Life is Strange Before the Storm: Star Crossed Paths
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Novelization of Life is Strange Before the Storm. When teenage rebel Chloe Price has a chance encounter with Star Student Rachel Amber one day, it marks the beginning of a dramatic change in both their lives; one which will shake them both to the core, especially when a dark secret in the Amber family past is laid bare and the girls start to discover hidden depths in their feelings
1. Prologue - To Firewalk

**Life is Strange Before the Storm: Star Crossed Paths**

Prologue of my novelization of my most recent playthrough of Before the Storm, as requested by a reader of my novelization of Life is Strange itself, enjoy.

Also a side note, this is just a taster of this story, I won't actually be starting it in any real detail until next year at some point.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange Before the Storm or its characters.

* * *

 **Prologue: To Firewalk**

"No, I said no!"

"Mom, c'mon..." I complained.

"The answer is still no, Chloe." My mother replied, shaking her head.

I sighed and shook my head, leaning against the wall. I honestly couldn't believe this was happening.

"Can you at least tell me why?" I asked, exasperated.

But mom was not impressed, she merely shook her head. "You know exactly why. You're too young and..."

' _There it is again, that excuse.'_ I thought to myself.

Shaking my head, wanting to avoid any more of this, I just nodded.

"Alright, fine, fine...I got it." I muttered.

Mom sighed. "Normally I'd point out you just saying that to stop me talking, but right now, I'm busy, I need to get dinner ready."

That gave me pause, knowing fully well what that might mean, I had to clarify. "Dinner for two?"

"Three."

Just as I thought. I shook my head, disgusted but decided against making any comment, instead I simply slipped away from the kitchen and headed upstairs to my room.

' _So, Firewalk concert's a no go according to mom.'_ I thought to myself. _'And instead she thinks I should suffer dinner with her and her boyfriend, ugh...'_

I shook my head, no way was I going to spend dinner listening to Sergeant Moustache again.

Back up in my room I slowly approached my mirror and stared blankly at my reflection, lost in thought. In the mirror, staring back was a girl of sixteen with choppy shoulder length strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes; pale skinned standing at five foot nine, skinny and looking pissed off.

' _Yup, that's me.'_ I thought sardonically. _'Chloe Price...'_

Flopping down onto my bed I sighed. Wondering what to do next; was this it, was I going to be stuck up here, listening to mom and her boyfriend at dinner.

I groaned at that, turning to bury my head in the pillow. _'Bad enough Dad died and it was just the two of us...but, now Mom's dating again and she couldn't have picked someone other than...David Madsen? Urgh.'_

I didn't want to think about that, I was having enough of a bad time already. My favourite band Firewalk was holding a live concert in an old mill that, while a bit of a hike walking, wasn't that far away. Yet mom refused to even consider letting me go to it. I groaned at the thought, rolling over and lifting my left hand, on which I had written about the concert and the time it was due, midnight, as a reminder.

' _You'd think I could go to a concert like this, a once in a lifetime chance no doubt but no...Too young, I'm sixteen for fuck sake.'_ I thought to myself before sighing. _'You know what; fuck it.'_

I immediately pushed myself up to my feet and began looking out the clothes I had planned to wear to the concert and quickly got changed. Soon I was dressed in a red t-shirt with a stylized fire logo, over that I had a black unzipped hoodie with some skull patches, black choker necklace, ripped dark jeans and black skate shoes, add a black studded bracelet to my usual trio of thin black bracelets and I was good to go.

Satisfied I smirked and, hearing the doorbell and knowing right away it was David I waited, listening as I heard mom answer and heard the talking, I waited until I could hear the door close, so there was no chance of being seen and then took my chance.

Grabbing my phone, keys and cigarettes I then quickly clambered out the window and carefully dropped down onto the driveway. Satisfied I straightened up, pulled up my hood, ignoring David's car and just kept walking, this was my chance.

I had some time to myself and, when it was nearer the time, I could make my way to the old mill the concern would be taking place. Still grinning I continued on my way, wondering how to occupy my time, yet all the while, unable to stop myself, my excitement kept building as all I could truly think about, was the concert.

That was going to be the perfect chance to go all out and to Firewalk. I could hardly wait for it to be midnight and for the fun to finally begin.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Awake - Unexpected Meeting

**Life is Strange Before the Storm: Star Crossed Paths**

Chapter 1 of my Life is Strange Before the Storm Novelization, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Protocol115: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, here we go, time for the main even to begin.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked that :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Guest: Well since this is based on my playthrough, whatever happens will happen, that's all I can say for that.  
Lady Karo: Thanks and I definitely agree :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Awake – Unexpected Meeting**

I smiled lightly as I stood, enjoying the thrill of adrenaline that coursed through me as the danger approached. I stood on train tracks, facing the oncoming train directly as it drew closer and closer while I casually lit my cigarette and waited.

Removing the cigarette from my lips and gently exhaling while holding it down by my side I continued to smile, watching the train as it continued its approach, blaring it's horn at me. Still I didn't move, I took another drag of my cigarette and exhaled again; the train was beginning to apply its breaks, sparks flying as it slowed, but certainly couldn't stop.

' _Oh yeah, bring it on!'_ I thought joyfully.

Finally I casually flicked my cigarette down onto the ground and, with complete nonchalance, I stepped off the tracks, getting out of the way and turned to watch the train as it passed by, mere inches from me, ruffling my hood. Once it passed I turned and threw my hood back, smiling as I observed the woods around me, the old trail ahead of me, leading down to the worn old mill building that even now I could see the rapidly changing lights of the rave already taking place.

I couldn't help but grin at the fact I was here, and this was actually happening. _'Can't believe Firewalk is playing a show at the Old Mill, fuck yes!'_

Readying myself I began to move as quickly as I could down the pathway; all the while reflecting on the current situation.

' _Mom would kill me if she knew I'd hiked for an hour to see a show.'_

Still grinning I continued to follow the path until I reached a fence.

Hanging from the sign was a sign, I read it and scoffed.

' _No trespassing, no way.'_ I thought with a short laugh.

Honestly, even small symbols of authority like that just irked me at times. I casually took a short run and grabbed the middle fencepost and leapt over, casually giving the sign two middle fingers as I backed away on the other side, then turned and continued to follow the path. It did not take long for me to reach the clearing in which the mill sat.

"Holy shit." I laughed as I looked around, amazed at my surroundings. "This place is awesome."

Still grinning I began searching the place around the mill.

' _Gotta get inside; can always use the front door, but, good to know what's around, just in case.'_ I thought.

As I did I spotted a rather shift looking guy threatening another next to an RV, it was getting quite heated.

I laughed quietly. _'Those guys need to get a room.'_

Then the shady guy suddenly smacked the other. _'Or not, damn.'_

He turned to glare at me. "Mind your own business."

With that he turned back to the man he was threatening. Rolling my eyes I moved past them and eyed the RV. It was just begging for a bit of street art, but I couldn't do it here, people would see me.

Continuing to examine the area, spotting junk, a fire pit and God knows what else scattered around. It was a sketchy place, but then it was also the site of such an awesome gig. I just had to get inside. But first, slipping around the back of the RV I spotted the exact perfect spot for my artwork.

Approaching and pulling out my marker pen, I thought for a moment. What to put on the panel, then it hit me and I quickly began scrawling.

' _Absolutely, definitely not a meth lab.'_ I wrote triumphantly.

Putting the marker away I resumed my efforts, scoping out the area and soon spotted something else; a group of motorcycles all parked up, one of them, nearest the main door, was sporting an interesting decoration.

I almost laughed seeing it. _'Nothing says bad ass like a nice floral print.'_

I finally laid eyes on the bouncer properly; a large guy, heavy with piercings and tattoos, as well as muscle. As I approached, he stepped out to face me, holding up a hand to stop me.

"Help you Miss?"

I knew I had to act quickly and properly. I pulled out my fake ID and held it out to me.

"You gotta let me in." I said quickly. "Check it, I'm totally legit."

To my annoyance he laughed and shook his head, holding the card up to the sky.

"It's not a bad fake kid, but you're in over your head." He told me, flicking the card onto the ground.

Snarling I picked it up. I couldn't believe this; I did not come here just to fall at the last hurdle. I turned away, thinking for a moment, how could I do this, I could try and bluff my way past the big lummox at the door, or find some other way in.

I made up my mind and turned, approaching the goon once again.

"You again, what now?"

I thought for a moment. "Cool bike, is that yours?"

I gestured towards it as I stepped closer, the one with the floral print.

He moved closer, glaring, blocking me still, confirming my suspicions.

"Anything else?" He growled.

' _I have to convince this doorstop I'm not going to give up until I get in.'_ I sighed. "Don't you remember what it's like to be a teenager, I just wanna see the band."

"You don't give up." He muttered, exasperated. "Isn't it past your bedtime?"

I painted on a fake smile and snarked. "Awww, isn't it past yours?"

He laughed in response. "Real cute, but I still don't know you."

I narrowed my eyes, getting serious. "Look at my face, do I look cute, or do I look like I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Okay kid, I get it, you're tough."

"Maybe I am I kid." I shot back. "Because this looks like a damn playground to me."

He shook his head, glaring. "A girl like you, I can't protect you in there."

Right, this guy was getting on my nerves. "A girl like you, with pretty, pretty flowers on her bicycle shouldn't tell me what to do."

"Hey, that is a traditional Samoan-!" He began trying to get in my face and I knew I had rattled him.

But he quickly composed himself.

"Look, my boss decides who gets in, alright."

"Boss suck!" I snapped. "Screw the man and fuck the rules dude."

The man sighed, looking defeated and I knew, whatever else he tried to throw at me, that I had won this argument.

Shaking his head he sighed.

"You...You're not taking no for an answer, are you?"

"Nope." I replied with a smirk.

He shook his head. "And you think you could take me?"

"Yup."

"What if I had a knife?" He queried.

"No problem." I countered, bullshitting easily.

"A gun?"

I smirked. "Don't care."

"What about-"

I was getting tired of this guys excuses.

I pretty much snapped at him. "You could have a flamethrower, an army of robot ninjas and a motherfucking dragon on a leash in there and I'd still kick your ass."

He laughed and stepped back, shaking his head.

"I give up, you're good kid, go on in."

Grinning I stepped past him and made my way into the old mill, ready to begin the rave.

Once inside I looked around in awe, even though the mill was more dilapidated and sketchy inside than out, it looked so cool set up for the rave, I even spotted a mounted deer head sporting glowing eyes.

"Whoa." I gasped.

For at that moment a fierce looking dog leapt at me, growling until the owner, a scowling scruffy man with a squint called.

"Delia, come!"

The dog backed down and the man turned his scowl on me.

"Cute dog." I joked before turning away.

I could hear the music loud and clear now and my excitement built, I couldn't wait to get into the main hall and join the thrash. But a few things caught my eye too, I decided to check things out.

Apart from the few people about in this room, the first thing that caught my eye was a car parked atop a ramp by an open warehouse style door, teetering precariously on the edge of the ramp. Leaning against the open trunk was undoubtedly the owner, some bad loser with a goatee, chatting away on his phone.

As I drew near I soon saw why the trunk was open and I grinned.

' _Wow, is that guy selling merch...wish I had some cash.'_ I noted ruefully.

Especially when I saw he was selling _Firewalk T-shirts_.

I cautiously reached towards one of the T-shirts when suddenly my hand was slapped away by baldy goatee dude.

"Twenty bucks baby." He snapped, without even getting off his phone.

I was shocked. "Twenty bucks, that's robbery...and don't call me baby."

He shrugged. "Fine, twenty bucks, thief."

Glaring I stepped back; if I was gonna get a shirt from this dick-head, I'd need to get creative. I carefully scoped the car out and immediately saw a way. Making sure the guy couldn't see me, I leaned in and depressed the parking brake before stepping back.

Sure enough, at that moment the car slid down the ramp, crashing into the truck below, leaving the driver to go out and confront the truck owner.

Meanwhile, I smirked at my victory and pocketed a shirt before I spotted something else, now in plain sight in the open trunk.

' _That's like...two hundred bucks, holy shit, I am rich.'_ I thought with glee as I pocketed it.

That loser had been stealing from everyone who bought one of those shirts, I wasn't really stealing myself, I was...re-appropriating wealth.

Looking around as I turned away, I noted four things that caught my attention, the first was a pair of men chatting by the makeshift bar to my right, sketch central by the look of them, a pair of scruffy wasters as far as I was concerned.

The second was a small passageway leading to the main hall, where the music was coming from, that was my main destination. But first, I would make my way to the third thing I spotted, a bucket filled with ice and, more importantly, beer bottles.

But then I was distracted by who I saw seated on a sofa at the far end of the room. It was my dealer, Frank Bowers of all people.

Intrigued and deciding to be sociable, I did still owe the guy money after all, I picked up my beer, opening it against the table, before going to see Frank.

"Yo, Frank." I greeted, grinning.

He smiled, looking somewhat vacant and sounding strung out. "Hey..."

I narrowed my eyes. "Chloe."

"I know your name you idiot. You brought pot from me every month for a year." He replied before laughing. "Look at that get up, studs, hah, you're trying too hard."

I narrowed my eyes at that, honestly, what was wrong with how I was dressed.

Frank then narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "How did you even hear about this little shindig anyway?"

I shrugged and casually explained, as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "God, the internet, how else?"

"Seriously?" Frank replied, shaking his head. "Damn kids."

I grimaced and just nodded before leaving, I had to get into the main concert. On the way I did stop for a little more graffiti on a blank circular saw hanging on the wall, once I was done with that, I grinned and faced the crowd that was already stowing out the room where the action was taking place. Time to join them.

Easier said than done with the masses of people all raving together, I attempted to work my way through the crowd when suddenly one of them shoved me back. I stumbled and knocked into, of all people, those two skeevy assholes I saw and planned to avoid earlier.

' _Oh shit.'_ I thought, when I noticed my stumbling had caused the first of the two to spill his beer down his tank-top.

He looked from the stain to me and back again before approaching, a slimly smile on his face.

"You okay."

"I'm fine." I shot back, determined to shut this down.

I tried to step past him, only for him to step in my way again.

"Relax, you bumped into me, remember."

I shrugged, trying to brush it off. "Yup, my bad, dude."

"You don't even know who I am, do you." He sneered as he got up in my face, blowing smoke in it.

I glowered. "No and I don't care."

With that I pushed past him and his buddy, ignoring their parting words except to give them the finger.

I looked around, formulating a new plan as I reflected. _'Alright, mosh pit is a no go; fine.'_

I instead made my way over to the worn out stairs I saw earlier, up close I could see most of the wood looked rotted through. I grinned, it looked dicey and that's just how I liked it. I began to cautiously make my way, when I heard the band stop playing for the briefest of pauses and then swing into a new song.

Finally reaching the top I rushed over and grinned.

"Fuck yes, finally!"

I was on a small wooden balcony like area, with a clear view of the stage and the crowd below. Firewalk were on stage, tearing it up, playing their new song which instantly washed over me as I began dancing to it. Not the same as thrashing it out with the crowd, but hey, I made do. Sitting down and then, lying down I continued to let the music wash over me and enjoy myself, the excitement just kept building. But of course there is always a buzz kill.

"You spilled my beer, bitch!"

Standing over me were the two skeevy assholes. Rolling my eyes I stood up and glared at him.

"You should be more careful, it's a tough place." I shot back.

He glared at me as his friend laughed. "I think she's calling you out dude."

Snarling the first guy got in my face again. "I don't like your attitude."

"Well how about I show you how unimpressed I am with limp-dick assholes, who get butt-hurt over a spilled beer." I snapped angrily.

"She thinks she can take you." Skeevy 2 taunted.

They were advancing on me and I'd be lying if I didn't admit the situation worried me a bit, I stepped back, until soon there was nowhere else to go.

"I'm serious." I warned. "Are you trying to make me angry, because I'm getting there, and it won't be pretty, it won't."

Okay, I was bluffing, a bit.

But Skeevy 1 was not impressed. "I think it's time to teach this little punk, some manners."

He smashed his beer bottle on a nearby railing, now giving him a jagged weapon, and seized my arm.

"Hey, Dickhead!"

All three of us were startled by the arrival of another voice and I spotted the owner, a blonde punk girl, standing by the doorway that led to where we were. But then I saw the chance.

Using my beer bottle I brained Skeevy 1 no problem, knocking him to the ground, Skeevy 2 however landed a solid punch to my face, at my right eye. But then the girl knocked him back with her own beer bottle, throwing it at him.

I took my chance and ran towards the girl, stopping next to her. I now got a better look at her. She was shorter than me, with long blonde hair tied back, hazel eyes and dressed up in some serious punk get-up, even more intense than anything I had.

All the same, I recognized her at once and was shocked.

"Rachel?" I gasped.

But it couldn't be, what would School's Honour Student Princess be doing in a place like this?

She looked at me, also surprised, but then recovered. "Come on."

She didn't need to tell me twice, we began to quickly, but carefully, make our way down the stairs, those guys were recovering and coming after us.

"Hurry up." She urged me on when I stopped.

Nodding I leapt the last few stairs and we hurried back towards the main room. Getting lost in the ground would certainly give us a chance.

"Let me go Frank!" I heard from behind.

Turning, along with Rachel, we saw Frank had moved to block the Skeevy guys from following us.

"Not gonna happen, just calm down." He told them.

"Bullshit!"

Frank shoved them back. "Calm the fuck down."

They both snarled and walked away as Frank told them too and finally, realizing we were in the clear, Rachel and I made our way back to join the party once more. With her help not only did I get through the throng of people this time, but actually got right up in front of the stage.

What followed was the most intense rave and probably one of the greatest nights of my life, ever.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Awake - A New Dawn

**Life is Strange Before the Storm: Star Crossed Paths**

Chapter 2 of my Before the Storm novelization, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Protocol115: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it, yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Awake – A New Dawn**

It was to the far too lively tone of my alarm clock, blasting out the tune of 'No Below' by Speedy Oritz, that I awoke. My awakening was slow, that was one hell of a party last night, it was all still there, even if parts were blurred, my head was pounding from a hangover; but damn if it didn't feel good.

Finally managing to roll over I picked up my ashtray from the open suitcase by the bed and lit up, resting the ashtray on my stomach I lay back, staring at the ceiling, continuing to smoke while I passed time, waiting for the headache to subside.

Finally, with a sigh, I stubbed out the cigarette and put the ashtray back in the suitcase before sitting up on bed, still looking around listlessly.

' _Sometimes I want to just close my eyes pretend the world isn't there.'_ I thought to myself.

But still, wishful thinking never works, why should it. Even as I thought that, I looked over to my left, to the dresser upon which the alarm clock sat, there, stuck to the side of it was a picture from happier times.

I was about ten or eleven in the picture, there were two others in the picture with me. My dad and another girl, a year younger with brown hair and blue eyes.

' _Max Caulfield. MIA best friend extraordinaire.'_ I reflected sadly before talking. "Hey Max, hey dad...another day in paradise, huh?"

It was then I heard my mother calling for me to wake up, apparently breakfast was ready. With a heavy sigh I heaved myself up off the bed, ready to face the day.

Looking around the mess that was my room I reflected on what I had just been thinking about. I was still amazed at last night, yet still couldn't help but wonder, that girl.

' _Was that really Rachel Amber?'_ I wondered.

Rachel was a student at Blackwell Academy, like me, but unlike me she was considered the star of the school, top grades, perfect attendance and beloved by practically all students and teachers.

I was pretty much the opposite and damn proud of it. But, to have seen her at such a rave, if it really was her. I then realized I had a way to make sure. Switching off my alarm clock I then checked the class photo I had stashed away in the cabinet next to my desk.

Checking it over I spotted her and my eyes widened, no doubt about it. _'That really was Rachel Amber, and she saved my life?'_

Still amazed I looked around my room some more, reflecting on the past and the memories offered from the various objects within. A photo of me winning a science fair, with dad standing next to me, he was so proud of me for that.

I sighed heavily. _'Feels like everything went to shit when dad died...Things went downhill, Max's dad got that job in Seattle, Max left...now I'm stuck here, with mom turning to David...'_

Shaking my head I continued to look around, my room pretty much fit the typical rebellious teenager stuff, being a mess, although some objects stood out, such as my skateboard, and, in the drawers were things from the past, old tickets and such from shows I had gone to see with a good friend of mine; Eliot Hampden. Max's old mix-CD she made for me, even my pirate hat from mine and Max's childhood days of playing pirates.

Shaking my head I decided, at random, to check my computer. _'Too much changed too fast, how the hell does anyone keep up with this shit.'_

Aside from the latest scoop from Miss Arcadia, the most reliable source of news around the Bay, despite being only an online gossip blog, one thing stood out to me.

' _What, who...what photo?'_ I couldn't help but wonder as I read the message again.

'Victoria Chase commented on a photo you are tagged in.' Clicking on the link I froze.

It wasn't the conversation below the picture which disturbed me, it was the picture itself. It was the selfie shot Rachel had took of us at the concert.

' _I have feelings about this photo, none of them good feelings.'_ I reflected.

Still, I quickly turned away from that, I had other things to do, even if most of them I didn't feel like doing. But before I did I paused in disgust, glaring at the unicorn poster on my wall.

' _Used to dream of riding a unicorn, but then all the unicorn's died.'_ I thought before disgustedly pulling it down. _'No more unicorns, no more princess and no more fucking rainbows.'_

With a fresh start I pulled out my marker pen and thought for a moment, I needed some words of wisdom, then suddenly it came to me and I casually drew on the wall, where the poster once covered. 'Genius is percent inspiration, ninety-nine percent LSD'

' _Just ask Steve Jobs.'_

Satisfied I made my way over the mirror by my bed and the chest of drawers next to it, which held my clothes. Before I could even think about getting dressed I spotted my reflection in the mirror and groaned, I remembered the fight I had last night, looks like I picked up a trophy.

' _Nice work Chloe, mom's gonna love the new look.'_ I thought sarcastically as I noted my fresh black eye.

Shaking my head I opened the drawer and decided, what the hell, getting changed into a simple pair of scuffed jeans and similar shoes, I also pulled on my new Firewalk T-shirt and my regular accessories, plain and simple and with that I was good to go.

Casually pushing the drawer for my T-shirts closed with my hip I made my way to the door of my room. It was then I realized something. I quickly scope the room, worried.

"Shit." I muttered. _'Where's my phone? How drunk was I last night?'_

It was then my mother called out again. "Chloe, I said breakfast."

I sighed, even though I wasn't too enthused by the idea, a thought did occur to me.

' _Guess I should call my phone, from mom's.'_

With that I left the room, closing the door behind me. Casually making my way over to mom's room I paused as I looked around.

' _Whoa it, it looks different, mom, is mom actually making her bed now? I...guess that's a good sign?'_ I noted.

A glint at the corner table caught my eye and I approached, I spotted what it was.

I smiled wistfully. _'Mom's old engagement ring, supposed to be mine, if I'm ever stupid enough to get married. Hmm?'_

Beneath it I spotted something else beneath it, a receipt from the local pawn shop, valuing the ring.

' _Grade B, fuck you Arcadia Pawn.'_ I thought until it suddenly hit me. _'Wait, is mom selling her engagement ring?'_

That, was a disturbing thought. So too were several of the things I found in mom's room, namely the fact that the photo she had of the two of us and dad was stuffed in the dresser drawer, instead of having pride of place on the dresser like it was supposed to. I quickly corrected that.

Having fixed that issue I explored the rest of the room, spotting more things, mom's purse, the old necklace I made her when I was ten and also, on one of the bedside tables, a self-help book, one of those sappy romance ones.

' _Urgh, I want mom to get better, but not like this. Not like this!'_ I thought as I shook my head.

I noticed mom had marked a couple of pages and I check them, reading aloud.

"Sometimes you have to get knocked down lower than you've ever been to stand up taller than you ever have before...blech." I rolled my eyes in disgust before reading the next passage. "Don't give up, the smallest spark can start a fire that burns down the entire prairie...better."

Putting the book down I decided to check the other side of the bed. Approaching the cabinet I checked the drawer first. Big mistake for inside I saw the worst thing of all, empty and full condom wrappers.

' _ARGH, MOM.'_ I reeled back in horror before closing the drawer with my foot. _'Bad enough David stays for dinner.'_

Then I saw her phone, it was right there, on the bedside table under my nose the whole time. With a sigh I picked it up, tried not to retch at the picture of mom and David on it and quickly called my phone. I immediately followed the noise as soon as I heard it ringing.

My search took me to, of all places, the bathroom. There I finally found my phone, nestled in the area between the toilet and the wall.

Shaking my head, grimacing I picked it up, wiping it clean as I checked to see how many messages I missed, from Eliot and mom, reading them I laughed lightly at Eliot's which I apparently replied to, but mom's...I grimaced, that wasn't going to be pretty I was sure.

"Chloe, c'mon down, grab my purse for me please." Mom suddenly called up.

I replied at once. "Yeah, yeah, okay."

I hurried back to mom's room to pick up her purse as I agreed. When I did so mom called again.

"Oh and get my cell phone while your up there too." She paused and while I did just that she called again. "Now hurry up, I wanna talk to you."

I rolled my eyes as I made my way to the top of the stairs. _'Oh that_ really _makes me wanna hurry.'_

Still resigned to my fate, I replied. "Coming mom."

With that I headed downstairs.

Making it to the bottom of the stairs I heard mom as she spotted.

"Finally, go put my purse on the dining table...Might still have some time for breakfast if you hurry."

Rolling my eyes I just nodded and prepared myself to do just that. I paused however as I observed the old family photos on the noticeboard in the hall. All of my childhood, of happier days.

' _Now that David's coming over so much...wonder how long until mom shoves them in a drawer somewhere.'_ I thought, narrowing my eyes.

Making sure mom wasn't watching I turned back towards the front door and peeked out through the glass windows next to it.

I glared when I spotted David outside. _'David's here so early...Mom says he's just a friend, but look at him pretending he didn't just stay the night.'_

I shuddered at the memory of that.

' _And you never saw the condoms Chloe. You never. Saw. The condoms.'_ I repeated in my head, trying to purge that memory.

Turning back and heading to the main room I looked around. Several things caught my eye, a discarded job flyer in the trash can, for David the unemployed no doubt. A letter from Blackwell, bad sign, some pictures, including a blank spot where one was missing, I was shocked I couldn't even remember what picture it was.

' _Shit, so many things that bring up memories, the wine stain, the plants...that ashtray I made mom when I was five...wait, those aren't mom's keys.'_ I noted as I approached it.

I picked them and realized right away what I was holding, promptly dropping them back into the ashtray.

' _And those would be David's keys, probably a better place for them to be than the ashtray I made mom.'_ I thought darkly. _'Like his own house.'_

Ignoring the newspaper on the dining room table I promptly dropped mom's purse on it.

"Chloe, get over here now, please, I wanna talk to you." Mom then called out.

I nodded, casually making my way over to where mom was working in the kitchen, the overpowering smell of bacon filling my nose. Still I resisted the urge and casually leaned against the doorway between the kitchen and the hall.

"Hey mom, you wanted to see me?"

Mom looked up and froze, I tensed too, wondering what she was looking at.

Then it struck me and I inwardly cursed, of course, the black eye.

"Oh my God, Chloe, what happened?"

I shrugged, trying to brush it off. "It's nothing I just...walked into a door."

Mom raised an eyebrow. "You seem to be walking into a lot of doors lately."

No, she did not buy that at all.

Luckily she seemed to let it slide. "When I send you a text message Chloe, like last night, I expect you to answer."

I smirked at how old fashioned mom was being. "You just have to say text, you don't have to say message."

"And I expect you to answer without the snark." Mom replied tersely.

I sighed. "Sorry, I'll do better, about replying...Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

Mom shook her head and then turned to face me.

"What is it with you and David, always cutting to the chase. Why can't we just have some pleasant conversation before school?" She explained.

I rolled my eyes replying sarcastically. "Ah right, school, my favourite subject."

Mom shook her head and sighed, actually sounding sad. "You used to love to learn."

"I used to think drugs were lame too."

Mom suddenly glared at that. "I wish you wouldn't joke like that."

Who says I'm joking mom, but whatever, I had other things on my mind right now.

I recalled what I saw upstairs.

Trying hard to stay calm, I asked. "Are you selling your engagement ring?"

Mom turned to me and replied at once. "Chloe, jewellery gets appraised for all kinds of reasons, like insurance."

"Nice dodge."

Mom shook her head. "How about this, you don't go in my bedroom, when I'm not there."

I glared and shot back. "How about you don't ask me to get your damn purse then?!"

Mom sighed and turned back to the bacon and eggs she was cooking. I sighed, I wasn't getting anywhere beating about the bush, time to turn up the heat about David.

"You do realize I hate your boyfriend with every fibre of my being, right."

She turned and shook her head. "Chloe, you don't hate him!"

"He calls me 'girlie'" I shot back. "He's a dickhole."

Typically, mom defended him. "He can be old-fashioned."

"An old-fashioned dickhole."

"Let's not fight." Mom tried to cut things short, as usual. "I made you breakfast."

I shook my head, I wasn't in the mood to deal with this. "Nah, I'll just, grab something later."

Awkward silence filled the room, until suddenly mom grinned.

"Oh you'll love this." She said. "Yesterday I made four eggs, two for David, two for me and before I served them he asked 'What are you gonna eat?'"

Silence again, I shook my head, honestly, what was she getting at.

"I'll enjoy that huh?"

"Firewalk?" Mom remarked suddenly and I realized she'd seen what I was wearing. "Isn't that the band you were on about all last week?"

I nodded, trying to blow it off. "I'm still bummed you wouldn't let me go."

"Mmm hmm." Mom replied, startling me.

"What?"

She explained. "I know what time you came in last night, and don't think you can get out of school just because you missed the bus again."

I grimaced, this was not going well.

Mom not only knew about me going to see Firewalk, but the fact she said again when talking about me missing school boded ill.

"Why would you assume that..." I tried to get around it.

No dice, Mom suddenly snapped. "Who do you think your Principal calls when you skip? Do you think I enjoy lying for you, saying you're sick just so you don't get expelled."

Moving over so I was leaning on the other side of the door frame, I tried to think of a way out of this.

Until mom offered an opening. "Between your grades and your disregard for my rules, I see you slipping...I'm worried."

"But mom." I said, smiling. "Isn't the whole point of lowering expectations so you'll never have to be disappointed in me, ever again."

But nope, she wasn't impressed. "You're happy doing what you're doing? Fine. Keep at it. Just let me know so I can stop fighting with Blackwell to keep you on scholarship, money's tight enough as it is."

Oh no, I wasn't letting that one slip.

"Maybe David should start paying rent." I snapped. "He's spends the night here often enough."

"How would you know, you're never here yourself." Mom shot back.

' _Ouch, score one for mom.'_ I winced, for I certainly couldn't deny that.

"David thinks you need discipline."

I glared, oh no, he does not get to decide anything for me. "David should mind his own business."

Mom didn't even turn around. "I think it's great David is taking an interest. He's a good man, maybe he can help."

A good man, David Madsen, was mom even on the same planet as me. In fact scratch that, same universe, in what universe is 'Moustache' a good man. Had she already forgotten about the one truly good man she had, the only one I'd ever met.

I decided to reminder her, pointedly. "Dad was a good man."

Did that work, did it hell.

Mom rounded on me, yet didn't seem to be angry.

"That's not fair." She replied quickly, I turned and began making my way to the other side of the kitchen, trying to stay calm. "I'm...glad your father still has a place in your heart, but, sometimes...we need to make more room in our hearts for new people."

I turned back to face her, snapping. "And sometimes, when we're incredibly desperate and lonely, we choose the absolute wrong kind of people to let into our hearts, mom."

She did not back down from my glare, she actually returned it with equal ferocity, guess I now knew where I got it from.

"David's had some hard times too you know." She told me sternly. "If he's kind enough to share his experience, I expect you to listen."

I scoffed at that. "Like I'd let him get within fifteen feet of me."

Then mom dropped a bombshell. "When he takes you to school today."

"Very funny."

But mom continued and I saw she wasn't joking. "You will be polite, you will be respectful and you will say thank you."

"This is such..."

"What Chloe, such what." She snapped.

I grimaced, this wasn't good at all.

I could see how tired mom was, I thought on everything and sighed.

' _Urgh, mom's trying, I guess. Maybe I should too?'_ I reflected. _'But what's the point in getting along if it means pretending everything's fine when it's not.'_

I sighed; despite everything, it pained me, seeing mom like this.

"Mom, I know you've been going through some hard times too..."

"Thank you." She replied, softening. "And I know you don't need me as much as you used to, but I need you."

I shook my head. "I do still need you, you're my mom."

She smiled lightly. "I'm proud you've become so self-sufficient...I love you."

I smiled myself, relieved. "Love you too."

"Anyway, you better get going or you'll be late...Get David's keys and go see him, he's outside." Mom explained.

I nodded slowly.

"Oh and Chloe?" I quirked an eyebrow and mom smiled. "Have a good day."

"You too." I replied, also smiling.

I did my best to remain composed, even though being sent to get David's keys was probably the most humiliating thing mom could ask me to do.

I paused as I stood by mom's purse again, looking back at her, I made up my mind. Mom was worried about money troubles, yet here I was with a fat wad of bills in my pocket from last night. I immediately took the money from my pocket and slipped it into mom's purse, all of it.

"Your welcome." I whispered.

Heading over to the ashtray I reluctantly picked up David's keys and began my walk to the door, ready to face my doom. I was delayed, thankfully by a text on my phone.

' _Who, oh, Steph?'_

Steph Gingrich was one of the girls at Blackwell; she was Queen of the nerds with their tabletop games and such, yet also one of the coolest, most chill people I'd ever met.

She made a nice sideline, in selling bootleg DVDs thanks to her father's video recording business and I'd asked her to hook me up with one. She was texting me now to confirm she had it and I could pick it up from her at school today.

Replying I smiled and pocketed my phone; reflecting on how cool Steph could be sometimes. Another interesting little detail about Steph, she's into girls and doesn't give a fuck what anyone else thinks about it. She's out and proud, which, for someone in our sort of community, is quite impressive.

Still, no more sense in delaying the inevitable, I opened the front door and headed out to meet my doom. David Madsen and Blackwell, here I come.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Awake - Lost in Dreams

**Life is Strange Before the Storm: Star Crossed Paths**

Chapter 3 of my Before the Storm novelization, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Protocol115: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here you go :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, oh, really, well, cool :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Awake – Lost in Dreams**

Fighting not to slam the door shut behind me I stalked out, closing it and beginning to make my way down the path slightly. I turned and began walking across to the driveway, cutting across the grass. As I did so I glared at David and the big muscle car he was fixing up.

' _What a piece of crap.'_ I thought dismissively. _'The car too.'_

Stepping closer, jumping the small raised ledge, onto the driveway, I stopped when David looked up.

He narrowed his eyes and sighed. "Why do you women always take forever to get ready?"

"We're hoping you men will leave without us." I shot back, launching the keys at him.

Giving him his due, he caught them easily. Before pocketing them and, his expression not changing, pointing to the ground next to him.

Non-verbal command to come closer, I resisted the urge to growl. _'No mom, I swear he beat himself to death with a tire iron...repeatedly.'_

Keeping that amusement to myself I reluctantly obeyed and stepped up next to him as he once more turned his attention back under the hood.

"Chloe!" He suddenly burst out, looking up. "Is that a black eye!?"

"No." I replied shortly, what business was it of his.

He sighed. "Insubordination, no wonder your mother is worried about you."

I rolled my eyes. "Ah, that's sweet."

"When I was your age, I got into my share of scraps." David remarked, I'll admit I was surprised he'd admit this to me. "But it's not responsible, you owe it to your mother to do better."

Okay, that was too far, but I bit my tongue.

My thoughts would not obey though. _'Tell me again what I owe my mother, dirtbag.'_

I knew this would happen, just wait for the storm to hit and it will, here we go again.

David said no more however, just turned his attention back to the car.

He then started muttering to himself. "Electrode insulator is probably cracked."

He looked over to me. "Do you know what spark plug does?"

"Yes." I replied.

"It ignites the..."

"Do you not hear me." I snapped; typical of the man. "I said I know what it does."

He nodded. "Then go grab my socket wrench set from the garage, so we can get moving."

Rolling my eyes I nodded and prepared to make my way into the garage, glaring at David's car as I walked.

' _Look at this thing, urgh...tiniest penis in all Arcadia Bay.'_ I thought to myself as I entered the garage, narrowing my eyes as I looked around, noticing things out of place. Very out of place.

I glared as I spotted things that shouldn't be there. _'What is all David's stuff doing in our garage, does he think he's moving in or something.'_

Shaking my head I looked around some more; glaring at David's lawnmower of all things. Then I saw two things, Dad's old camera and his old stereo, I knew right away I'd have to salvage these, get them up into my room before the garbage crew came around or they'd be lost forever.

' _Mom's been cleaning again, guess there's no room for that picture now David's here.'_ I thought angrily when I saw the missing picture at last, mom and dad's wedding picture.

I quickly focused, just get this task over with and get the ride to school over with too.

Looking at David's toolbox I glared.

' _By toolbox, did David mean this or himself.'_

Shaking my head I opened it and, glowering, I picked up the socket wrench set, calculating the odds of me actually going through with my feelings and smacking him in the head with them. Then I got a better idea.

I looked at the toolbox lid. _'If it's in my garage, it's gets my special treatment...what message does David really need to hear.'_

Pulling out my marker I settled on making him feel somewhat comfortable and at home, typical military language, 'Intruder Alert'. Once I'd finished tagging the lid I put the marker away, closed the toolbox and strolled out to David, feeling a little better for my small victory.

Handing the socket wrench set over I was treated to yet another 'accolade'. "A little more hustle wouldn't have killed ya."

I pulled the box back and glared at him, then relented, handing him the box and watching while he worked. Removing a spark plug he held it up and spoke.

"See what's gunking up the works there." He remarked. "That's a sign of..."

I cut him off; knowing full well what it was. "Carbon deposits, no shit."

To my surprise he actually smirked slightly as he returned to work. "You know, you could actually be good at this, if you just lost the attitude."

"My attitude is what makes me special, David." I replied nonchalant for a change.

"Alright."

With that simple reply, he finished up, turning me he then, of all things, held out his hand, fist clenched.

"Fine, whatever." I replied.

If it would get this over with, I accepted the fist bump and then watched as he began putting his tools away in the toolbox and the toolbox...in our garage.

I couldn't believe it.

"You're taking those home with you, right?"

He shook his head. "Every house needs a good toolbox."

I snarled. "We've already got one, but thanks."

To my fury, he merely looked at dad's toolbox and laughed, the bastard dared to laugh. Deciding to just ignore it, for the sake of my sanity I got in the car, David entered a mere moment later. There was an uncomfortable silence.

David broke it. "Ready to...roll."

I just nodded, leaning as far away from him as possible, staring out the window.

' _Please don't want to talk, please don't want to talk, please don't want to-.'_ I thought frantically, but as usual, it was like the universe ignored me.

For at that moment, what did David say. "I want to talk to you about something."  
 _  
'Fuck.'_

"We don't have to like each other. But you will respect me." He continued. "You've enjoyed enough of a vacation from having a father figure. So. There are some things I want to be real clear about."

I grimaced, no way was I letting this happen.

I saw only one choice, I had to do one thing in regards to this little 'talk'. Shut. Things. Down.

' _Respect him, I think it's time I showed this asshole, I'm not interested in anything he has to say.'_ I turned in my seat to face David, glaring. "What's clear, is fuck you."

He started and then glowered. "Language, you are way outta line lady!"

Oh he wanted language did he, well, time for me to put the military man in his place.

"Language? Here, let me put that in a language you'll understand." I shot back. "Foxtrot, Uniform."

"You've got a smart mouth, don'tcha." He snarled.

I smirked at the perfect opening he just gave me. "Let me dumb it down for you, I' mean...sorry, what has few syllables than dumb?"

"Hey, watch your..." He almost snapped, but then shook his head. "I can crap bigger than you, got it."

Clearly not or I wouldn't be winning this.

Still, another golden opportunity. "Then I hope you're a better plumber than you are a mechanic."

Still, this guy would not give up.

"You-! Your mother...you're breaking her heart."

Oh he just had to bring mom into this. "Leave mom out of this, this is between you, me and you being an asshole."

David shook his head, glaring. I was winning, I knew it.

"I was in the army, you will respect me."

That was the best he could come up with, another easy one to counter.

As I then pointed out. "Doesn't the constitution say 'no soldiers quartered in civilian homes without consent.' Because for the record? I do not consent."

"If you were man I-" He snarled.

I just smirked. "It's cool. If you were a man I wouldn't go so easy on you either."

"Don't know why I bother trying." He muttered before starting up the car.

I setted back in the seat smirking, mission accomplished. As David drove away, my late night caught up with me and, despite myself, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I was awoken by a strange sound, one I immediately identified.

"Country...music..." I mumbled as I woke up.

Suddenly I realized I wasn't in David's car, but Dad's, in the back seat, Dad was driving along the road, it was sunset, there were a few objects within the car nearby. Dad had his country classics playing on the stereo.

Finally it fell into place, this was another of those dreams. Ever since dad died and Max moved away, I'd been having these dreams over and over again, dreams where I was with dad when the accident happened. They were always so surreal and always I felt like it was impossible to fully figure out where they ended and reality resumed.

Nevertheless, the atmosphere this time was peaceful and I soaked it up in relief, singing along to the song, feeling the wind from the open window with my hand. It was a beautiful day too, although things seemed...off.

' _That's David's socket wrench in the back of the seat. Honestly, I know what a spark plug does, jerkwad'_ I noticed before seeing the family picture in mom's purse next to me. But David was there, not dad. _'This...this isn't right.'_

Trying to shake it off I turned my attention back to dad.

"Dad, turn it up." I said.

He obliged happily and we settled in, listening to the music. Dad adding his own corny lyrics, then, suddenly the sound of a truck horn.

I flinched. "Dad!"

Then the truck rammed into the car and I blacked out.

* * *

I was awoken by David's rough voice.

"Hey!" I jerked awake and he spoke again. "Out of the car Chloe, you're gonna be late."

At the same time I muttered. "...The hell?"

Sighing I got out the car, turning to face him, hand on the door. I thought quickly; remembering mom's words, despite our little argument, I was also still freaked out by the dream and, to give the man his due, he had let me sleep.

"Shit..." I muttered. "Thanks."

He glared. "Don't use that sarcastic tone with me young lady. I can see you rolling your eyes."

"Uh, hello." I replied. "I was actually saying tha-"

"I see, everything."

"I'll...warn everything." I shot back; shaking my head as I closed the door. _'Well, I tried mom.'_

Shaking his head, David drove away and I turned to face the steps leading up to the purgatory that was Blackwell Academy, my school, or should I say, prison for the next several hours.

"Hello Black-hell."

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Awake - Fitting In

**Life is Strange Before the Storm: Star Crossed Paths**

Chapter 4 of my Before the Storm novelization, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Protocol115: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story, a word of warning BTW, I did not go into detail for the tabletop game section although I did finish it, mainly because it would be a nightmare to type, but like I said, I did finish it at least.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Awake – Fitting In**

Shaking my head I began to make my way up the steps, I only stopped when I heard my name. I quickly turned around to be see a young man around the same age as me standing there. He was reasonably tall with short neat brown hair, blue eyes and dressed casually. It was Eliot.

"Oh hey, Eliot." I returned his greeting, not having expected him to be there.

"Wait, what happened to your face?" He asked, suddenly concerned. "Do you need to go to the nurse or something."

I grimaced, realizing he was talking about the black eye. "What, this, you should see the other guy."

"Guess it's true then." He said; sounding somewhat strange. "I heard you had a hell of a night, I mean. People are talking about it."

I shook my head dismissively. "People can eat a dick. Even social media haters can't ruin how awesome last night was."

He nodded slowly then, out of nowhere, changed the subject.

"So, how about the Tempest...Blackwell theatre at it's most pretentious." He commented, gesturing to the poster on the noticeboard.

I nodded. "Yeah, totally."

"I know it's gonna be lame, but I was thinking...do you wanna go together tomorrow?" He asked, hesitantly.

I thought for a moment and then shrugged. "I try to make it a rule not to go to school anymore than I have to. But sitting in the back row and making fun of the drama kids, might not suck."

"Right." Eliot replied, again seeming hesitant. "That's, totally what I was thinking."

"Alright, see you chem."

"Yeah, for sure."

With that we parted company and I decided to pass some time looking around.

I knew I had to track down Steph and pick up my DVD, but I had time, so why not look around. Apart from checking the noticeboards around campus, I also took note of various people too, some I would be more willing to approach than others.

' _Urgh...Victoria Chase.'_ I thought angrily as I spotted the stuck-up blonde girl seated by the fountain. _'I'd rather puke razor blades than talk to her.'_

Nevertheless I wasn't so adverse to approaching the others I saw, namely Justin Williams, head of the skater posse, or Ms. Grant, even Skip Matthews, Blackwell Security was cool.

Luckily at that point, Steph texted me, she was at the picnic tables with Mikey, I knew where to go now, but still had some things to do. So, avoiding Victoria, I decided to chat to Skip.

"Hey Skip, stopped any gang wars lately?" I greeted cheerfully.

"Not today." He replied casually, before smirking. "Looks like you did though."

"Huh?" I was confused, until I realized right again the black eye was drawing attention. "Ah, right, whatever."

Skip shrugged and, with a small smile, replied. "I did ask Justin Williams' mom to move her Mercedes out of handicapped parking."

"Badass."

"Yeah, you know how I roll?" He said casually.

Nodding slowly I smirked. "So, you spending a lot of quality time with Justin's mom?"

Skip laughed at that. "No...but if you see Justin, tell him I can only ignore that cloud of weed smoke for so long."

"Tell him yourself Skip, not my problem." I shot back.

"I'm trying to do him, a favour." Skip explained. "I thought you high risks all stuck together."

"High risks?"

"Oh shit. Sorry. Forget I called you that." He said, suddenly frantic.

Well, that was interesting, maybe I could still learn stuff here.

Nevertheless I could see Skip was uncomfortable, so I decided to change the subject.

"So, I went to mill last night, caught Firewalk, live."

"Yeah, I can see that." He remarked, gesturing to my shirt. Then he paused. "Wait, you went to the mill last night?"

"It was cool." I confirmed.

He grinned. "Whoa, pretty wicked, I didn't know you were into music like that."

"What, like good music?" I replied, incredulous.

"Preach it, sister." He laughed before then revealing. "I'm in a band actually, we're called PissHead, it's not a big deal or anything, I mean, I'm trying to get out demo out there, but it's hard."

"PissHead, huh?" I queried, interested.

"Would you maybe wanna hear it, our demo I mean."

I nodded; certainly this couldn't hurt. So Skip pulled out his phone and, after setting it all up held out the phone which began playing the song. I listened for a while, actually pretty impressed, these guys were pretty damn good. Not in Firewalk's league, but pretty damn close.

When the song finished, Skip looked expectant. "So, what did you think?"

How could I deny him my actual thoughts after a song like that. "That was really good man, if PissHead came on the radio, I'd turn that shit up."

He looked so damn pleased. "Ah, right on, awesome Chloe! Thanks."

Nodding I said farewell to Skip and decided to do as he asked and go talk to Justin.

As I approached Justin he spotted me and grinned.

First he commented on was my black eye, of course. "Damn girl, that eye looks sick! What's going on?"

I decided to do as Skip said and passed the warning on. "Dude, you need to freshen, like a mofo."

"Are you, saying I smell like weed?"

I nodded. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Word." He replied. "Well, good looking out, Price, want a hit."

I raised an eyebrow, confused as he began to spray some sort of deodorant all over himself, then at me.

"Thanks." I snarled, shaking my head.

Well, that's my good deed for today. I shook my head. I was gonna talk to Ms. Grant, but decided right now, I needed a small bit of alone time.

I made my way to the school's swimming pool building. It was here that, despite the signs, I could find the best smoking spot in the school, as well as something else. I noticed that nobody could see me here, thanks to stage set up for the play. So I indulged in a bit of my usual artwork on the side of the wall, a nice big shout out to Firewalk.

Before moving to my favourite smoking hang out and lighting up.

I observed the campus as I stood, observing the students with slight distaste. _'_ _Students at Blackwell have this herd instinct to glom up into little groups, like sheep, and if you just want to be alone, you get labelled like some dangerous outsider. Just like any other prison, except now the prison follows you wherever you go, thanks to social media. I can't believe Rachel posted a photo of the two of us together last night.'_

Finishing my cigarette, I decided I needed to sit down. So, without a care in the world I casually strolled up to the stage, walked up onto it and sat down on one of the small boxes there. Yeah, there was a sign saying not to sit here, but that's exactly what made this feel so much better.

Petty and small, but what the hell, anything would do right now. At least until I saw the dark skinned bald, grey suited man approaching me. I stood up and leapt down from the stage.

"Principal Wells." I greeted him.

He shook his head, serious as ever. "Chloe Price...is that a black eye?"

"I um…yep." I replied, honestly, what was with people, it was no big deal.

"I hope you know, that Blackwell provides confidential counselling services for all our students. We are a safe space, for any issue." He offered.

I had to admit, I was a little surprised he was even suggesting that.

I smirked. "I'm good. It's the other guy who needed a safe space, from me."

He raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "You never fail to conform to your reputation, do you?"

Then he gestured to the stage. "Miss Price. The sign clearly says 'Do not walk on the stage'. Such disregard for your fellow students efforts alleviate your record of major infractions."

"How many minor infractions in a major one?" I quipped, grinning.

But he still seemed to lack a sense of humour. "This is no joke, Miss Price."

"Who's joking?" I shot back. "You've seen my maths grades."

"Perhaps you'd find me less amusing if I mention the various allegations I've been hearing about your drug use." He replied, still as serious as ever. "You know Blackwell has a zero tolerance policy. Do I have to initiate a search of your person, in order to establish the veracity of these allegations, Miss Price?"

This was seriously getting out of hand now.

I didn't deign to reply, but I made my outrage quite clear on my face.

He just nodded. "That's what I thought, I'll look forward to seeing you in my office after school today, how does that sound?"

Oh I don't think so, time to shut another moron down.

' _Wells really has it out for me, I need to convince him it's in his best interests to back off.'_ I knew it'd be best to start simple, defiance, then work up. "Actually, sir, I'm gonna go with 'no'."

"Ah, so now you are going to mouth off to me, yes?" He replied. "And here I thought your Well of witticisms had run dry."

Okay, just like David, set himself up for an easy comeback. "Oh, I get it, 'cause your name is Wells right? Do you go around all day just hoping for an opportunity to make well references, this must be a big moment for you."

He shook his head. "Jokes? In my experiences that's how the guilty cover up their infractions."

"Sorry Wellsy, but you've fallen right into my trap." I countered. "I've been recording this entire conversation for my blog about human rights abuses at Blackwell."

"You have a blog? Hold on, what abuses have you endured?" He queried, sounding slightly worried.

I grinned. "You know, I've had to talk to you for like, two minutes. That's a long time."

"We are a private institution." He countered. "And policy allows me to search all students on the premises."

So that's what Skip was talking about, well, I had my counter-plan now.

"Is it also policy to label certain students 'High Risk' and single them out for special intimidation tactics?"

He seemed flustered. "How do you know about that designation?"

"Perhaps the better question you should be asking yourself is, what else do I know?" I informed him.

He sighed and gave up, smart move on his part. "I'm sure we, ah, do not need to make so public an issue of your behaviour today, but make no mistake, Miss Price. This is not over."

That's what he thought, but as he left I took a moment to bask in sweet victory, before beginning to make my way over to the picnic tables.

On the way over I happened to pass by someone else; a brown hair girl, clad in blue, who was buried in her book, shy, mousey and quite frankly almost unnoticeable.

' _Samantha Myers.'_ I reflected, recognizing her. _'School wallflower, she could give you a run for your money, Max.'_

Honestly, Max was shy, but compared to Samantha. Shaking my head I reached the picnic tables, spotting another student, Evan.

Then I finally saw them, Steph Gingrich, the brown haired girl was immediately noticeable due to her distinctive beanie. Sitting opposite her was a dark skinned young man with short black hair and black eyes, wearing glasses, Mikey North, her best friend. I immediately hurried up to them.

"If' I'd known the Celestial Avenger was bloodied." Mikey was saying. "I would totally have given him my potion."

Steph smirked. "It was a skill challenge. Potion wouldn't have worked.

"Uh, skill challenge?" I queried.

Steph turned to me. "It's part of the tabletop game we play."

"You wouldn't understand." Mikey added.

"I used to play with my friend Max." I revealed. "It's been a long time though."

No lie, Max and I did play games like this before, but we were never as seriously into it as these too.

Mikey however seemed pleased with my answer, smiling a little. "Right on."

"Got my DVD?" I asked Steph.

She smile and reached into her backpack, pulling it out and handing it over.

"One Blade Runner: Director's Cut, coming right up." She remarked.

I took it gratefully. "Sweet, five bucks, right?"

"Keep it." She said happily. "I'm just glad someone here appreciates the classics. You even asked for the Director's Cut, which took out the shitty voiceover and replaced it with a sweet dream sequence."

"Dream life over real life, that's my motto." I replied with a grin.

There was a small pause and I got the feeling Steph wanted to ask me something.

Sure enough, she did.

"Hey, do you know if Rachel is a gamer?"

That startled me. "Rachel...Amber? You're asking me?"

"Didn't you two go out last night...or was it just like, a friend thing?" She asked, somewhat warily.

"Why do you wanna know?" I queried.

Mikey explained, in a sing-song voice. "Steph has a crush..."

He stopped, silenced by Steph's glare, but now it made sense.

Trying to change the subject, Steph turned to me. "Chloe, you should join our game."

"Yeah, I don't have fifty hours right now." I explained. "Thanks though."

Steph shook her head. "We're near the end of the campaign. So it'll only take like, twenty minutes, what else have you got to do before class?"

She had me there. "What the hell, game on, nerds."

And game on we did. It was one intense game, Steph gave me a character of an Elf Barbarian, I had to chose the name so went with the most Elfy name I could think of Callamastia.

Working together with Mikey's wizard character Elamon; we tore up the game, sadly my character died at the end, but we won, my character's last move being the one that allowed us victory. So, all in all a damn sweet game and Mikey even seemed impressed by how into things I got.

After the game I bid them farewell and, dejectedly, began making my way to the main entrance, ready to enter the dreaded school.

As I was about to go up the steps however, something happened. Someone ran right into me, knocking us both down. I turned and stopped when I saw the situation unfolding.

The person who ran into me was none other than Nathan Prescott. Why did he run into me, he was being chased, by a tall, muscular, dark skinned young man who, if given glasses, would look like Mikey on steroids, no surprise, it was Mikey's big brother after all, Drew North, Blackwell's Alpha Jock and captain of the football team.

For him to be chasing Nathan, definitely something happened to make Drew angry at Nathan, and Drew's shit list was not a good place to be.

It turned out Nathan had dropped some sort of book which Drew then picked up. "What have you got here, Twitch?"

Nathan flared up at once, leaping to his feet. "Don't call me that!"

I watched this unfold, startled.

"Oh wow." Drew remarked as he took a good look at what I now noticed was some sort of photo portfolio. "This is some really weird crap, Prescott."

"It's not yours, give it back." Nathan snapped.

He had rushed up to Drew who held it out of his reach, the two of them getting into each other's faces.

Drew shook his head. "I hate that you're on the team now, you're such a loser."

Not interested in their drama I tried to defuse things. "Wanna take this elsewhere, guys?"

"The mute speaks?" Drew taunted.

At that point, Nathan attempted to grab his portfolio.

Drew was too quick however and pulled it away.

"Whoa, whoa. You earn a spot on the squad, Twitch. You don't have your dad buy off the coach."

Nathan glowered and then snapped. "At least my family pays tuition. How much financial aid does your deadbeat dad need again?"

I winced. _'Wow, dick move Nathan.'_

Drew exploded at that. "My dad lost his job, at the shipyard when _your_ dad closed it down. And you wanna talk shit to me!"

"Leave Nathan alone!"

I jumped, startled by the soft but desperate voice. I turned and sure enough, it was Samantha of all people. She turned to me, desperate, almost as if looking for help.

"You know something Prescott." Drew growled. "I'm gonna do you a favour, you can't be on the team and into this stupid crap at the same time."

It was then he looked over to his right, towards the fountain and I saw his intention. Not good.

"You're a piece of shit, I'm going to kill you!" Nathan yelled, trying to get into Drew's face.

"Stop it, you guys, stop!" Samantha cried. "Chloe do something, don't just stand there watching."

I couldn't believe this, Samantha was trying to get me to stand up for Nathan Prescott of all people.

But nevertheless, right now, the last thing this school needed was more drama. Drew was being the bigger asshole here and, if I really needed t justify defending Nathan to myself, I could just say I did it because Samantha asked me too.

' _The only way to stop a bully is to get aggressive. I've got to put Drew down.'_

So, squaring my shoulders I stepped in.

"Back off, idiot."

That got his attention, he rounded on me. "What the hell did you just say to me?!"

I rolled my eyes. "Back off, as in go away, no one's interested in your crap."

"You're seriously defending Nathan Prescott." Drew retorted, incredulous.

I'd be incredulous too, but I replied firmly. "Congrats, you've actually got me feeling sorry for Arcadia Bay's most spoiled brat. That's how much of an asshole you're being right now."

"You're such a crazy freak, mind your own business."

"You have no idea how crazy I am." I spat aggressively. "Keep pushing and find out."

Drew stepped back, narrowing his eyes. "You want a piece of this?"

"Please." I scoffed. "Kicking your ass is going to be a piece of cake."

What happened next, even I did not expect. Samantha, Samantha Myers, actually laughed at my comment.

Even Drew was startled. "Did you just, laugh?"

"Yup." Samantha replied firmly. "Chloe just owned you."

He glowered. "Shut the fuck up, Freshmeat."

"You shut the fuck up."

Wow, where did that come from. Whatever, I was impressed. "Go Samantha."

Drew seemed to realize he was outmatched however and backed down.

Turning to glare at Nathan he snapped.

"Guess you got lucky this time Prescott, had two girls show up to save you." He threw the portfolio at Nathan's feet. "Take your pervy picture book."

He then stalked off as Samantha approached Nathan. "Are you okay?"

But Nathan snatched his portfolio and then glared at us. "You think I need help, from you!?"

Talk about gratitude. "You're welcome."

Samantha turned to me. "Are you alright? Thanks for sticking up for him, people think, just because of his family..."

She trailed off and I never got to reply, for we both saw Skip approaching and, for whatever reason, Samantha hurried away, scared all over again.

"Everything okay here?" He asked, concerned.

I just nodded. "No problem Skip."

He nodded slowly, backing away and returning to his post. Talk about drama. At that point mom texted me, I smiled as I read it, relieved that things could settle into boring routine again.

Readying myself I reached the doors and was about to open them when suddenly someone else did from the inside. I froze, eyes wide at the sight of none other, than Rachel Amber. There was a brief, surprised silence as neither of us expected to run into each other like this. Then she broke it.

"Oh good, you're here." She said, surprising me.

Then, even more surprising, she grabbed my wrist and practically pulled me inside, before I could even register a reply, or what was going on.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Awake - Question of Love

**Life is Strange Before the Storm: Star Crossed Paths**

Chapter 5 of my Before the Storm novelization, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Protocol115: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, until certain revelations, I thought so too...I mean, at least Warren's awkwardness makes him endearing :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
musicwolf89: Thanks, here we go :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, I know right :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Awake – Question of Love**

I found myself being dragged to, of all places, the drama classroom. As Rachel and I approached, I spotted two students that I recognized at least, Dana Ward and Hayden Jones, rehearsing their lines for the play, under the watchful eye of Mr. Keaton, the Drama Teacher.

"I do beseech you, chiefly that I might set it in my prayers. What is your name?" Hayden recited.

Rachel stopped just after entering the room, I stopped next to her, still confused yet at the same time, feeling strangely mesmerized by Rachel's presence, despite the strangeness of this situation, despite the somewhat 'disreputable' state of her outfit, which I guessed was a costume for the play.

Dana then responded to Hayden with her line from the play. "Miranda, oh my father, I have broke your hest to say so."

Mr. Keaton seemed pleased.

"Admired Miranda, indeed worth what's dearest in the world. Many a lady I have eyed with best regard..." Hayden continued, although he seemed to be running into trouble. "And many a time hath listened...many a time, the harmony of their tongues, hath I listened to..."

"Hayden." Mr. Keaton intervened. "You're killing me, you've had weeks to be off book."

"Sorry Mr. Keaton."

The Drama Teacher shook his head. "No, don't apologize to me, apologize to your scene partner who has been very accommodating and to your other fellow actors, and most of all, to yourself."

It was then Rachel decided to step in.

She got the teacher's attention and spoke up.

"Mr. Keaton, sorry to interrupt. But does this look better?" She asked, gesturing to her costume. "I had my mom take it in a bit."

She began turning on the spot, giving a proper view, I couldn't help but stare, especially when she suddenly winked at me while doing so.

A strange sensation stirred within me then. _'Rachel looks awesome. This is getting as surreal as last night.'_

I actually found I couldn't take my eyes off her.

Dana grinned and teasingly purred. "Looking good Rache."

"Very cool." Hayden agreed.

Nodding Mr. Keaton smiled. "Exquisite Rachel, as always."

I was still so enthralled I couldn't think straight; thus I found myself getting dragged into something surprising.

At that moment, Dana turned to the teacher.

"Mr. Keaton, I'm still having trouble with 'My affections are then most humble; I have no ambition to see a goodlier man'...I mean, does she really mean that?"

Hayden nodded. "Especially because I've just straight our told her I've been banging all the ladies."

"Yeah, that is hard." Rachel remarked with a sigh. "We've talked about that line forever, we need a fresh perspective."

To my shock Rachel turned to me and actually guided me further into the room. She couldn't honestly be thinking of asking me.

Turns out, that's exactly what she had in mind. "The question is, are Miranda's feelings of instant passion for Ferdinand just inexperience and dramatic circumstances or...has she actually just met the love of her life."

Any other day, any other person, asking me that would have produced a simple and immediate response form me.

But this was Rachel and I still had that strange sensation rocking through me, I remembered last night, I remembered it all and realized it actually started then. Why could I get it out of my head, surely I couldn't be.

The words came unbidden, yet strangely, it felt like I meant them, despite not being one for any of that mushy nonsense. "Sometimes, when you meet someone who is going to change your life, you just know it, I guess."

Seeing the looks I was getting I quickly recovered and attempting to give a response more in line with my usual self.

"Also, you've got parents coming to see the show right? At twenty bucks a ticket, it's got to be true love."

"Huh, a romantic and a cynic...wow, that actually really helps me. Thanks." Dana replied with a genuine smile.

It was then the bell went and Dana and Hayden quickly said goodbye and began to hurry to class. Mr. Keaton also began to depart, fretting about his first class. That left just me and Rachel in the room.

Turning to face me Rachel smirked.

"Your eye looks fabulous." She teased gently. "Where'd you get it done?"

"Uh, what?" Was my eloquent response.

She laughed. "Just kidding, that asshole really clocked you."

I shook my head. "It wasn't a big deal."

"I'll just be a minute." She said before heading through to the changing rooms.

I looked around the room, kinda lost. _'Okay, so, why am I here again?'_

It was then Rachel called out to me. "Oh, could you grab my belt for me, I think it's in my bag over there."

She then disappeared into the changing room, leaving me to my own devices.

Looking around the drama room I took in the various sights, the posters, a few notes, I even spotted some graffiti on the back of one of the flats. What looked like an exchange of insults between Victoria Chase and Rachel Amber, as evidence by their initials.

' _Oh no way am I letting your slut shaming slide, Victoria.'_ I thought savagely as I pulled out my marker and made my own note.

Smirking I turned away from the flat and focused instead on Rachel's bag. It was quite interesting, a strange clash of styles. It was definitely a stylish and possibly expensive backpack, but Rachel had decorated it with a fun punk style pins.

Searching for her belt I came across a photo of Rachel when she was younger, along with her father I guessed.

' _Rachel looks so happy here...'_

Shaking my head I put it back and focused, finding the belt. Once I got it I quickly stood up and began making my way into the changing room. There were more posters, notes stuck on mirrors. A poster for the Tempest, showing Rachel and Nathan, in costume, was on prominent display.

I couldn't help myself, after last night, I decided to add my own artwork to the poster, for once, it was actually positive, a nice halo to add to Rachel's picture on the poster. Grinning I put my marker away and approached the changing screen, I could just about hear the movement and knew Rachel was behind it.

Getting closer I held out the belt and tried to get her attention.

"Uh, Rachel, is this your belt?" I queried.

She peeked out and grinned. "Yes, thank you."

Still grinning she disappeared behind the screen again. After only a brief hesitation I began to walk behind the screen myself. Rachel was only half-dressed, her upper body covered only by her bra, although below the waist she was fully dressed. She had her back to me. I decided to say something.

"I...really liked your costume." I blurted out. _'Oh smooth Chloe, real smooth, when did you get all tongue-tied and shy, especially after everything you pulled today with David, Wells and Drew...'_

"Thanks." Rachel replied, smiling sweetly. "So, did you bring flowers for my dressing room."

Staring to feel more comfortable and smiling at the joke I shook my head. "Uh...how about a belt instead?"

"Perfect." She said and I handed it over.

I then stepped away, giving her time to finish changing. Before long she stepped out, fully dressed and smiling.

"Chloe Price..." She stopped and stood before me.

I bit my lip. "Rachel...Amber."

"Last night...was amazing." She remarked.

I laughed at a little at that, nervous again, yet still feeling strangely happy. "I've never seen Firewalk live. Pretty fierce show."

"We'll have to do it again." She replied excitedly. "To tell the truth, I went to bed last night, wishing it never had to end. But then I thought, why? Why does it have to end?"

I understood just what she meant.

Grinning at that thought I nodded.

I replied eagerly. "Maybe it doesn't, have to end."

"Exactly." She remarked; before a wicked smirk appeared on her face. "How would you like to join me on a little field trip?"

I was amazed at this, Rachel Amber, school princess, with perfect attendance and grades, asking me, the school delinquent to skip school with her. If anything, it should have been the other way around.

"Fuck yes. I was born to ditch." I replied enthusiastically.

"I hoped you'd say that." She replied, before offering. "Now about that eye, that's a hell of a battle scar...Do you want me to cover it up with some make-up?"

"Are you kidding?" I asked incredulously. "This is a badge of honour."

Rachel smiled at that. "Respect."

So it was we then left together. Thanks to me knowing the best ways to evade teachers, security and such, we had an easy time and, once I got us out of the school, Rachel led the way and I followed, eager to exactly see where we were going.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Awake - Getting to Know You

**Life is Strange Before the Storm: Star Crossed Paths**

Chapter 6 of my Before the Storm novelization, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Protocol115: Yeah well, I never look at it that way, my chapters are all...the length they are meant to be, I guess :) Thanks, well, here we go.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Awake – Getting to Know You**

I was surprised when Rachel led us to, of all places, the railway line that ran through the woods around Arcadia Bay, there was a train passing by at the time. My confusion must have shown on my face, yet Rachel just grinned.

"You sure you don't wanna just...grab the bus, or..." I queried; still overwhelmed by her presence and how adventurous she was, despite her reputation.

Laughing Rachel shook her head. "Nope, if we're gonna go rogue, we're doing it right."

With that she began to run towards the train, turning to me.

"Well?" She queried, raising an eyebrow.

' _What the hell am I getting into here?'_ I couldn't help but wonder.

Still I followed her as we ran towards the train. One of the cars was open and Rachel leapt and managed to climb on board. I hurried to catch up and soon did the same. We both stood up and I shook my head, wondering.

"Where does this thing go?"

Rachel shrugged casually. "North? Maybe we'll end up in Seattle."

I cringed at that. _'Ah, last place I wanna think about right now.'_

Because of course, the mere mention of Seattle and my mind went into overdrive with memories of a certain camera loving vanished best friend.

"Pull up a chair, Price." Rachel said, distracting me. "The view is amazing."

I noticed she was seated on a wooden crate by the open doorway and grinned.

Looking around it did not take me long to find a similar crate and move it into position. Before I sat down however, I spotted something and went to examine it. There was graffiti over the train walls, Rachel and I weren't the first ones here it seemed. I decided to add my own work to the quotations decorating the walls. With a simple quote of 'Everybody Lies' I made my mark before going to sit down opposite Rachel.

' _Alright Chloe...'_ I tried to rationalize things with myself. _'You're on a freaking train with Rachel freaking Amber. Play it cool.'_

I wondered what the fuck was wrong with me, I couldn't think of anything to say.

' _Is this...nervousness. Is that what this feeling is? Wish Max were here so I could ask.'_ I reflected. _'Should I make small talk, is that what people do?'_

In the end, the best I could come up with was some inane comment about the weather, but even that came out wrong.

Of all things I had to say. "It's nice Rachel we're having."

"What?" She replied, laughing.

I quickly corrected myself. "I mean weather, nice weather."

I groaned, I made such an idiot of myself, this wasn't like me. Why was I getting all tongue-tied, and tingly.

Rachel just nodded, still smiling.

"It sure is."

Silence lapsed between us as I awkwardly searched for something else.

"So..." Rachel said at last. "It's kind of weird that we're hanging out."

"You mean because I don't hang out with anyone and I don't have any friends?" I asked.

She shook her head. "You have friends."

I sighed and admitted. "Well, I used to, friend, singular. Her name is Max, but she left for greener, more northern pastures."

"That sucks..." Rachel replied, actually sounding sympathetic.

After a brief pause I finally found something to say.

"Hey, so...I wanna say, thanks."

"For pulling you out of school?"

I shook my head. "No dummy, for last night."

Rachel realized what I meant and nodded.

I smiled lightly. "If you hadn't shown up..."

"Assholes abound in Arcadia Bay." She remarked casually.

I just nodded. "I owe you, that's for sure."

She looked hesitant for a moment. "Is that, why you came along?"

"Are you suggesting I should need a reason to ditch school?" I asked, laughing.

We lapsed into silence again.

But then Rachel broke it, smiling again.

"I bet you're wondering what we're doing."

I nodded in confirmation. "The thought occurred, yeah."

"Well." She began. "I wanted some company."

"That's it?"

She nodded and I actually felt flattered that, of all people, she choose me to be that company.

"Good to fucking go." I commented. "Anything beats another second in Blackwell."

Rachel quirked an eyebrow at my comment. "You really hate it there, don't you?"

"You don't?" I asked incredulously, before shaking my head. "Right, what reason would Rachel Amber have for hating Blackwell Academy? You're high school royalty."

"You don't know me." She shot back, before that grin was back. "Yet."

Okay damn, I won't lie, that single word intrigued me.

"Let's do something fun." She said suddenly.

I noticed she had slid off her crate and onto the floor of the train car.

I moved to join her, replying. "Okay, I'm listening."

By now we were both sitting on the floor and I listened carefully, wondering what Rachel had in mind.

It was not anything I expected. "Two truths, and a lie."

"What?"

"I think, we should play two truths and a lie." She repeated, explaining. "It's a game were each person offers up three facts about themselves. Two of which are the truth and one of which is..."

"A lie."

"Right." She confirmed before continuing. "And the other person has to guess, which is which."

I grinned. "Sounds fun, you're on."

With that we got ready to begin.

After a brief pause Rachel spoke up.

"I'll start, first off...I'm ambidextrous." She explained raising both hands, she then continued. "Second, I was born in New York. The land of fashion and Broadway, to which I will one day return, when my heinous exile here in Arcadia Bay comes to an end."

"New York huh?" I queried. "I've never been."

Rachel seemed surprised at that. "Not a world traveller?"

"Not yet at least."

She seemed interested in that. "If you could travel anywhere, where would you go? Russia, Greece, Kathmandu?"

I almost laughed at that last one. "Kathmandu?"

"One day...I'm going to climb Everest."

I was amazed at Rachel's aspirations, especially as I could tell she wasn't bullshitting. _'And I thought moving away from Arcadia Bay was ambitious.'_

Getting back on track I asked. "What's your third thing?"

"My third thing?"

I clarified. "Two truths and a lie, you say three things-?"

"Right!" She cried, understanding. "I'm a Leo, meow."

"Okay..." I replied. "So, ambidextrous, born in New York and a Leo, gotcha."

I thought for a moment, looking Rachel over, considering and I almost couldn't believe how easily it all came to me.

"So, which is the lie?" Rachel asked.

I answered confidently. "You seem more like a Cali girl to me."

She laughed and I knew for certain I got it right.

"Damn Price, not bad." She commented. "Long Beach in fact, west coast is the best coast."

"I've only ever lived in Oregon." I replied. "So, nothing to compare it to, I guess."

"Then, we'll have to change that one day, won't we?" She said eagerly.

I smiled warmly at that, the very thought of doing something like that with Rachel had a surprising effect on me.

Rachel then moved closer.

"Okay, your turn, Price."

I nodded. "First fact, right..."

I began to think carefully, how to play this. _'_ _Something about myself...Should I start things off with a lie or with the truth, or should I cheat? Let's see how good she really is at this game.'_

Yet even thinking that, I couldn't do it, not after Rachel had played it straight with me.

So, I started with my first fact, a truthful one. "I used to want to be a pirate when I grow up. I kind of still do."

Rachel grinned at that. "Arrr."

Now for the lie. "I once broke my hand punching Stephanie Kowalski in fifth grade."

"No way." Rachel laughed, shaking her head.

I nodded. "Bitch took my Yoo-Hoo. Knocked her the fuck out."

As we spoke Rachel happened to look at my hand, at the writing on my left palm.

"I see you like to write notes to yourself." She commented.

"Helps me stay focused." I admitted.

Still observing my hands, Rachel added. "Also, sweet scar."

She was referring to the small scar on my left wrist. I just grinned. Time for the final truth. This one would likely sound unbelievable, but it was true.

"I love science." Rachel looked at me disbelievingly and I continued. "Seriously, I think Neil deGrasse Tyson is the shit."

"Huh?" Rachel replied, with a crooked smile.

So, those were my three facts, let's see how good Rachel was at reading me.

She surprised me by suddenly turning to face me and taking my hand in hers, as if reading my palm.

"You're hella mysterious, Chloe Price." She said quietly.

I raised an eyebrow at that word. "Uh, hella? Who says that?"

"It's a Cali thing. Anyway, I think I have your number." She responded.

I waited, this should be good.

"Of course you wanted to be a pirate." She replied, dead right. "Sail the open seas..."

I joined in enthusiastically. "Buckle swash..."

"Plunder secret treasure...So pirate, obviously true."

"Like you said, arrrr." I replied with a grin.

Nodding she continued. "Okay, you say you love science but you're failing chemistry?"

"You're saying failing chemistry means I hate science?"

She shook her head. "Or that Blackwell doesn't inspire your best work."

"Well...sure." I replied; she had my number on that one, that was for certain.

"It's not for everyone, I get that." She replied. "Anyway, school sucks, but you love science, I'm gonna say true."

I grinned, she was good at this.

"Now, about this broken hand story." She commented, sounding dubious. "It's not that I don't think you could knock Stephanie Kowalski out, a bitch takes your Yoo-Hoo, she's gotta get got."

"Damn straight." I fired back, a little amazed, surely she hadn't worked it out so easily.

But she had. "But, you didn't get that scar from punching someone. That scar is from a distal radius fracture."

I was amazed. "How could you possibly know that?"

She then revealed. "I broke my wrist when I was ten."

Looking down I saw an identical scar on Rachel's wrist. "Ah..."

Now it made sense.

Rachel then continued. "The point is, I know that scar you've got comes from breaking your wrist when you fall...like, from a skateboard...I'd guess, six years ago?"

I grinned, she was damn good at this, I clarified. "Seven. Well...shit, I always thought I was a good liar."

"Good thing you're pretty." Rachel teased.

There was a lengthy pause before Rachel spoke up again.

"So, if my math is correct, you told me two truths and one lie."

I laughed lightly. "What, you expected me to cheat?"

We were now sitting directly next to each other, at the open doorway, our legs hanging out as we watched the view go by, whenever we weren't facing each other.

"Winners make their own rules, Chloe." She told me.

"You are crazy good at this game."

"A lifetime of studying the human condition." She replied calmly.

I had to admit it. "Well, I'm impressed."

"I bet it's hard to impress Chloe Price." Rachel commented. "I'm going to feel good about that one."

She paused before then adding. "When your dad is the District Attorney, I guess lying is...something you're used to."

"Seriously?" I queried; amazed. "I know who to call if I need to get out of a ticket then."

I noticed Rachel's expression change and quickly clarified. "Not that I have a ride of my own, car first, embarrassing number of moving violations second."

Rachel smiled softly, different from her usual grins. "Hey, thanks for trusting me."

I have to admit, that threw me.

I made no secret of my surprise.

"Trusting you?"

"You played the game." She replied. "And not everyone would admit to wanting to be a pirate."

"But eye patches are so cool."

Getting caught up in the moment Rachel agreed. "And rum is delicious...I guess. You opened up a lot, that's all."

I smiled awkwardly. "It's not a big deal."

"Hate to break it to you." She remarked. "But Chloe Price is not exactly renowned throughout Arcadia Bay as a bastion of trust and empathy."

"I'm just not really into touchy-feeling shit." I defended, before admitted. "But I feel like I can trust you."

"Yeah?"

"I got on this train with you, didn't I?"

She nodded. "Fair point."

We lapsed into silence again and this time, neither of us broke it. In the end I felt the sudden urge to listen to some music...But I at the same time, I began to wonder.

An idea came to me as I pulled out my iPod and held out the headphones to Rachel. "Hey, want to listen?"

She happily agreed and we sat for a while, listening to the music together. It was remarkably peaceful and even, enjoyable. Far more fun than any of the other times I'd spent skipping school. It wasn't just because I had company, I knew that much, maybe it was because said company was Rachel Amber.

Eventually we removed the headphones and I stashed my iPod again, it was then I noticed what Rachel was wearing on her right wrist.

"Cool bracelet."

"I've had it, I guess." She explained. "Since I was a kid in Long Beach. Reminds me that there's more to experience out there than just Arcadia Bay. Maybe  
one day I'll go back to Long Beach, or anywhere but here. Maybe sooner than later."

I was a little startled by this, to hear Rachel Amber, the most popular girl in school, saying stuff that I, the delinquent, had frequently thought about and even expressed wishes about.

"Me too." I admitted. "Arcadia Bay can suck a bag of dicks."

She looked rather melancholic as she continued. "Sometimes, I feel like I've got no reason to stay. Don't be surprised Chloe, if one day, I'm just...out of here."

"Let me know if you need an accomplice." I offered.

Rachel suddenly brightened up however. "Check it out, we're here!"

"What, where is here?"

"Jump and find out." She told me.

I was startled. "Did you say, jump?"

"Jump!"

I shrugged. "Fuck it."

And did just that, Rachel following soon after.

Once we recovered, Rachel led the way again as we continued on to our destination.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Awake - Sudden Changes

**Life is Strange Before the Storm: Star Crossed Paths**

Chapter 7 of my Before the Storm novelization, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Protocol115: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, I knew about that graffiti, but didn't know what it actually meant, nice :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Awake – Sudden Changes**

It turned out our intended destination was the overlook that granted a spectacular view of the large park on the outskirts of the Bay. It was hard going, following Rachel up the large hill towards the top, where the main viewpoint was.

But we eventually made it and I looked around in awe at the view, it was breathtaking. Boring Arcadia Bay may be, but even I couldn't deny, it had it's beauty spots and this was one of them.

"Hey." I admitted breathlessly. "It's actually a pretty nice view."

"Glad you approve." Rachel replied. "And as your reward for making it up here, I have a new game for us to play."

"Another one?"

Rachel shrugged. "I like games, deal with it. This one I learned in theatre class, it's all about improvisation."

As she said this she walked over to one of the viewfinders and casually leaned on it.

I shrugged, smiling. "So far, what I've learned about you is that you're into acting, lying and playing games."

"What's your point?" She queried.

"That you're either full of imagination, or full of shit."

She laughed shortly. "Hmm, let me know when you figure out which one."

She then began to explain. "This game involves spying on people from afar. Luckily we've got some hi-tech surveillance equipment right here. Let's fire it up."

With that she pulled out a quarter and inserted it into the viewfinder.

However it didn't seem to work, for after looking through it, Rachel began to whack the shit out of the machine.

It was then I saw the 'out of order' sign on the ground. "Well that blows."

I directed Rachel's attention to the sign and she glared. "Well, shit. That' was my last quarter, you?"

She stalked away from the viewfinder as I reluctantly admitted. "Quaterless."

She looked disappointed; so much so I found myself wanting to help.

I even suggested it. "Hey, maybe I can MacGyver something up. I've been told I'm pretty handy."

"Oh yeah?" Rachel responded, looking interested. "Let's see what you've got."

I nodded and turned to the viewfinder, thinking for a moment. I was interrupted by a text from Mikey about Drew, but once I'd finished replying to him, I turned my attention to the viewfinder properly.

It was then I noticed the way the viewfinder was put together. _'Huh, looks like I might be able to pry it open with the right tool.'_

I turned back to Rachel, maybe she had something.

It couldn't hurt to ask. "Uh, I'm thinking about prying open the viewfinder, got a knife on you?"

She turned to me, incredulous. "A knife?"

"Yeah, my mom took mine." I quipped.

Rachel sighed and shook her head. "Uh, no, how about a nail file?"

She held it out and I shrugged. "I guess you could stab someone with a nail file."

Rachel raised an eyebrow and suddenly I remembered the actual purpose of this little talk.

"Oh right, sure, let's try it."

Taking the nail file I turned back to the viewfinder.

Taking one look I knew right away the nail file wouldn't cut it. But maybe it could help me get something that could. My attention was momentarily drawn away from the task at hand however by first a string of lame texts from Victoria Chase of all people, then by the large statue of some pioneer dude.

Once again, something begging for a little street art. I quickly made my mark, 'Don't Axe, Don't fell'. Quickly getting back to the task at hand I began to search for anything that would be useful. I soon saw something, a commemoration plate attached to one of the benches loosely.

The nail file was perfect for unscrewing it and, once it was loose I was able to pull it free, now, for the moment of truth. After exchanging texts with Steph, who warned me about Wells being on the warpath I prepared myself, worry about that later.

Returning to the viewfinder I got to work and to my relief, the plate was indeed enough to prise open the device and there, waiting for me, was Rachel's quarter. I picked it up and approached her triumphantly.

Holding up the quarter I grinned. "I don't wanna boast, so I'll let you do it for me."

"Chloe Price, you are truly the viewfinder whisperer." Rachel replied with a grin. "I stand in awe of your powers."

Grinning like a fool I handed the quarter over and we approached the other viewfinder, thankfully this one still worked. We could see right down to the park below. As we did so I noticed something.

' _Rachel smells like...jasmine? Is she smelling me right now too?'_ I wondered, shocked that I was worried about it. _'Really should have showered this morning.'_

Rachel then began to explain the rules of the 'game'. "Alright, here's the game. You find some people for us to spy on, and then you and I will act out what they are saying and thinking."

I almost laughed at that. "That's it, I do that in my head during, like...every class."

"See, you're a natural, let's give it a try." She responded casually.

I smiled at that and agreed, so we each took a lens of the viewfinder and began to scope out the park below.

Looking around I scoped out our first victim, a speedwalker in probably the tightest, most ridiculous pink shorts.

"Loving this guy."

Rachel laughed as she asked. "What's he thinking right now?"

Pondering for a second I came up with something. "I hope bees don't mistake my shorts for a begonia."

Rachel quickly followed up with. "I've been pollinated twice this week already."

That set us both off laughing and playfully shoving each other as we searched for our second target. We soon saw them, a man and his son by a barbecue grill.

"Hmmm, what's going on with these two?" Rachel mused.

I leapt right in with the first thing that came to mind. "If you want lunch, you're going to have to learn how to skin your own food like a man."

"But I don't know how to skin a bald eagle dad." Rachel replied with her impersonation.

"You don't..." I continued my play-acting. "What the hell are they teaching you in school."

That set us off again and Rachel commented. "Wow, that was dark."

"Too dark?"

She shook her head. "Perfect dark."

Grinning we returned to the viewfinder and spotted our third target, a woman working on her laptop.

One thing immediately caught my eyes. "Sweet beanie."

"What do you suppose she's thinking?"

This one took a bit of thought, but then it hit me.

"Nature's wi-fi, sucks."

Rachel chimed in. "Maybe there's a squirrel family around here with broadband."

"If only I could guess their password." I added. "Welovenuts69?"

"Dingosateourbabies13?"

I winced. "Too soon."

I couldn't help it after that and neither could Rachel apparently, we both burst out laughing.

Resuming our search we turned to someone we overlooked earlier, a blonde woman in a white dress, it was only then we noticed a man in a dark suit approaching her. I didn't think anything of it until Rachel practically forced the viewfinder towards them.

I was a little startled. "Uh, sorry, didn't mean to hog the viewfinder."

But she didn't reply, if anything she looked rather pale. Confused but sticking to our game I looked through again and saw another chance as the man and woman hugged.

"Wooo, jackpot." I whispered. "Commence makeout session in three, two, one...Nailed it. Damn they are really going at it."

I couldn't help but notice the intensity and quickly thought up some witty comment for the next guess of what they were thinking.

"Oh honey, I think we used the vibrating bed for too long." I quipped. "I'm totally seeing double."

I waited but Rachel did not respond. I stepped back, turning towards her.

"Rachel?"

She had stepped away from the viewfinder and stood with her back to me. Something seemed a little off all of a sudden, some change in the way she was standing.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked worriedly?

She turned sharply. "What are we doing?"

"Excuse me?"

"Last I checked you're supposed to be Chloe Price. Yet we've been ditching now for hours and we haven't even gotten wasted yet." She burst out, certainly no longer the cheerful girl of a few moments ago. "That's gotta be against some school ditching rule."

I was a little surprised by this outburst.

Nevertheless, I decided to go along; maybe it would Rachel out of whatever was bothering her.

"Uh hell yeah." I replied. "The honour student wants to show the school delinquent how to party, be my guest."

"How gracious of you."

Okay, now this was seriously out of the ordinary, nevertheless I followed her as we walked further along the overlook towards a picnic area, it was then we spotted them. It was a young couple, out enjoying their picnic, or maybe not enjoying going by the woman's angry expression and the man's apologetic one.

Rachel spotted it the same time I did however. "They have a bottle of wine. Let's steal it."

"Uh okay?" I replied, still a little put out by her change in behaviour. "Or we could go and try to find a liquor store instead?"

"No." Rachel insisted. "You shouldn't bring alcohol to a public park if you're not willing to share it with everybody, right? And...fuck it, I just wanna take something that's not mine."

I raised my hands in surrender, if that was what she wanted.

Nodding Rachel spoke. "Alright, I'm going in. Try to keep up."

With that she approached the couple, moving so she'd be on the other side of them from me.

I watched cautiously as she began acting strangely, drawing their attention.

"Um, can we help you?" The woman asked.

Then, with some rather convinced acting of having breath troubles, Rachel promptly collapsed, causing both of them to rush to her side.

' _Hold shit, talk about committing to a performance. Better act fast.'_

I carefully edged closer, reaching for the wine bottle. But had to stop and act nonchalant when suddenly the woman turned and spotted me.

"Oh thank god." The man cried when he too spotted me. "Please, this girl is in trouble, go get help."

I knew I'd have to come up with something quickly, no room for error, needed to get them to turn around, right around.

"What are you waiting for, go!" The woman cried.

I quickly stammered out a response. "I already called 911; they should have an ambulance here any moment. In the meantime they said to keep close watch on her, like turn all the way around and really focus."

The man turned back to Rachel right away, also stammering. I was amazed they didn't immediately get suspicious.

"Watch out, I'm gonna check her pulse, that's on her neck, right?"

"I still think you should get help." The woman insisted. "There's a ranger station on the other side of the park."

"Good point." The man agreed. "We'll keep watch while you go."

I shook my head, no good.

So I decided to turn it up a notch.

Acting desperate I replied. "Look at all the time we've wasted already. This woman needs mouth to mouth resuscitation, stat."

I'll admit, it was a little cruel, especially when Rachel groaned in response.

I couldn't help myself. "Yup, definitely needs mouth to mouth."

Oh I was sure I was gonna pay for that later.

"Okay, okay...you can do this." The man said nervously.

But he chickened out at the last moment and the woman shook her head.

"Pathetic. Look, he's clearly useless." She said, turning back to me. "This woman needs help from someone who actually knows what they are doing."

Urgh, they just had to make this difficult, I stepped it up another notch.

"Okay fine, I'm going." I said. "But when the police show up, I hope they don't arrest you."

"Arrest us?"

I clarified. "Good Samaritan law, ever heard of it. It means you have to do everything in your power to help someone in trouble, everything."

That turned out to be the push they needed and, as they were distracted I successfully swiped the wine. Rachel meanwhile escaped the mouth-to-mouth via a miraculous recovery and we made our escape, the surprised couple none the wiser.

Reaching somewhere out of sight I quickly handed the bottle over to Rachel and she took a deep swig from it, larger than I expected before handing it over to me.

"Here, you earned this." She gasped.

I grinned. "Thanks."

I took it and drank some myself, already enjoying the buzz.

"I could use a drink after trying to keep up with you."

Rachel did not respond, instead she took the bottle back and took an even bigger swig than before, surprising me to no end.

"I am...excessively sober right now." She commented as she began to walk away.

She was actually walking back towards the train tracks.

I was now confused all over again. _'Right, okay. Guess we're leaving now.'_

Still confused and admittedly a little frustrated as I still didn't understand what was going on, I nevertheless followed her, wondering where we'd end up next.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Awake - Explosions Within

**Life is Strange Before the Storm: Star Crossed Paths**

Chapter 8 of my Before the Storm novelization, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Bl4clkHunter: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Protocol115: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Awake – Explosions Within**

We continued to walk along the train tracks, I couldn't help but smile, still caught up in the moment. Yet something still felt off, Rachel's behaviour since we left the overlook. She had been quiet, almost completely silent, and had been nursing that wine bottle for a long time, even though I was pretty sure it was empty, or at least, almost empty by now. Finally however I stopped, grinning as I took in the sight before me, off to the right.

"Woah, hey, check this out." I said.

Rachel turned to as I stepped off the tracks and moved towards it. Before us was a huge junk yard, a sign identifying it as American Rust. It looked like the sort of area Max and I would have played in as kids, it was a veritable kingdom, made up of trash and long discarded objects, in all, the perfect place to explore.

Rachel however was unimpressed for some reason. "Great, it's a pile of trash."

I shook my head and emphasized. "Uh yeah, an awesome pile of trash...let's explore."

But she just shook her head. "You have fun Chloe. I'm gonna go sit down."

She began walking over to a small crate and did just that. Watching her I couldn't help but feel a little put out.

' _Rachel's been acting kinda standoffish ever since we left the park, what's her deal?'_ I wondered.

I thought for a moment wondering what I should do.

Looking at her I couldn't just leave this be, especially as I was feeling awkward all over again and wondered if I'd done something wrong.

"I've heard that actors are moody." I said as I approached, trying to lighten the mood. "But, wow, Rachel."

She straightened up and glared. "I'm not moody, I just need some space. Is that alright with you?"

The sharp tone with which she said the last part caught me off guard.

"Okay..." I muttered; before shaking my head, I needed answers. "Actually no. I thought we were having a great day together. Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?"

"I'm not acting like anything." Rachel snapped. "I just want to be left alone right now."

"No..." I replied, shaking my head. "I don't understand, you can't just turn on me for no reason."

"I'm sorry, turn on you?" She shot back; startling me again. "I guess I forgot, it's always about how you feel, isn't it? Sad Chloe's fucking sad again."

Whoa, okay, where the fuck was this coming from, all I wanted was to know what the hell was going on with her.

"Maybe you should try giving a shit about other people for once." Rachel continued furiously.

Surely that was uncalled for and I was quick to react. "Are you serious right now?!"

With an angry shout Rachel threw the wine bottle, smashing it against a nearby barrel.

Growling Rachel turned back to the crate and sat down again, leaving me even more uncertain.

' _Okay, I still have no idea what's going on with Rachel?'_ I thought to myself; but saw a possible opening. _'But apparently she gets smashy when she's angry. I can work with that.'_

Looking around I spotted just the tool, a baseball bat, I hurried over and picked it up. Now, what to do with it. I decided the most direct route would be best and approached Rachel with the bat, handing it over to her.

"Here, if you really wanna smash something, this should do the trick." I offered.

She turned to face me again, that same expression still on her face, she stood up, approached and then took the bat from me. I grinned, but then that grin died when Rachel then suddenly threw the bat aside.

"I asked you to leave me alone." She then said, her words short.

I narrowed my eyes, seriously getting frustrated now. "Are you kidding me? I know you're the school princess and all with the DA daddy and the perfect grades and all the perfect little Victoria Chases kissing your perfect ass, but seriously...Fuck you!"

I couldn't help it, the anger just came out of nowhere and the words spilled out, even as I said them I silently cursed myself.

"Great." She replied stoically. "I'm leaving, see you around Chloe."

Oh fuck, I really had put my foot in it this time. I has seriously fucked up yet again. I couldn't let that happen, not after what I was starting to realize.

I had to fix this terrible mistake.

"You can't leave!" I cried, desperate.

But Rachel shook her head. "Watch me."

"Rachel, wait." I pleaded. "Don't go..."

She stopped and turned, glaring at me and shaking her head. "Why not?"

"Because..." I began and then, before I knew it, I was babbling. "Because I don't want to ruin this the way I ruin everything else in my life."

Her expression changed she actually looked sad. "And what is 'this' exactly?"

I grimaced, she was asking, I couldn't lie, but how could I just say what I was staring to realize.

"I mean..." I stammered; again unable to believe I was even saying it. "Fuck, are you actually gonna make me say it?"

"Say what?"

Guess that's a yes, the words came tumbling out. "You know, like...a friendship, but more."

She suddenly looked awkward as she realized exactly what I meant.

I nodded, it was true. "I know, weird right? It's just, today was the best day I've had since...since my dad died and...when I almost ruined it just now, the way I ruin everything, it made me realize...whatever is going on between us is, special."

There was a very, very awkward pause following that.

"Come on, say something." I pleaded.

"Chloe...I...I..." She stammered and I cringed.

I'd pressed too hard, revealed too much, it was too much for her.

I shook my head, trying hard to get my raging, combating emotions under control.

"You know what, forget it, this was really stupid." I said at last. "I mean, you're Rachel Amber and I'm Chloe Price."

"It's not that." She burst out. "It's just hard right now, and I can't talk about it."

"Why not?"

She shook her head. "Because I can't! I know it isn't fair, but it's how it is."

I blinked and rubbed at my eyes, trying to stop the stupid tears from building up.

"Goodbye, Chloe."

With those choked words, Rachel left, leaving me alone once again. My emotions continued to wage war until a red mist descended, anger and fury won out, I seized the baseball bat and looked around the junk yard.

"Fuck. This. Place." I snarled.

All I wanted now was to destroy anything and everything that came in my path.

My first victim was a large pole which held up an old sign which I promptly knocked down, not even caring, in my fury, at the effort I was expending, or damage. I lashed out at a collection of paint cans and, seeing the paint splattered on the sign, I vandalized the face on the sign using the paint.

Staining my hand and not giving a fuck. I needed more, so I turned to a monitor screen and promptly smashed it, I truly didn't care, so long as I could break stuff, I needed the destruction, it was the only way to cope with the anger, the pain, the fury. A bottle was next, I even ignored my phone when it buzzed, indicating a text. Finally I paused when my gaze fell on a mannequin.

I glared at it. "You know she's fake, and yet you can't take your eyes off her. Who else do I know fits that description."

I smashed the head clean off the thing. "Fuck off Rachel!"

Throwing the bat down I overturned a box of junk that had been next to the mannequin, of all the things to fall out, I saw an old fashioned camera.

More unwanted memories as I retrieved the bat. "I never understood your hard-on for camera's Max...You took a million pictures of us and not one of them showed, you were gonna leave when I needed you the most."

I smashed that monstrosity with the bat. "Fuck cameras."

I turned and my anger flared up yet again at the sight of, of all things, an old toolbox.

"If you wanna rip a family apart from the inside, it's important to bring the proper tools." I promptly smashed it, without the bat. "Fuck you David."

It was then I finally looked at my phone, saw the text from mom, she'd heard from Wells. That did not help any, just made things worse.

I had to redirect my rage now. So I just started smashing shit at random, all up until I found something to stubborn to smash, a beat up old junker of a truck which infuriated me so I pretty much beat it some more before going to search for something else...

Then I stopped, dropping the bat as anger gave way to new emotions...sorrow, dismay. For there, staring at me, was the wreck of my dad's car.

"Dad..." I choked out, approaching the car.

I couldn't believe it, here it was, the last thing my father was ever in. Now just another wreck in the junk yard. Then my rage came back full force, all of this, my life going to shit, started with this fucking car getting wrecked.

Lashing out I smashed my fists against it, I don't know how many times, but in the end, the anger just faded again and before I knew it, I was groggy and drained, sorrow filling me once more. I don't know quite what happened, I think I crawled inside, but soon I blacked out.

* * *

Only to wake up to the sound of country music again, my eyes filled with tears, as they had been when I was beating up dad's car. Only now I was in the car, dad was driving again. He turned the music off and turned to face me.

"Why are you crying sweetheart?"

There was a brief flash where I saw, of all things, a raven standing outside the window, but then it vanished.

Still I knew this was another one of those dreams when I answered. "Because you're not real."

He resumed watching the road as he replied. "I'm not?"

' _What is going on?'_ I wondered, actually feeling lost.

Staring at, of all things, a poster of the Tempest in front of me I simply reacted and ripped it down, revealing a perfectly blank space, perfect for artwork, even though I knew dad hated it when I drew on things.

"Kiddo." He said suddenly. "Look on the bright side wouldja."

"What bright side?"

He grinned. "You made a new friend today."

It was then I saw us passing by a large tree, one I recognized from the park, the one that woman had been under. Next to it, I saw Rachel. But then we passed by and I slumped in the chair. Looking around I noticed my marker was missing, then I spotted it, acting as a stopper in the miraculously restored wine bottle.

Dad spoke up again. "Gotta say, that was some fight. A lover's quarrel you might say? She nearly took your head off."

We were passing the tree again, I pressed my hand against the glass, watching Rachel desperately, but we passed again and I slumped back in the seat.

"What do you care?"

Dad shook his head. "Sorry sweetheart, I guess I'm getting into your personal business."

Shaking my head I quickly retrieved my marker.

Quickly scrawling a simple message on the blank spot at the back of the seat, 'Wake up', I turned and saw, of all things, the mannequin head.

' _I guess I did that.'_ I thought, grimacing.

"Sometimes, people need you though." Dad said, turning to face me again.

I started, surprised by his words. He then pointed and I saw us coming up to the tree again, this time the car stopped next to where Rachel stood.

"Even when they don't admit it."

Dad's words echoed in my head as I reached out, Rachel doing the same. Until suddenly she burst into flames. Yet still acted as if nothing was wrong.

"Rachel..."

Then I heard a truck horn and felt impact, before everything went black once more.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Awake - Reunion

**Life is Strange Before the Storm: Star Crossed Paths**

Chapter 9 of my Before the Storm novelization, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Protocol115: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, I'm glad, I was hoping I did that scene justice :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Awake – Reunion**

Waking up I found myself inside the car, it was night time. The dream wouldn't leave my head and I slowly, awkwardly got out of the car. I thought about what dad said, what I saw and I knew.

' _I've gotta find Rachel...I just...Where do I…?'_ I thought frantically.

I had to set this right, I couldn't just fuck this up and leave it. The dream did offer me my best clue and so, getting back to the train tracks I began making my way back along them, heading back to the park. If my dream was correct, Rachel would be there.

* * *

Arriving I sure enough found Rachel, right under that very tree. I wasn't sure what to say or do and I approached slowly and awkwardly. Rachel's body language changed, she knew I was here, without turning around.

"You came...I'm glad."

I nodded slowly. "Hey, I couldn't let the day end with...whatever this afternoon was."

"Chloe..." She began, sounding pained. "I want to talk to you about something but...I don't know how to talk about this."

I spoke as gently as I could. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

"You remember that guy we saw, under this tree with that woman." She said suddenly.

"The one's who were making out?"

She nodded and then, after a pause, revealed the truth. "That was my dad and that woman...was definitely not my mom."

Suddenly it made sense, I winced, suddenly her behaviour since us seeing that all made perfect sense.

She continued. "The worst part is...I'm not surprised, I've felt like my dad has been lying about something for a while. I just...I didn't know what it was. So when I saw he got a text from an unknown number...asking to meet..."

She was almost losing control, tears were flowing freely down her face. I wasn't even sure what to say or do, especially after my last attempt was so catastrophic.

"I thought I could catch him, or something." She was still talking about it and still clearly in pain.

I didn't know what to say.

Nevertheless, I couldn't say nothing.

I did the only thing I could think of, apologized. "I'm so sorry Rachel, I don't...I don't know what to say."

"Neither do I." She replied softly. "Chloe, I love my dad. I love him, and I never want to see his fucking face again."

I bit my lip and shifted awkwardly before admitting. "When, my dad died...I was so mad at him...For months I felt, wrong, because half the time I thought of him I wanted to scream, and the other half, I forgot..."

Rachel finished for me. "Forgot that anything had changed."

I nodded and then, to my surprise, Rachel pulled out the photo I had seen in her backpack.

She held it out and began to explain. "It's silly I've carried this photo around with me for years. It's from Mt. Hood, my dad took me hiking there when I was ten."

She handed it over to me so I could take a better look.

"It started raining and I fell and broke my arm three miles from the car." She paused and then carried on her story. "I remember screaming like I was gonna die, but my dad...he carried me down the mountain. I still remember the smell of his coat, how calm he was, and the sound of his voice and..."

I waited, giving her space this time.

"He was just so strong, you know?" She choked out through tears. "I felt safe."

I nodded, beginning to understand. "You trusted him."

Rachel nodded in confirmation.

I handed the photo back to her, she took it, talking slowly, hesitantly.

"Chloe I...owe you an apology."

"Hey..." I said as reassuringly as I could. "We were both kind of the queen of shitty."

She tuned to me quickly. "No, I mean it. Whatever's going on between us, it's intense, and new, and awesome and...You had the courage to tell me that you feel it too, and I treated you like shit."

I was actually amazed at that, she felt it, what I had been feeling.

Nevertheless I couldn't help but admit. "Courage, I don't know if I'd call it that, more like...blind desperation. And maybe a slight buzz from that wine."

"I just want you to know." Rachel replied; still choked up. "I'm lucky you were with me today...You're a badass Chloe Price."

"What?"

"Remember that biker asshole who wouldn't let you into the mill?" She queried. "You talked your way right past him."

I was beginning to feel awkward again. "You saw that?"

She nodded and continued. "And those skeevy douchbags who followed you upstairs? You dropped that one guy with a bottle to the face."

I shook my head at that. "Only because you showed up at the last minute and..."

"What about Drew?" She queried. "When he was picking on Nathan? You got right in his face and called him out."

I couldn't help but feel I was being showed with false praise now.

Still, I did like remembering that.

"That was pretty sweet actually." I admitted.

"See, you're the real thing Chloe." She explained. "I don't know anyone like you. Plus you came along with me, no questions asked."

I grinned a little at that. "Well, I don't really need a good reason to ditch school."

"I guess tomorrow there will be hell to pay." Rachel remarked.

I shrugged. "My mom might skip grounding and just go straight to the death penalty."

Rachel nodded slowly. "And my dad will definitely punish me with..."

She trailed off and I could only imagine her anger, thinking about that cheating piece of shit.

"Fuck your dad."

Rachel nodded, glaring. "Fuck him."

"What I wouldn't give to leave this place and never look back." I muttered.

To my surprise, a look of hope glimmered in Rachel's eyes. "What's stopping us?"

"Us? Are you serious?"

She nodded. "There's nothing keeping me here, not anymore."

"So, if I came to you tomorrow?" I queried. "And told you to pack your bags?"

"I'm serious, let's do it Chloe." She insisted. "Let's leave this place forever."

I agreed wholeheartedly. We didn't say anything after that for a while, just stood quietly, I actually felt relieved, hopeful for Rachel's sake too.

Rachel looked at her photo for a while then finally broke the silence.

"Can I borrow your lighter?" She asked.

I was surprised but nodded and handed it over to her. I then watched as she used it to burn the photo, dropping it in the trash can and watching as it burned.

Thinking some space would do her good I approached and spoke quietly. "Come on."

But Rachel didn't move, instead, she suddenly lashed out, kicking the trash can over, causing the fire to spread to the tree. Then she screamed, loudly, I gasped in horror as the wind blew, spreading the flames.

Rachel doubled over, sobbing before suddenly screaming again, the fire grew worse as more wind gusted through, spreading the flames and turning the simple fire into a conflagration.

Yet Rachel and I just stood there mesmerised by it and I knew, whatever pain Rachel was feeling, we'd face it. This was our rebirth, our new start. Whatever was waiting, we'd face it together, as we left, escaping the flames, I wondered, just what did the future hold, for the both of us.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

So we reach the end of episode 1, hope you enjoyed it, as I said, this novelization is based on my current playthrough of the game. Wanted to get it all caught up to this before I did my current playthrough of episode 2, so, we'll see what happens and I'll let you know when the next chapter is up :)


	11. Brave New World - Blame Game

**Life is Strange Before the Storm: Star Crossed Paths**

Chapter 10 of my Before the Storm novelization, so at last I start Episode 2, hope you enjoy it.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, most certainly :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Protocol115: Thanks, here we go :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Brave New World – Blame Game**

I hurried to follow mom as we made our way to Blackwell. After the fire that was still raging and being combated by the local fire crews, Rachel and I managed to sneak home, avoiding our families, but now, well, now it was time to meet Wells and face the music for yesterday. Unfortunately, we were running late, due to mom's shift at the diner.

"Chloe c'mon." Mom urged.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm right there."

Honestly, we were already late, it wasn't as if another few minutes would make much difference. Before long however we reached Principal Wells office and entered. Rachel was there, along with two people I guessed were her parents.

I fought the impulse to glare at her dad, now knowing him for what he was. Wells was seated behind his desk and spoke quite sarcastically when we entered.

"Good of you to join us, Miss Price."

"Sorry." Mom said quickly. "My-my shift ran late at the diner and then, just...sorry."

I rolled my eyes as I sat down. _'That's not how to do it mom, you tell the old crab where to stick it.'_

Wells just nodded. "Let us proceed. One of you here is new to the Blackwell disciplinary process...And the other is all too familiar with it."

I didn't reply, just casually stared back, honestly, if this was the best Wells could come up with, I don't know why I even came.

He continued rambling.

"Blackwell's code of conduct is built upon, a foundation of mutual respect meant to foster an environment conducive to education and enrichment..."  
As he continued onwards with his spiel, I zoned out, thinking to myself.

' _Okay, reality check time.'_ I told myself. _'Yesterday did actually happen...I ditched school with Rachel Amber. And then Rachel really did start that fire...and that was after we actually agreed to run away from here...right?'_

"Are you paying attention to me, Chloe?"

Wells voice shook me from my reverie. "Uh, what?"

"Ms. Price." He said with a sigh. "The last time we met, an agreement was brokered, do you remember what it was?"

I didn't even care, but knew I had to make some semblance of trying. "Uh, don't get in trouble again."

But Wells was not impressed. "Trouble is merely the by-product, Ms. Price. What's at issue is your attitude. We agreed that you would rededicate yourself to becoming an exemplary Blackwell citizen."

"We did?" I shot back, now he was trying to put words in my mouth, nice try.

He returned to his chair, serious as ever, boring as ever. "In the event that you were unable, or unwilling to do so, we also agreed that it would become pertinent to reassess your future status at the academy."

I rolled my eyes, here we go.

"Despite all this..." Wells began, listing things off. "You engaged in the following actions yesterday. Insubordinate language...Disregarding posted signs about trespassing on the stage, implications of possible drug-related activities."

Oh yeah, that was a good one, he was really reaching now, looking to blame me for anything.

Even mom wasn't happy about that one.

"What does that mean?" She snapped.

I smirked. "Yes, what does that mean?"

Wells sighed. "It means Ms. Price has developed a reputation as a user of marijuana and I would strongly recommend you take a careful look through her room at home. Shall I continue?"

I really did roll my eyes at this.

"Witnesses say you were involved in bullying Nathan Prescott."

Okay, bullshit, now he was just making stuff up.

I wasn't letting that lie. "The hell I was, I stood up for that little weirdo!"

He shook his head. "I suppose that is one interpretation of events."

And now he tries to twist things just to suit himself.

"Say what you will about my daughter." Mom jumped in, furious. "But she is not a bully."

I decided to set the record straight. "Maybe you should be talking to Drew, instead of me. You know, the guy who actually _did what you're accusing me of_."

No dice, Wells, typical corrupt oaf that he was didn't budge.

"Mr North's situation requires, sensitivity...It will be handled separately." He explained, lying as usual.

"And Chloe's situation is less sensitive!"

"I do not discuss other students situations." He deflected, talking out his arse, again as usual. "We are here to discuss your daughter and her actions."

"Convenient." Mom spat venomously.

I turned to mom at that point. "Mom, you know this is all bullshit right."

She just nodded.

She then glared at Wells before adding.

"I'm beginning to suspect that myself."

"I am sorry you feel that way." Wells replied falsely. "But your daughter's misbehaviour is real and serious. And yet, even with your prodigious disciplinary record, Ms. Price, we needn't discuss any of it."

That, I'll admit, confused me. "We needn't?"

"No." He snapped. "Because you severed your relationship with Blackwell the minute you left school grounds without permission."

I bit my lip at that. "What does that mean?"

He sighed and shook his head. "It means, you've forced my hand. This is a consequence of your actions Chloe, I have no choice but to-"

"I made her do it."

We all froze, variously reacting Rachel's suddenly outburst, even me.

"Yesterday was...all me." She said. "My idea, I...was having a bad day, I needed to blow off some steam and I took it too far."

She actually began sounding upset, I was actually impressed.

"Chloe tried to talk me out of it. 'I've been down that road' she told me 'you're better than this'. But I wouldn't listen." She 'explained'. "See, Chloe was afraid I'd get in trouble or hurt, so she came with me. But only to keep me safe."

I was almost laughing at this, damn she was good.

She turned to me now. "I'm just sorry you got caught up in it Chloe. That you allowed me to drag you down to my level. Can you forgive me?"

"Yeah, sure..." I replied. "We're cool."

I was utterly amazed by this.

Rachel Amber was taking the blame for what happened yesterday, I mean, yeah it was crazy, what happened. But even if she hadn't invited me, I would've skipped anyway, but this, this was new.

"Thank you." She said, settling back in her seat. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Chloe, is this true?" Mom asked.

I nodded as Rachel replied. "It's true."  
 _  
'Totally not true.'_ I thought to myself. _'She really is an amazing actress!'_

But Wells it seemed wanted more confirmation. "Ms Price?"

"Fine, yes, it was her idea...But it's not like she kidnapped me. We were in it together." I replied.

Wells nodded slowly and turned to Rachel. "Ms Amber. Based on what you've told me, I have grounds to punish you. Are you sure what you've told me is the truth?"

"Yes."

"This can't be the full story, Rachel." Her father insisted.

' _Oh you'd know all about full stories, wouldn't you cheating asswipe.'_ I thought angrily.

"Just to be clear, Ms. Amber, you're sure Chloe Price didn't coerce you or-"

"Coerce her!" Mom snapped.

Wells turned, sighing. "I'm just trying to get to the bottom of why someone like Rachel..."

But that of course just set mom off again. "Oh, I think we're clear , Principal Wells, someone like Rachel. But not my daughter."

"Excuse me?" He had the nerve to pretend to be incredulous, like he didn't know what he was doing, elitist bastard.

Mom narrowed her eyes and made her accusation clear. "Do you have a list of students you assume the worst about. You have no right to treat Chloe this way. This is because she's on financial aid isn't it."

God I loved watching that pathetic fool squirm.

"Let's all just calm down."

But mom wasn't for listening, I couldn't help but smirk. "After everything we've...she's, been through in the last two years...You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Ms. Price..." He tried no doubt to subject mom to one of his famous bullshit lectures.

Mom narrowed her eyes at that. "Mrs. Price."

Stopping Wells wisely corrected himself.

He began again.

"Mrs. Price, I appreciate your position, but I assure you it only your daughter's past behaviour that has led us here today."

Mom spoke calmly and sadly, made the unwise decision of not calling the bullshitting liar out.

"I understand Mr. Wells, there is no doubt Chloe's behaviour must improve." She said; totally missing the point here. "But given what we've just learned about the negative influence she was under, I hope you will allow her just one more chance."

Honestly mom, that was worst way to go about it, you don't make yourself look pathetic, or beg the stunted slug in the suit, you put him in his place, like you almost did.

Wells however sighed and turned back to Rachel.

"Ms. Amber. I am as surprised as I am as disappointed in you." He said firmly.

"I understand."

Wells continued. "This being your first infraction in no way reduces its severity. Still we will not be suspending you at this time. But you have squandered our trust, you will no longer be my administrative assistant first period, and you will no longer be involved in Blackwell's production of the Tempest."

I was shocked at that, Rachel slumped back in seat, looking defeated. Surely I couldn't be the only one who just saw the massive error he committed, the show couldn't possibly proceed without Rachel, it was due to begin tonight, which meant there was no time for a replacement to learn all the lines and all that other theatre stuff, whatever it was. Other characters maybe, but not the lead like Rachel was playing.

I immediately jumped in on that.

"What? Are you insane?" I snapped.

But before I could get my point across, Wells cut me off. "Your discipline is still pending, Ms. Price."

"Ray..." Mr. Amber suddenly spoke up. "She loves that show, since it's her first infraction, don't you think..."

"Mr. Amber." Wells snapped. "I don't tell you how to run the District Attorney's office. Please don't tell me how to run my school."

I had to admit, I had mixed feelings about that. Wells was obviously lying, since he clearly had no idea how to properly run a school, given his 'track record'. But he was giving Mr. Amber a harsh warning and with what I knew of the man, there was some satisfaction in that.

"There's a reason we have understudies, for all circumstances, accidental and deliberate. I'm sure that your understudy."

Rachel muttered at that. "Victoria Chase."

"Yes, I'm sure Victoria Chase will do fine."  
 _  
'Wow, I never imagined Wells would want to sabotage his own school's play that badly, he cannot be serious about that, there's no way she'd be in any way fine or whatever. Bitch'll ruin the whole play.'_ I thought, muttering angrily. "That is such..."

"What was that Ms. Price?" He queried, warningly.

"Chloe is upset for her friend." Mom cut in. "But we are both grateful she is not going to be unduly blamed for what happened."

Some hope mom, Wells won't be satisfied until he's kicked all normal people like me out of his precious school so he can suck up to all the elitist rich assholes that infect it, like Victoria Chase.

Shaking his head Wells spoke up.

"There is plenty of blame to go around." He shot back. "Chloe's future at Blackwell will be discussed next, unless you had something to add first, Ms. Price."

I thought for a moment, considering the consequences, and what I'd have to do. It'd be hard, it'd be severe, but there was a chance I could save Rachel here. All it would take is one sacrifice.

I quickly made up my mind. _'No way is Rachel missing the play for me, but thanks to her acting skills...I'll have to go down in flames if I want to fix this.'_

So I began, I practically leapt to my feet, slamming my hands down on the desk.

"Get your head out of your ass, Wells!" I snapped as I did so, ignoring mom. "You seriously think yesterday was Little Miss Sunshine's idea?"

Wells returned to his seat, eyeing me suspiciously. "Ms. Amber has accepted her responsibility."

"Don't you have the slightest idea how this works? You don't wake up one morning and decide to be an outlaw. You need priors, you need training."

"Rachel confessed." Wells pointed out. "Are you calling her a lair?"

I smirked at that. "I confess to thinking she can act like a motherfucker you just bought her crap hook, line and sinker."

I could see Wells digesting what I said, seeming uncomfortable and unsure. It was always strange albeit amusing to have him on the back-foot.

Rachel however nearly spoiled things.

She began pleading with me. "You don't have to do this, it's okay, really."

I had to shut that down pretty fast. "How about you don't take credit for my shit? You don't see me claiming I did my homework, do you? Because that's your...stupid thing."

"Chloe." Mom burst out, shocked. "This can't be you, apologize this instant."

Oh I would, just not in the way mom wanted.

Leaning back on the desk I spoke directly to Wells. "Fine. Mr. Wells, I'm sorry for exposing the flaws in your campus security. This must be very embarrassing for you."

There was a stony silence and then, either Wells bought my act, or he could see what I was trying to do and just wanted things over and done with.

Whatever the case he threw up his arms. "I've heard enough! Rachel, you were clearly trying to cover for your classmate. I appreciate the motive, but I appreciate honest  
more, is that understood?"

As he said this I sat down, still shocked I had actually done that.

"Yes, sir."

He nodded. "You will not be removed from the play."

"Was that so hard?" I quipped.

She thanked me and then Wells turned to me.

I waited for it, I knew it was coming.

"And Ms. Price, I came into today's meeting planning to suspend you for the rest of the school year, with a chance for reinstatement in the fall."

"And now?"

He continued. "You are expelled."

"What?" Mom gasped. "No..."

"I will have Skip Matthews escort you to clean out your locker. You may wait outside my office until he arrives."

I just nodded; it was totally worth it, I don't care what anyone else said.

Wells then stood up. "That is all. Good day Mrs. Price. Mr. and Mrs. Amber."

With that we all stood up and left the office.

* * *

As we left Rachel and I ended up next to each other.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to me.

I just nodded, whispering back. "Nothing to be sorry about."

"Meet me at the junk yard later?" She asked.

"You bet."

She walked over to join her parents who I saw waiting for her. I glared at Mr. Amber again.

"I didn't get the chance to introduce myself earlier." Mom said as she approached them. "I'm Joyce."

"Mrs. Price." He replied stoically.

' _Stuck up asshole, bet you'd lose that arrogant attitude if I said one word about that woman...but Rachel doesn't want me to.'_ I thought angrily.

Mrs. Amber on the other hand smiled and held out her hand, mom shook it.

She then introduced herself. "I'm Rose, this is James. I'm sorry we had to meet like this."

"No, I'm sorry." Mom said. "I'm sure for you this is an unusual circumstance."

Nodding slowly Mr. Amber seemed to unbend fractionally and didn't sound quite as aggressive as he spoke again.

"We really should be going...Nice to meet you." He said, gesturing for Rachel to come and join him.

I heard footsteps and saw Skip approaching, just as the Ambers all left, I turned to mom.

"Mom, I'm-"

"I'll see you in the parking lot." She said, her tone severe.

With that she turned and left.

I heard Skip sigh as he approached.

"Hey Chloe." He said softly. "I'm supposed to walk you out."

I turned to him, calming down, I smiled. "Just you and me, eh Skip?"

He shook his head. "Fuck 'em, bunch of fascists."

He gestured and I walked along, heading for my locker. As we walked Skip seemed to want to talk.

Sure enough, he did. "Hey, uh...Just wanted to say...It sucks what is happening to you."

"Thanks Skip." I said playfully shoving him.

He just smiled. "You're gonna be missed."

So, with Skip waiting, I opened my locker and narrowed my eyes.

I looked at all the crap inside, all those...school books.

' _I don't really care about any of this shit, except my secret stash.'_ I reflected. _'Might as well grab my emergency joint while I'm here.'_

So I began the tedious process of pulling the various books, papers and such out of my locker and dumping them in the nearby trash can, not caring about Skip watching me with a raised eyebrow every time I did so. I did take my photo of my old cat, the late Bongo.

I even decided to play along and sign the locker, like many before me had, being sure to make it clear I didn't make it to the end of the year. Finally I found what I was looking for and, after some effort, I pulled it loose, only to realize something wrong. The joint was gone, in it's place was a note, I read it and glared.

' _Dammit Justin.'_

Furious I slammed my hand against the locker, before binning the note. I turned to glare at the corridor.

' _Fuck every inch of this place...Wish I could tag it from floor to ceiling...But with Skip watching me...'_ I thought carefully and then smiled as I began calculating my plan.

I shut my locker loud enough to draw Skip's attention.

"Bathroom, then I'm out, cool?"

He sighed but nodded. "Okay, but try and make it fast, will you."  
I just nodded and we made our way over, while he waited outside I went in, closed the door and narrowed my eyes, time to go to work.

It took me quite a while, clambering over sinks and cubicles until soon I had tagged almost every inch of the bathroom, with pictures, quotes and god knows what else. I grinned, now that was what I was talking abut. Just hoped someone would find some way to make it immortal before it got cleaned up.

As I left the bathroom and Skip began escorting me out of the school, I saw just the person, for at that moment, Victoria Chase was walking towards the bathroom, I smirked as I passed, I couldn't wait for her to see my work.

Casually walking alongside Skip I exited Blackwell, already savouring my new freedom.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Brave New World - Lost Path

**Life is Strange Before the Storm: Star Crossed Paths**

Chapter 11 of my Before the Storm novelization, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Bl4ckHunter: Thanks glad you enjoyed it and yeah, well, right now, she's anything but poor, at least in her eyes, but I see your point. Yeah :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, she sure is :)  
Protocol115: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Brave New World – Lost Path**

Finally reaching the parking lot I turned to face Skip.

"Later, Skip." I bid him farewell cheerfully.

He nodded and replied before heading back towards Blackwell. I turned to look around the parking lot, there were a number of vehicles around, despite it being Saturday. Many of them were in fact connected to the play I realized, some of them equipment vans and such. Then I spotted a familiar muscle car, saw mom and…

' _Looks like David's here...awesome.'_ I thought bitterly.

I was distracted, thankfully by a text from Rachel, I replied and we texted back and forth briefly before I put my phone away and began my slow walk towards the car. Luckily I found a welcome distraction, namely in the form of the lights for the play, lying out in the open, in the back of a van.

' _Oh sweet, another street art opportunity...'_ I reflected. _'But what to draw; what could the Tempest use more of...Oh I know, anarchy.'_

With a flourish I graffitied the lights with the Circle-A insignia and then put my marker away. Before turning with a sigh and beginning to walk towards the car again. This time however, I received another distraction, in the form of Eliot, who was standing by his car.

I admit I was surprised to see him.

Still I greeted him cordially. "Hey Eliot."

He looked up from his phone, before putting it away. "What brings Chloe Price to school on a Saturday morning? Nothing good I bet."

I might as well get it over with. "I...was expelled."

"Wait really?" He gasped. "Holy shit."

"I know." I replied with a shrug. "I'm surprised it took this long too."

He seemed awkward suddenly; then of all things, asked. "Do you want a hug?"

Seriously where did that come from. But I shrugged again, what the hell.

"Uh, okay..." I muttered.

I was further taken aback when he actually got way closer than I was expecting; but when he finally let go I nodded.

"Thanks."

He actually narrowed his eyes before suddenly asking. "Was Rachel Amber involved?"

"Yeah." I admitted.

"And let me guess." He said, his tone shockingly dark. "She got off scot-free?"

I smirked a little. "Well, yeah, but she tried to cover for me."

"Uh-huh." He replied.

Seriously what the hell, he just up and assumes that; dude had a serious problem. It was all I could do to keep my cool.

"Anyway." I said, willing myself not to let him know I'd seen how he was acting. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I should come by early to grab tickets." He said quickly, perhaps a little too quickly.

I narrowed my eyes and he explained. "For The Tempest? You said we might see it together."

"Oh, right." I replied, remembering. "Good call."

"Did you get my text, about hanging out afterwards?" He asked, a little overeager it seemed.

"Yeah..." I replied distantly. "I mean, I'm not big on making plans, but maybe."

"Cool, cool, uh...sounds, sounds good." Eliot replied with a smile.

"I better go." I said at last, looking over my shoulder. "Mom's waiting to sic her 'attack moustache' on me. Her boyfriend, don't worry about it. See you around, Eliot."

With that I turned and resumed my walk to the car, and my, no doubt, impending doom.

Reaching the car I stopped as both mom and David turned to face me.

"Chloe..." David began. "Your mother and I have been talking."

I sighed. "Can we do this later? I don't think I can handle another fight right now."

"And who do you expect to handle things for you, your mother?" David shot back.

I glared at that. _'Low blow dickhead.'_

"I don't need a conversation." I snarled, glaring at mom who just shook her head. "Not with Sergeant Asshat here. I just need some space."

David growled. "Do not use that language with your mother."

Okay, seriously, he had no right to say anything like that. "Or what David, what will you do?"

"You do not want to test me." He replied.

It was then Mom cut in. "Chloe, we just want to help."

"I'm sure."

"I know what you did." She said softly. "The money, in my purse."

I bit my lip, I had almost forgotten about that.

Mom continued. "I appreciate it Chloe, but where did it come from?"

"Does that really matter?" I asked exasperated.

"I can't turn a blind eye-"

"We need money, mom." I reminded her.

"I'm providing as best I can, I appreciate what you've done, I'm just...I'm worried about you, Chloe." She explained.

I shook my head, my exasperation even greater now. "This is so pointless. I don't understand what we're doing here?"

No word of a lie there, I really didn't get it, what's done was done, honestly, you try to do a good deed for someone and this is the thanks you get.

David of course cut in.

"Maybe if you tried listening to me." He snapped. "Instead of fighting me about everything, you might actually learn a thing or two."

I snapped back, not letting him get away with that. "What, like how to have no job? Or how to be a soldier?"

"Soldiers put family above self and now! Getting kicked out of school? That's what losers do!" David shot back.

Like he was one to talk.

But mom just had to take his side. "You had a scholarship Chloe, do you know what that means? What kind of opportunity you gave up? Do you want to work at the diner?"

I rolled my eyes. "There's nothing wrong with waiting tables, mom."

"Chloe." She began, shaking her head. "I'm proud to wait table because it means you can be whatever you want to be. But what is that, Chloe, what do you want?"

"Maybe..." I hesitated, then sighed. "I don't know yet."

"Maybe, you've had long enough to figure it out." Mom remarked seriously.

Like hell I have.

"Right now, what I need most of all..." Mom continued, just as serious. "Is for the two of you to start getting along."

"Chloe, I care about Joyce, very much." David suddenly said, actually sounding somewhat, softer. "I'm willing to forgive you for the...incident yesterday, if you improve your attitude going forward."

Like I needed to improve, I was just fine as I was, but if it meant some peace and quiet, who knows.

Mom reacted at once to what she heard.

"Incident, what incident?"

"Chloe was incredibly out of line." David explained. "She insulted me, swore at me...But, with an apology, I'm willing to start over."

The more I thought about it, the more I realized I didn't actually care one bit what David thought, or for his 'forgiveness'. But I did care about mom and the last thing she needed was to be torn between the two of us.

"Sure, reset button pressed." I said at last.

"I am glad to hear it." David replied and actually sounded it too.

But then he had to spoil it.

"From now on, I will be assisting your mother in a few areas." He explained. "Like making sure that you are no longer...abusing drugs or alcohol."

I started at that and then crossed my arms, glaring, did he honestly think he was getting away with this. Mom couldn't even look at me.

"Mom?"

"Chloe." David cut across me. "I'd like to empty your pockets and place all your belongings on the trunk of the car."

Too far, too fucking far.

"What the fuck?" I snapped.

"If we are going to start over we have to know you are not abusing drugs." David made up his excuse. "If you're not, you should be eager for a chance to prove it."

"Mom..." I gasped, outraged. "I don't need more discipline from you, I need my mom."

But still she just shook her head, refusing to meet my eye.

She spoke quietly.

"I know Chloe and I'm sorry. But David feels..."

"Joyce." He suddenly cut across her, yet something seemed...off about his voice when he said that. Somehow not at aggressive.

Mom nodded. "We feel, this is the best way to start fresh."

Like hell you do, just going along with whatever he wanted, that asshole thinks he can just get away with this.

"Let's go Chloe, quit stalling!" David barked; that was much better, more like the real dickhead.

I glowered angrily, weighing my options and finally, my temper just exploded.

"Fine." I snapped. "You wanna see my shit that badly!?"

I began pulling everything out, phone, keys, the photo of Bongo, my cigarettes, everything in my pockets. Tough luck on David, he couldn't get what he wanted, no drugs or anything like that in my possession. I pretended to pull something else out, but then revealing I was just flipping him off, only a small piece of what he deserved.

"You what sucks worse than invading someone's privacy." I snarked, relishing my chance to give him a lecture. "Doing it for no reason."

But still he had to try and one up me. "You're awfully smug for someone who just got kicked out of school."

I rolled my eyes as I gathered everything up again, did he not know how lame that sounded.

Mom stepped forwards at that point.

"Chloe, I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Sure." I replied angrily. "As long as you promise to never speak to this asshole again."

I glared sharply at David.

"Chloe..." Mom burst out.

"Joyce, you can't start apologizing now." David began his usual bullshit. "This will only encourage her."

"That's enough out of your David!" Mom suddenly snapped. "We need to start treating each other better and that means all of us. We need a new beginning."

Yeah right, the only new beginning would be without David as far as I was concerned.

But mom of course wouldn't accept that. "A new chapter. One that will involve the three of us, together."

"What does that mean?" I stammered, more than a little taken aback by her exact words.

David began advancing on. "We both agree that the best thing for everyone at this stage is for me to move in."

No, it couldn't be, this dickhead in our house, after everything. Mom was just going to up and betray me like that.

"No fucking way!"

"Chloe, after everything that's happened. I'm at a loss, I need help." Mom cut in.

"Exactly." David replied. "We need a firmer hand steering this ship."

"Talk to me Chloe, tell me what you're feeling."

Mom was really asking that, she couldn't see it, it was beyond crazy.

Finally, the words just burst forth.

"You're trying. I get it, I swear, I do. And I've been making it harder for you..." I paused and tried to compose myself. "But this, is not the answer."

Mom shook her head. "It's the only answer I have."

So that was it then, betrayal complete. Ask me for my opinion, then just shoot it down in flames.

"In a million years, I never thought you'd choose David over me." I quietly replied. "I'm sorry I took that for granted."

Mom had the nerve to look shocked. "I'm not choosing anyone over anyone else. It's about the three of us having a home together."

Didn't mom get it, that was impossible, it was never going to happen, absolutely not.

"It'll be better than you think Chloe." David began butting in where he wasn't wanted. "Once everything's running smoothly. You'll see what a stable home can be like."

As he said that he opened the car door and stepped aside next to mom. I sighed, nodded slowly and made up my mind. I slowly approached the car until I reached the open door and...promptly kicked it closed, drawing an angry reaction from David.

"There is no home." I explained firmly. "Not if he's there."

With that I left, now I had lost it all, I thought I'd at least have some sanctuary, my home, but now that had been stolen from me. Only one place left to go now, I did promise to meet Rachel after all and right now, it felt like the only place I'd be safe in this whole shithole town. The junk yard.

* * *

I sighed as I lay on my back on a protruding piece of junk, probably something I'd tried to smash before. Smoking and holding the bat.

I began to muse to myself. _'How do you know which way is up, when your whole life has been turned upside down.?'_

I remained where I was, looking at my surroundings, unsure what to do now.

' _Blackwell's done with me.'_ I continued to muse. _'I can't go home anymore. Is, this junk yard all I've got left?'_

Dropping the bat to the ground I leapt down after it. I retrieved the bat and began strolling through the junk yard, occasionally knocking things like bottles over with the bat, but without the aggression from last time. I stopped when I finally came across the beat up old truck I'd seen earlier.

I was about to hit it but then, a new idea occurred to me. Dropping the bat again I approached the truck and opened the hood.

"Ugh..." It was a real mess inside.

But maybe, just maybe. I reached for the battery pack and, after some effort, pulled it loose. It was corroded and useless, I needed to find a new one. If Rachel and I were to fulfil our plan of running away from Arcadia Bay, we'd need transport and this was just the thing to do it.

Dropping the useless battery I regarded the truck again. _'This thing is a mess, but...maybe I can fix it.'_

I turned away, ready to seek out another battery pack. It was time to begin my task, time to start fixing up the truck that would be our ticket to freedom. It felt good to have purpose again.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Brave New World - Kingdom of Junk

**Life is Strange Before the Storm: Star Crossed Paths**

Chapter 12 of my Before the Storm novelization, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: True, very true, he tries but sadly, in the wrong way.  
Protocol115: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Brave New World – Kingdom of Junk**

I had a text from mom, I reluctantly checked it and rolled my eyes before replying and then putting my phone away. I began my search, steering clear of Dad's car and instead focusing on finding any other cars, preferably those not too trashed, so I could salvage the battery pack.

It took a while, as well as actually having to get into the car to pop the hood open, but I found a workable one at last. Said battery was from a car that looked somewhat new, it had been brought to junk yard after being clamped. Grinning I carried my prize and returned to the truck and started setting things up.

I got to work and, after some tricky work, where I happened to nearly shock myself, I got it all hooked up.

' _Nice.'_ I mused, proud of myself.

Now, what next? That was what I had to decide. I hurried around and got the door open and climbed inside, seating in the driver's seat I looked around. No keys.

' _Still, there's always another way.'_ I reflected as I picked up the screwdriver on the dashboard.

Using that I tried to start the truck up, no dice, the engine just rumbled without coming to life.

"Damn." I muttered. "This thing needs more love than I can give it right now."

I climbed out the car as I did so.

I wasn't too dejected. "In the meantime, maybe I can spruce it up a bit."

I grinned and began looking over the interior, pleased to finally have a very, very good distraction.

I was surprised by a text from Rachel, we bantered back and forth and I told her about how I couldn't go home, before she told me she was grabbing stuff from home before coming over. Smiling I put my phone away and resumed observing the interior of the car.

Finding three specific areas I needed to work on I turned to face the junk yard again, time to see what I could find. One of the first things that caught my eye as I walked around was a full sized rusting old boat, I grinned and tried to climb up to it, but couldn't, it was bigger than I thought, and I was five foot nine for fuck sake. I eventually gave up, breathless.

"Damn...you...cigarettes." I muttered before looking around. "Ah-ha."

I found a nearby wooden pallet that I pulled over and propped up, acting as a step, thanks to that I was easily able to climb up this time and looked around.

Aside from an amazing view, an old car hood resting against the side of the boat caught my eye, I hurried over and pulled out my new marker, I'd used up the old one tagging the bathroom.

I quickly made my art, a joke treasure map and, after admiring the view some more, I clambered back down from the ship, my mind back on the task at hand, needed to find stuff to use to spruce up the interior of the truck somewhat.

Luckily my first find was situated just a few steps to my left, a toy robot with a blue lightbulb on his head, I quickly unscrewed it and pocketed the bulb, just what I needed, now to look around for other stuff. Namely to cover the worn seats and to cover up the gaping hole left by a rusted floorboard in the car.

My search took me around the ship to a run down stone building, I wasn't too interested about what could be inside it, yet, maybe later. Looks like it could be a sweet hangout. But I did spot a radio that, when I turned on, was playing, of all things, Skip's song. Grinning I set it on the ledge that was actually a small hole in the wall of the building and looked around some more.

On the side of the ship was something very apropos, a pirate flag.

' _Oh yeah, I'm having that.'_ I thought with a grin as I pulled it down.

It was just what I needed, I folded it up, slung it over my shoulder and resumed my search. I finally found a third useful object, a miniature putting green, kicking away the flag I rolled it up and carried it, under my arm, as I made my way back to the truck.

Reaching it and opening the door I prepared to get to work. Using some duct tape I'd found nearby I stuck the flag over the seats, I then set the putting green over the hole and finally screwing in the light bulb. Satisfied for now I climbed in and shut the door, settling back in the driver's seat.

The repairs were far from perfect, but they served and that was all I cared about.

' _This thing looks like a rusted out shopping cart. Probably drives like one too.'_ I thought before sighing. _'That's if it ever does drive, which seems questionable.'_

I smiled at the thought. "Still, how sweet would that be?"

Just then my phone rang, I picked it up, expecting it to be mom, imagine my surprise when it turned out it wasn't.

"Yeah?"

"Price, it's Frank." The caller revealed.

I was startled. "Oh, hey Frank, what's up?"

"Yeah, just checking in to see how you were doing." He lied, not very convincingly.

"Really?"

"No." He replied shortly. "Listen, we've got some business to discuss. Where can we meet?"

I hesitated, a little worried, I still owed Frank money. "What about? Oh, like drugs?"

"Price..." He snarled, getting twitchy as ever when his business was brought up over the phone.

This was despite the fact that his phone was how he did almost all his business.

I sighed and revealed. "I'm hanging out in the junk yard north of town."

"A junk yard, that's great." Frank replied, sounding relieved. "Stay there, I'll see you soon."

Guess I was sticking around here a little longer then.

"Kay, and Frank-" I had to ask, to ease my worries. "I'm not in any trouble or anything, right?"

Frank replied cagily. "I don't know. Did you do anything you should be in trouble for?"

"Like in general, or to you?"

"I'll see you soon." He said simply before hanging up.

I put my phone away and smiled, putting my feet up.

While taking a moment to relax I checked out the interior of the truck, first decorating it with a scary quote on the cab wall behind the seat. Then I struck the jackpot when I checked the glove compartment, finding a sweet beanie inside.

Deciding to just settle down and wait for Rachel to show up, then find some excuse to remain here until Frank arrived, I pulled out a cigarette and lit it, I settled back in the seat and then felt my late night catching up with me. Before I knew it I was asleep.

* * *

When I came to I was still in the truck at the junk yard, but it was different, more surreal, post apocalyptic somehow. The fire seemed to be still on the horizon yet more destructive and devastating than before, then I saw a nearer fire, dad's car, the engine was on fire and there he was.

' _Dad.'_

He was seated by his burning car, doing the last thing imaginable, roasting a marshmallow on a stick. On another stick by his side, was a raven. I approached cautiously and tried to get his attention. He didn't answer. I finally walked until I was right next to him, then slowly sat down.

After briefly hesitating, uncomfortable in the silence, I picked up a stick and skewered my own marshmallow, I didn't know my, my body just acted automatically, as it usually did in these dreams. I began roasting it on the fire too.

Finally dad spoke to me. "Amazing isn't it, I can't look away."

"Sure..." I mumbled.

"Don't pretend you're not mesmerized too." He replied.

I couldn't deny it, the fire was pretty hypnotic.

"See, you're so drawn to it." He remarked. "You don't even realize the danger."

"Danger?"

He nodded. "Fire blinds us, just like darkness. But darkness blinds with absence, with loss."

He had put his stick down as he said this.

Curious I asked. "What does fire blind with?"

Dad passed his hand above himself and the sky was suddenly full of stars, the fire disappeared save the fire in dad's car. "Beauty."

I let out a slow breath, amazed.

Dad summed up the stars appeared with a simple phrase.

"But sometimes, there's a greater beauty yet to come."

"Incredible." I breathed.

"Fire is jealous Chloe." He said; his voice suddenly sharp. "It wants all the beauty for itself, that's why you have to be careful."

I was even more confused now. Dad's voice was also becoming deeper, and sounded as if two people were talking at once.

"Careful of what?"

He turned to me and I froze, felt my stomach turn, the left side of dad's face was ruined, burned flesh which the raven started eating.

He then responded sharply. "Of getting burned."

Before I could reply, I blacked out.

* * *

When I recovered I slowly realized I was still sleeping in the truck and that Rachel was knocking on the window, calling my name. Starting I quickly recovered as she spoke.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to fall asleep with a lit cigarette?" She queried before sarcastically adding. "You could start a fire."

I almost laughed at that as I dropped the cigarette and stamped it out, quickly recovering, it was still daylight, all that stuff had just been a dream. I slowly calmed down. I turned to Rachel as she leaned on the wing mirror, grinning at me.

"So...are you going to invite me in, or what?" She asked teasingly.

"I love giving rides to strange drifters." I quipped. "Hop in."

Thanking me she turned and picked up a large dufflebag and walked around the truck, running a hand over the hood as she did so. I quickly moved across the seats to open the door as Rachel put the back in the back of the truck and then clambered in, closing the door behind her.

"Damn, you've been busy." She commented.

"It's nothing." I replied, feeling a little flustered. "Just some junk I found lying around."

Seeing them she asked. "A pirate flag, a cool blue light? That is dark."

She was referring to my quote. "Too dark?"

She grinned. "Perfect dark. Chloe, this is incredible, I-I can't believe you found us an escape vehicle already."

"That's the hope." I replied with a soft sigh. "But it doesn't exactly drive yet."

"You'll figure it out." She said confidently. "And while you're at it, we're also gonna need some money, you know, to buy stuff."

I smiled lightly at that.

Unable to help myself I commented cheerfully.

"Uh huh, car and money, anything else you'd like?"

I was teasing of course.

"Luckily there's no rush." Rachel replied calmly.

"True." I confirmed; before adding. "And no Blackwell."

Rachel sighed now. "Holy shit, that Wells meeting, I'm so sorry. I can't believe he actually expelled you"

"Why not?" I snorted. "No reason to prolong the inevitable."

"It's definitely Blackwell's loss." Rachel replied, rather serious to my surprise. "You covering for me was amazing, I don't know how to thank you."

"Whatever." I replied quickly. "You tried to cover for me too."

"Tried and failed." She pointed out. "I guess we know who the better liar is."

Smiling I added. "Or maybe my lie was the one he wanted to believe."

"At least Wells has no idea what really went down with us last night." She said after a brief pause. "Shit got pretty wild."

"Rachel, that was more than pretty wild." I pointed out. "You went absolutely nuts last night, what the hell were you thinking?"

Rachel sighed. "I was angry. I didn't expect the whole stupid park to go woosh. But now you're in on it too. Accessory after the fact, unless you tell on me, of course."

Smiling at that I reassured her. "I'm no snitch. I'd be way happier going to jail than having to live at home with Dick-tator David. He announced his plans to move in this morning."

There was a brief moment of silence as Rachel digested this information.

She looked at me sadly.

"Oh God, Chloe, that's awful, I'm so sorry." She said, genuine. "You know what we both could use, therapy."

"Therapy?"

"You start." She offered as she shifted her stance, grinning. "Kick back and tell me what's bothering you."

A little surprised at first I did just that, moving to lie down, my feet in Rachel's lap and began talking about what was on my mind, plaguing it. David, Blackwell, the fire. Rachel had some pretty cool advice as well as some undeserved compliments about me, regarding my appearance, I mean, me, pretty, give me a break.

I had to admit though, by the end of it all, I actually felt somewhat better. I tried to ask Rachel but she hesitated, while I'd pretty much spilled my guts to her, I was in no way wanting to force her. So I didn't push it.

"Can we talk about something else?" She asked at last.

We had been sitting next to each other, her head on my shoulder.

I agreed and replied. "I kinda fixed the truck a bit, that might mean I have life skills, something I've really tried to avoid. Upshot, I'm closer to becoming a car thief."

"That's pretty badass." She replied, she still sounded like she saw struggling, only not as much.

We lapsed into a comfortable silence this time.

Until Rachel broke it, sounding worried.

"Do you think, there's a point when you've been acting so much, that you don't even have your own personality anymore?" She asked suddenly. "You're just whatever you think other people want you to be?"

I kinda guessed what she was getting at and replied. "I think you have a personality."

Turns out I was wrong. "I wasn't talking about me."

I bit my lip, feeling foolish.

Rachel continued. "My dad, doesn't really exist. You saw him in Wells' office. The whole thing is a performance and now I'm starting to feel like everything in y life is bullshit."

By now she had moved away and was sitting at the other end of the seat, legs crossed, facing me.

"But he's still my dad." She continued sadly. "How can I make sure I don't end up like him."

I responded at once to that. "You couldn't be like him even if you wanted to. You're too awesome."

"The fact that you belief that makes me feel better."

It was then Rachel had to leave however as it was time for to start getting ready for the play. I watched her go sadly before getting out of the truck. She had left behind the  
bag, saying it was for me. I picked it up and moved it and myself into the building I'd seen earlier.

Once inside I began setting things up. The junk shack was actually pretty sweet. I quickly checked the text I got from Mikey and smiled. I soon spruced the place up as best I could with various objects I found inside like a sweet tapestry, dartboard, even did a cliché 'Chloe was here' graffiti piece on the wall, fitting I felt. Once I was happy with everything I switched the radio off and opened Rachel's bag. Inside was...clothes.

' _A bag full of clothes...Guess I need those.'_ I thought.

True enough I was still wearing yesterdays clothes. So I carefully picked out the things I needed and, to my amazement even saw Rachel had a T-shirt similar to one I had, I simply had to wear it. It was a T-shirt advertising my childhood hero, 'Hawt Dog Man'.

Pulling it, some fresh jeans and boots and a simple black hoodie on I grinned, now I was set to face the rest of the day. Just then my phone buzzed I had a text from Frank, he was here. I quickly hurried out to find him, spotting a familiar RV right away.

I cringed when I realized it was the one I graffitied the night of the Firewalk concert. Still I approached and got the shock of my life when, of all people to walk out of Frank's RV, I saw the woman Rachel's dad had been making out with. She turned to look at me briefly but then walked off.

Still in shock I approached the door to the RV.

Calling out I couldn't get the encounter our of my mind.

"Yo Frank, it's Chloe!" I got no response. "I don't know the secret password man. Is the password...drugs?"

The door flew open but Frank wasn't standing there.

"Price." He called from inside. "Get your ass in here."

Rolling my eyes I did just that, wondering just what I'd got myself into now.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Brave New World - Truth and Diversions

**Life is Strange Before the Storm: Star Crossed Paths**

Chapter 13 of my Before the Storm novelization, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it; yeah when I saw it I felt that, if she just applied herself, Chloe could probably make a career as a mechanic.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Protocol115: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; To be honest I only choose it because I wanted to use two of the DLC costumes, and if I picked one in Episode 1, I wouldn't have been able to wear the Firewalk shirt.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; really, odd, every playthrough I did had her coming out of the RV?**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Brave New World – Truth and Diversions**

Entering the RV I almost choked and passed out from the stench.

"Dude. It smells like piss in here." I reprimanded Frank.

"Shut up." He snapped as he began walking over to the driver's seat.

Raising an eyebrow I queried. "You have a rough night or something?"

"Every night's a rough night." He shot back. "I've got a notebook in the back somewhere. Go get it for me, would you?"

"Who was that wom-" I began asking as I turned away. "God, geez man!"

I had stumbled as Frank accelerated, nearly knocking me off my feet as we drove away.

But Frank simply didn't care. "Get my notebook Price, then we'll talk."

With a sigh I turned to do just that after answering a text from Justin. All the same I couldn't help snooping around a little, it was interesting, the things I found. For example on Frank's computer I found out Frank actually got a puppy for instance, some strange things, like dreams about clouds in his search history, word about the mill burning down and other such things.

I also decided to add a little something to Frank's grocery list with my marker, namely a note for him to get a real house. Not seeing the notebook here I approached the door at the back, the bedroom. Uncertain what I would find I slowly opened the door, and unleashed the monster inside.

Okay, not a monster, but the very puppy I'd read about who came tearing out of the room and started chewing on my shoelaces. I couldn't help but smile, nor could I deny the little puppy was actually kinda cute.

"Hey there, it's okay little guy." I said with a smile, gently petting him.

Then Frank must have seen what was going on for he called out. "Aw shit. Pompidou, get up here!"

The puppy let go and hurried up to where Frank was sitting.

' _Pompidou?'_ I couldn't help but wonder.

"Ya little killer." Frank remarked affectionately as he petted the little dog.

Seeing Pompidou make himself comfortable next to Frank I returned to my task. Only to get a text from Eliot about the expulsion of all things. He seemed to think I was taking it bad, or worried. Didn't he realize it was the best thing to happen to me, he didn't seem to get the hint, even when I told him in my replies.

Putting my phone away I began searching Frank's bedroom and finally found the notebook. I quickly made my way back over to Frank with the book, maybe now I'd figure out what this was about. Especially since I had noted that I was actually in the red on the book, not a good sign.

Moving to sit in the passenger seat I held out the book.

"Is this it?"

Frank nodded and I sat down at his invitation.

"Pompidou huh?" I queried. "That's a...badass name for a dog."

"It's French." He retorted shortly.

I almost laughed. "Okay...but he's not a poodle, Frank."

"No. He's not" Frank replied. "But I'm gonna treat him like one."

Okay, didn't see that coming.

"Okay, so who was that woman?" I asked casually.

What woman?"

Oh, he wanted to play this game did he. "The one I saw coming out of your RV."

"Oh yeah, I meant to introduce you." He said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Her name is...Mind your own fucking business."

Okay Frank, hard ball it is...I briefly hesitated, Frank was a drug dealer, no doubt used to mouthy customers. He could be a tougher nut to crack than Wells, David, or even that bouncer. Still, I had to know, for Rachel's sake.

"Dude, I'm just curious, what's the big deal?" I asked, starting softly.

Frank rolled his eyes. "Idiot, I make money by being discreet."

I rolled my eyes at that. "No shit Frank. You think I don't know about hiding things from other people? I'm a teenager."

"C'mon Price, I gotta protect my clients." Frank replied, agitated. "Happy customers are the foundation of a good business."

Gotta give him props for that, but I wasn't giving up.

"Hey so..." I began, deciding to use his search history on him. "I had this dream the other night about a cloud that swallowed Arcadia Bay."

"You too?" He gasped.

Jackpot.

I nodded. "See? We're a lot alike Frank. We've got shit in common."

"Sure, I guess." He said hesitantly. "So why are you so hung up on this chick?"

I paused briefly, thinking on my feet.

I then replied, making sure my point was obvious.

"Come on Frank this is Arcadia Bay." I pointed out. "Gossip is all we have to keep us from hanging ourselves out of boredom."

There was a lengthy pause, I could almost see the gears turning in Frank's head as he thought about my words.

Finally he sighed. "I don't know."

"Frank, talk." I told him, pulling my trump card. "And I'll get my mom to make you something special."

That caught his attention, Frank was a regular at the diner. "Like what? How about that firehouse chilli of hers?"

"You got it." I replied; glad I had a way in.

"The woman you saw...her name is Sera." He said at last. "Showed up a few weeks ago, causing all kinds of trouble for all sorts of people."

"Like who?"

"It's a little out of your league, okay." Frank replied, with definite warning in his voice.

I tried to press him further but he wouldn't budge, instead he had us get down to business.

"Heard the mill burned down?"

"Yeah, I uh...heard some things about it." I replied cagily.

"Crazy." Frank muttered. "My friend Damon runs the place, he lost a lot of money last night."

"How about you? Did you lose anything in that fire?" I asked; a little concerned.

Frank shook his head.

His reply was short and quick, but followed by a larger explanation.

"No...But I'll probably get dragged into whatever shit Damon's dealing with right now."

Frank paused before continuing. "Lately, he's been doing some stuff that I don't like but...I don't seem to have much leverage with him like I once had. Anyway, you and I have shit to discuss"

That shit turned out to be a collection errand, he was asking me to sneak into Blackwell, into the _boys_ dorms, to claim some money owed to Frank by none other than _Drew North_. I was relieved it wasn't about the money I owed, although I had to admit to Frank about giving it to my mom, he actually seemed impressed with that. The money Drew owed however, was over a thousand bucks, this was way bigger than I thought, but I reassured Frank I'd get it done as we finally arrived at Blackwell.

* * *

Arriving at Blackwell, surprised as I never thought I'd find myself back here so fast, I made my way from where Frank dropped me off to the dorms courtyard. It was mostly deserted around this time, only Steph, seated on one of the benches and Evan, engaged in his usual photo weirdness with some bird could be seen.

Smiling after responding to a text from Rachel, I decided to go and talk to Steph, only to find the ground shift under my feet. It was then I realized I'd walked through some wet cement and I grinned, grabbing a nearby stick. Time for some larger scale art, an appropriate message, 'Abandon all hope ye who enter here', which I quickly took a photo of on my phone before heading back over to join Steph on the bench.

Steph started when she saw me. "Hey Steph."

I grinned as I greeted her, snatching the sheet of paper from her hands to read it myself.

"Whoa, hey...Callamastia." She replied with a grin of her own.

I was flattered she actually remembered the name of my characters. "Surprised to see me on parole?"

She sighed. "I told you Wells was out to get you. That text was a rare courtesy by the way. I don't normally get involved in other people's dumb decisions."

"Thanks for trying." I told her. "But skipping yesterday was totally worth it."

"Skipping with Rachel Amber does have an appeal." She said with a whimsical smile.

I felt a strange pang inside me, especially as I remembered Steph had a crush on Rachel.

I tried to focus however, not the time to think about that.

"So, what are you doing here?" Steph asked, giving me my distraction.

I replied as evasively as possible. "I'm just picking up something, from...somebody. It's for a friend."

She smirked. "Now I'm really curious."

"What are you doing?" I asked, putting the sheet of paper down. "What's all this stuff?"

"I'm prepping for the Tempest show tonight." She told me. "I'm the stage manager."

"Oh, right." I replied, remembering seeing her name on the list in the drama class. "I think I knew that."

"Honestly, the show's really good. It's worth seeing." After I replied Steph continued. "Obviously Rachel's fantastic, but everybody else is pretty impressive too. You get to see a totally different side to everyone, especially the guys."

I couldn't deny it. "Okay, I'm intrigued, go on."

"Like Hayden's so annoying, but when he puts on that crown? He's actually very princely." Steph explained. "And Nathan as Caliban, there's so much depth there."

"Right, depth..." I replied hesitantly. "Right well, good luck with all of that. Maybe I'll see you later."

Before I could stand up however I saw Steph looked anxious about something.

Sure enough she then asked.

"Oh hey, I wanted t ask you something." When I nodded she continued. "I've been planning to make a move on Rachel, but not if you two were together."

I was amazed and impressed by that, talk about respecting boundaries, even if you weren't sure those boundaries really existed.

Steph jolted me out of my thoughts when she asked. "So, are you? I mean that's Rachel's business, or maybe yours and Rachel's business, but if you feel comfortable telling me."

I hesitated and then finally admitted the truth, it had been stirring within me almost constantly since yesterday after all, or maybe even before that, since the concert.

"I'm...I don't know...It's...It's confusing." I replied.

Steph nodded understandingly and I realized, she must have gone through this too, especially when she first discovered her orientation.

"Yeah...I can imagine, you ever want to talk to me Chloe, you know you can right?"

"I'll see you later, Steph." I replied, smiling.

That actually was surprisingly beneficial. But I had a job to do, a job made more complicated by the doors being locked.

So I had to either become a master lock picker or find the keys. Luckily, I did find some keys, in the caretaker's closet at the end of the dorm buildings where Samuel, the strange man who worked as caretaker at Blackwell was working on the sprinklers.

So now I had my next task, do something to the sprinklers to distract Samuel and swipe the keys. But due to where he was, with his feathered model, I'd have to get Evan out the way first.

It was actually more complex than I thought, taking four attempts at scaring the bird, annoying Evan in the process, to get it to fly away from the path near the sprinklers and onto the Tobanga Totem. Seeing the 'opportunity' this provided Evan's annoyance evaporated into joy.

Smirking I got to work, breaking the sprinkler which came on shortly afterwards and brought Samuel out to try and fix the damage. I took that chance to rush into the closet and grab the keys, as well as tagging the door with an apology to Samuel, dude was kinda cool and I knew he would have been the one who had to clean up my bathroom artwork.

Keeping his love of squirrel's in mind I made sure my graffiti apology on the back door of the closet was done via that 'medium'. Now, with the keys in my possession I hurried over to the door and was about to unlock it when I heard someone coming. I tried to make my escape but no dice, I was seen by the person who emerged.

Of all people, it had to be Skip.

"Chloe?" He burst out, surprised.

"Hey, Skip..." I replied awkwardly. "How's it going?"

"Not that it isn't great to see you and all..." He began, looking equally awkward. "But what are you doing here? Didn't you just get expelled?"

I tried to think up a quick excuse, I didn't really want to create an issue with Skip.

"Relax, I'm just visiting a friend." I said, gesturing towards the dorms.

Skip faltered and stammered. "I can't...I really can't just let you go in."

Dammit Skip, why didn't he just let me past, having to do things the hard way.

Much as I hated it I knew it was time to turn the heat up, maybe by making Skip super awkward I could convince him to let past.

"I'm going inside dude." I said firmly. "You're just gonna have to let it slide."

Skip shifted and shook his head. "I don't think I can, in fact...I think I have to ask you to state your official business, or else vacate Blackwell property."

Wow, what a time to really get into the job. Alright, time to crank it up a notch.

"What's my official business?" I asked him before doubling over slightly, gripping my stomach. "Women's business Skip, as in my uterus. I need to use the restroom, glad you asked?"

He stepped back, flustered. "What, no, it's my job to ask, Chloe..."

I came right back with my reply. "Your job is creepy then, which makes you kind of a creeper."

"It's not like that." He insisted desperately. "Do you know what Wells would do to me if I didn't...you know...patrol."

I jumped in with my comeback. "Is Wells pressuring you to write more students up? I'm not even a student, but sure, don't let that stop you."

"I thought we were friends?" Skip replied exasperated. "Where is this coming from?"

I sighed. "I thought we were friends too, but when the man comes down on you, you come down on me, is that it?"

Skip looked really frustrated and worried now.

His voice was anguished as he tried to explain.

"Look, look, look I'm really sorry Chloe. I'm so confused right now."

I was running out of ammo for this talk. Time to resort to a cruder but still effective method.

"You're sorry? You just looked at my tits, you did. You stared right at them." I accused.

"Oh shit!" He muttered, even more frustrated now. "I don't know what to do!"

"Seriously, my uterus is on fire dude." I shot back, continuing to play up. "Is that, uh, descriptive enough?"

"What, no, I don't wanna know about-"

I kept up the pressure. "En feugo utero, Skip! En feugo utero!"

"I don't know what to say!" He cried. "I'm so sorry."

Then, at that moment, his salvation arrived as a radio call ordered him to check a suspicious car in the parking lot. After a few quick words with me he gratefully hurried off and I smirked. Mission accomplished, I quickly hurried to the dorm door, unlocked it and slipped inside.

Time to do the job I came here for.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Brave New World - Harsh First Impression

**Life is Strange Before the Storm: Star Crossed Paths**

Chapter 14 of my Before the Storm novelization, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Protocol115: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah, he is :)  
Holywoodunderfed: I see, strange, oh well, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
STRANGE GIRL: Geez, calm down, here :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Brave New World – Harsh First Impressions**

Entering the boys dorms, I now had to find out which one was Drew's dorm, luckily I spotted a room allocation map on the wall which straight out told me. Drew was in room 110, a few other names stuck out, such as Eliot's room being 105, Justin's being 106 and so on.

I was determined to get on with my task, but one thing gave me pause, Eliot's door was ajar. I thought for a moment as I stood outside it. Making up my mind I entered, Eliot wasn't in, but nevertheless, I decided to look around. A few things caught my eye. Eliot's homework for instance, a clarinet, lacrosse equipment, a letter from his mother and other stuff.

It was while I was engaging in my inner snoop and checked his computer drawer I found it, Eliot it seems also kept a journal.

' _What have we here.'_ I wondered.

Checking it out I was somewhat surprised by the content, a collection of poems, some of them even veering towards love poetry...but some of them were downright dark or creepy, then I realized the truth.

I stared, wide-eyed, putting the journal away. _'Eliot...was writing about...me?'_

Okay, I did not see that coming. Stepping out of the room I paused for a minute. I glanced at the whiteboard next to the door and sighed. While it was a little strange I couldn't deny his dedication was somewhat touching.

Even if I didn't feel the same way about him, still didn't mean I couldn't be nice. Erasing the message on the board I prepared to write up a new one. I wrote up a message that I felt described him well, while keeping it as nice as possible.

Satisfied with that I continued my walk through the dorm, thankful that nobody seemed to be about in the corridor. I made my way around until I reached room 110. I had to admit I was nervous, I mean, if Drew was in the room, it would make things a lot more complicated.

Still, I took the risk and tried the door, it opened and I found the room empty. Much to my relief. Now I had to figure out where he could be keeping the money. I began looking around, noticing a few things, such as a sleeping bag and certain figurines and comic books. All of which pointed to something interesting.

' _Huh, guess Mikey's bunking here with Drew, that's odd?'_ I couldn't help but notice, as I checked the room, various other things too.

An athletic scholarship notice, a letter from Drew's dad, and many other things, one thing seemed constant, several numbers. I was also amazed that many of the things I saw made me wonder if I had misjudged Drew, from this it seemed like the pissed off meathead jock I had put down yesterday had more depth than I thought.

Anyway the importance of said numbers became clear when I saw the footlocker at the base of Drew's bed, locked with a combination padlock.

I sighed. _'And Drew's money would be in there I'm guessing, guess I need to figure out which of the numbers I've seen in here is right...'_

Kneeling down I got to work and, after a few guesses and trial and error I finally got the correct combination. Grinning I opened the locker and found just what I was looking for, an envelope containing the cash Drew owed. Pocketing it I fixed things back to the way they were before, stood up and got ready to make my escape.

That was when everything went to shit, for at that moment, I heard footsteps. I moved back, into the middle of the room, anxious and worried. Of all doors it had to be the one for this room the footsteps came to. The door opened and I tensed, but it wasn't Drew who came in, it was Mikey.

"Hey...Elamon!" I greeted him, laughing nervously.

I noticed Mikey looked edgy and worried when he came in, now he was even more so.

"Chloe? What are you doing here?" He queried.

"No reason." I stammered. "Just...roaming the halls."

Yeah it was lame, but I was desperate to escape and couldn't help but worry about Mikey's behaviour, I mean, he even leaned out into the hall to look, as if he was being followed.

He seemed to be trying to act normally however as he asked. "Were you wanting to play more tabletop games?"

"Bro, we gotta go!"

I started as Drew suddenly entered the room, the same desperate expression on his face as Mikey, he was also in quite a hurry.

Then he saw me and glared. "Yesterday wasn't enough? You wanna go another round?"

Yet something was off, his usual bravado and hard-ass attitude wasn't there. Now I was really getting worried, if something was actually scaring Drew North, it had to be bad.

He shook his head. "Doesn't matter, Mikey, get your stuff, let's move."

Mikey hurried to do as he said and I looked around, anxious.

"Drew, relax, slow down." Another voice called out from the corridor.

I peeked out the door and almost gasped, I'd seen the guy out there before, it was the same thug who had been beating up that guy outside Frank's RV the night of the concert. I also was getting a seriously scary vibe from the guy that made me cold inside. Somehow it just clicked and I realized, this had to be Damon Merrick.

Suddenly I was hauled back into the room by Drew, who cursed under his breath.

"You're making me think you're nervous about something." Damon called out.

Even the guy's voice was creepy as hell.

"Who the hell is that?" I asked, hoping to be wrong.

But Drew didn't give a straight answer. "No one. Stay in here and don't say anything, little brother."

He then turned to me. "Whatever you do, don't open the door."

I bit my lip, both surprised that Drew was trusting me so much despite catching me in his room. But there he was, going out to face that guy, while leaving me to protect Mikey.

Looking over at Mikey I asked. "You know what's going on?"

He shook his head and then we heard Drew's voice.

"Damon, you shouldn't have come here." He was saying. "School's not the place for this."  
 _  
'Shit, so that is Damon Merrick, fuck.'_ I thought worriedly.

"Really?" Damon replied sarcastically. "Where is the place to collect my fucking money?"

The money I had in my pocket, damn, this was worse than I thought.

"I told you, I don't have it." Drew replied. "Sales are down man, nobody wants to get high right now. But look, it's Spring Season, we just started two-a-days. Those are gonna kill us. I'll be able to sell all the oxy you've got-"

Damon cut him off however. "Drew, you owe me a grand, where is it?"

"I said I don't have it right now."

"I heard about your dad's job by the way." Damon said suddenly, his tone becoming darker. "Tough times. Bet a grand would mean a lot to him right now. Where's my money, Drew?""

Oh shit, this was getting bad, really bad.

It was clear Drew wasn't backing down, but Damon wasn't taking no for an answer.

"I don't know what you expect me to do." Drew replied desperately. "I can't just make money appear out of thin air-"

He was cut off by a sharp blow, both Mikey and I flinched hearing it.

"I want my fucking money!" Damon exploded.

Despite Drew's efforts to defuse the situation it got worse and worse, with Damon continually and violently beating on him.

' _Shit, I gotta, I gotta do something...but Drew said...but that money could...'_ My thoughts raced.

But my body froze; ashamed as I am to admit it, I was just too damn scared to act. It was Mikey moving towards the door that unfroze me as I grabbed him and held him back.

"Let me go!"

I shook my head. "No, your brother said to stay inside."

The last thing I wanted and I'm sure the last thing Drew wanted, was for Mikey to be mixed up in all this.

I did my best to reassure him. "It'll be okay, Mikey, it'll be okay..."

The sounds of the beating eventually stopped and then we heard Damon, breathless.

"Damn, you are one tough kid." He was saying.

"Fuck you." Drew spat.

"Yeah, well how about this?"

Then we heard another blow, much worse than before, the definite crunch of a bone being broken and Drew screaming in agony.

"Good luck running on that knee now." Damon taunted. "Bye-bye football. Well, I'm done, get my money, or maybe it'll be your little brother I talk to next."

I grimaced at that. But finally it sounded like it was over, there were footsteps, Damon, walking away and then, silence.

We slowly approached the door and Mikey opened it, to reveal Drew. He was on the floor, badly beaten up and clutching his leg.

"Drew!" Mikey cried, rushing to his side.

Drew shook his head. "It's okay...I'm okay little brother."

I bit my lip, that was bullshit and we all knew it, still, it showed once again I had misjudged the guy. He was that protective of Mikey. With Mikey helping Drew into a somewhat seated position I slowly approached.

"Thank you, Chloe, thank you." He said, looking up at me.

I thought for a moment, everything Frank had said, what I could do with the money, then about what the money had been gathered for, what Drew intended to do. In the end, one side won out over the others. I pulled out the envelope and handed it to Drew.

"Uh, here..." I said awkwardly. "Sounds like you could use this."

Drew took the envelope, confused. "You took this, from my locker?"

"Frank asked me to..." I admitted. "I didn't, I didn't know. I'm sorry man."

Drew shook his head sadly. "My dad, he...he needs this money, way more than that asshole does...Thanks."

"Drew, you need to get to the hospital." Mikey cried panicked.

Drew nodded and looked back up at me. "Don't tell anyone about this, okay."

"Yeah, no, no way." I stammered in reply.

There was brief silence after that as I hoped things were finally all clam again, apart from Drew needing to get to the hospital.

I looked down awkwardly at his damaged leg.

"What, um...what are you gonna do?" I asked worriedly.

"About Damon? I don't know." Drew replied. "One day at a time."

I nodded slowly. "I hear you."

I did what I could to help after that and, once Drew and Mikey were away in the ambulance, I sighed. My head was still spinning with everything that just happened, but I still had another little promise to keep, this time to Rachel.

So I began making my way to where the show would be taking place, wondering just how this day could get any more dramatic.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	16. Brave New World - Backstage Drama

**Life is Strange Before the Storm: Star Crossed Paths**

Chapter 15 of my Before the Storm novelization, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Bl4ckHunter: Yeah, it was pretty harrowing stuff; and he's not even got started yet.  
Protocol115: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or my characters.

* * *

 **Brave New World – Backstage Drama**

So it was I found myself approaching the stage set up for the Tempest, everything looked to be ready, or at least almost ready for the play tonight. I had received a text from Steph who had heard about the dorms incident from Mikey. As such Steph would be missing the play as she had rushed to hospital to help Mikey and Drew.

Slipping backstage I looked around, everybody it seemed was getting ready. Mr. Keaton looked distressed, no doubt due to Steph's absence, but otherwise seemed to be coping well. Hayden and Dana I could see too and they both seemed to be trying to get themselves psyched up.

' _Rachel would be...likely getting changed, that's the girl's tent there...Boys over there and...huh, Sam?'_ I mused before I spotted her.

Samantha Myers was standing at the corner of the boys tent which allowed her a view to the small strip of area between it and the swimming pool building. It was clear she was spying on someone.

Curious I approached, responding to a text from Rachel along the way. "Hey Samantha."

She started and turned but quickly gestured for me to be quiet. I heard someone talking, mentioning Nathan's name. I had a bad feeling about this, but I edged around so I could see past Samantha. Nathan was there, already in full costume and make-up. Standing opposite him was some grey-haired grouchy guy in a suit.

' _That's...that's gotta be...'_ I realized. _'Sean fucking Prescott.'_

Whatever was going on between him and Nathan here did not look good.

Nathan sounded distraught.

"You don't understand, they all hate me." He was saying. "They're just gonna laugh at me."

Sean's reply was cold. "Why do you suppose that is?"

"I don't know."

"Because you show weakness." Sean snapped. "Just like you're doing right now. When will you learn that this isn't about you and your problems. This is about the Prescott name. My Name."

Whoa, Sean Prescott, major dick, living up to his reputation. Seriously, I probably would have felt _slightly_ intimidated by the guy if I hadn't just met Damon Merrick. Now the guy just looked like the pathetic bully he was.

"You will not embarrass me." Sean snarled. "Nathan!"

Nathan couldn't even look at him; I had to admit, I pitied the guy who mumbled his reply.

Sean smiled, an oily false smile. "Good, now, break a leg, I'll see you after the show."

The asshole had the nerve to act as if nothing had just happened, he turned and began to walk towards Sam and I. He glared as I stood in his way, rolling my eyes I stepped back to let him past, mocking gesturing with my arm for him to do so. He stalked off.

It was then I saw Nathan turn and see us.

"Nathan..." Sam began.

He just glared and stalked off to the boys changing tent.

"FUCK!" He screamed the moment he was out of sight.

I grimaced, yeah, his dad clearly had done a number on him. I looked over at Sam and saw her expression, she was distressed; I had to remember she clearly actually liked the guy.

Biting my lip I approached her. "Hey, Nathan's dad's some asshole, huh?"

Sam shook her head sadly. "I know, I wish he'd just go away and leave him alone."

She actually sounded rather forceful, which was surprising, coming from her.

"Nathan's dad sucks." I replied, a little worried by this. "But you should be careful what you wish for, when it comes to parents."

"Oh Chloe...I wasn't thinking." She replied, suddenly meek again. "I'm sorry."

I knew what she meant and shrugged. "For what, you didn't kill my dad. Or did you?"

Seeing her expression I quickly clarified. "That was a joke.

"I know." She replied calmly. "Your, dark sense of humour reminds me a lot of Nathan's. Actually, you two are really similar."

Okay, what the hell, no way. "Uh, what the hell does that mean?"

"I'm serious." She replied. "You're both artistic and surprisingly sensitive. You've been through a lot and a lot of people unfairly judge you for it. I think you stood up for Nathan yesterday because you know what he's going through."

I had to admit, this stumped me, Sam thought I was sensitive? Also I only stood up for Nathan because she asked me to.

Sam continued, sounding desperate.

"Nathan's hurt and he needs help. But whenever I try to help him, it always seems to make things worse. If you were Nathan right now, what would you want me to do?"  
Tough question, especially as I certainly did _not_ have that much in common with that guy.

Still, thinking it over, an answer did come to me, one that surprised me. "When I'm super pissed, the last thing I want is someone trying to calm me down. But maybe it's what I need. Nathan acted like he didn't want our help yesterday. But trust me, he was glad we did."

"Wow, thanks Chloe." Sam replied. "That's actually super helpful."

I nodded, letting out a slow breath, what the fuck did I just say? Shaking my head and hoping Samantha really could help Nathan out, I headed for the girls changing tent to find Rachel. Once inside however I quickly had to take cover for Victoria Chase was inside, and clearly up to something.

She was setting up cups of tea, but something about the way she was acting, especially to one of the cups was suspicious, to say the least. I watched, suspicious as she stowed something away in her bag before returning her attention to the tea cups and then, seemingly satisfied. She packed things away in her bag and turned to leave.

I quickly hid behind a changing screen and, once she was gone I stepped out. Victoria was up to something shady, I had to find out what, I had a nasty feeling that he was targeting Rachel after all.

Cringing as I quickly read a text from Frank I quickly focused on searching for whatever Victoria has stashed in her bag. I was sure she had slipped something into the drink, clearly meant for Rachel. I needed proof however. So I quickly began rummaging through Victoria's bag until I found the most likely candidate, I should have guessed. Typical of the bitch.

' _Muscle relaxers...'_

"Coming Rachel." I heard Victoria's voice.

Acting quickly I pocketed the pills and stashed everything back in the bag, setting it back where I found it. Rachel and Victoria then entered, Rachel already mostly in costume.

"Hurry now, before your tea gets..." Victoria trailed off as she saw me. "What are you doing here? This area is for cast and crew only."

I shrugged, playing it cool. "I'm here to support Rachel."

"How nice." Victoria replied; sounding as sarcastic and snooty as ever.

"I want to make sure she's, relaxed, before the show." I explained, subtly hinting what I knew.

Victoria didn't take the hint however. "Whatever."

With that dismissive comment she walked over to the cups.

I had to act fast, Victoria was coming up with some lame excuse to try and make Rachel drink the drugged tea. I needed to do something.

"Hold up, you hear that?" I said quickly; it was the best I had.

"Hear what?" Victoria replied, a little testy. "I didn't hear anything?"

Rachel caught on however and backed me up. "Oh, I hear it now. It-it sounds like Mr. Keaton is calling for you."

"He is? He probably wants my thoughts on the set dressing. Okay, don't go anywhere, I'll be right back." Victoria said quickly.

She set the cup down and hurried out as Rachel turned to me. Okay, close call averted, now for the reveal.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked.

I pulled out the pills and showed them to her. "Bitch dosed your tea."

"That is...The least surprising thing ever." Rachel replied with a sigh, taking the prescription bottle. "What should we do?"

I thought for a moment then grinned wickedly, time to turn this little trap on its head, with one simple move. I walked over and casually swapped the cups around, now Victoria's was the drugged one.

"Problem solved."

"Damn." Rachel muttered appreciatively. "Chloe Price, what would I do without you?"

I shrugged. "Have super relaxed muscles I guess."

Victoria returned, muttering to herself, I just stepped back and watched as things took their course and Victoria drank the drugged tea. After some more witty banter I expected, something to happen. Just then however things took an unexpected turn. It started with Mr. Keaton suddenly shouting something about the play being ruined and so I followed Victoria and Rachel out to see what was going on.

Hurrying out we found him standing at the top of the small section of the backstage that was level with the stage itself, talking to everyone else.

"My dear young artists, a misfortune most unkind has befallen us." He was saying. "Juliet is waylaid, that infernal inferno is the culprit, closing down the roads and robbing us of our Ariel. Would that she could but manifest on her Master's whim as a true spirit, alas…Devoid of an understudy the situation is a dire one indeed."  
He looked around at everybody, dramatic and over the top as ever.

"I'm afraid we may have to cancel." There was a pause before he spoke again. "Truly we are a cursed lot, even my prodigious imagination cannot conceive of a worse turn of fate."

It was then Victoria spoke up, already feeling the effects of the drugs and yet, trying to blame Rachel. I couldn't help but smirk at the absolute idiot she made of herself before passing out. A shocked Dana checked on her, confirming she was out cold but fine.

Mr. Keaton was far from reassured however. "Touche Fates, Touche."

It was then it happened, starting with Rachel slowly backing up until she was beside me, smirking.

"What…?" I began before the penny dropped. "Oh no, no fucking chance!"

"Mr. Keaton." Rachel began. "Chloe could step in for Juliet, at least until the road's clear."

"The romantic." He gasped.

"She's the right fit for Juliet's costume." Rachel continued.

No way, this could not be happening.

Surely not, why was this even, who had I pissed off to get cursed with this.

"She is indeed." Mr. Keaton replied. "Tell me, my dear, have you ever acted before?"

"Hell no."

But Rachel continued. "She's being modest. We play improv games all the time and she's fantastic at it."

Damn, that was a good one, not the truth, but not exactly a lie either.

"My dear." Mr. Keaton continued. "What if I told you that the fate of the entire productions rests upon your slender shoulders."

"I'd say, you're super fucked." I replied simply.

"Chloe, please." Rachel pleaded. "For me."

Dammit I just couldn't say no to her. With a heavy sigh I nodded and soon Rachel and Dana were guiding me to the girl's changing tent to get into the damn costume.

All I could think was, what the hell had I got myself into now.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	17. Brave New World - Break a Leg

**Life is Strange Before the Storm: Star Crossed Paths**

Chapter 16 of my Before the Storm novelization, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yes, indeed, hmm, I suppose so...  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Protocol115: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Brave New World – Break a Leg**

Standing in the spare Ariel costume in front of the mirror I glared.

' _I look ridiculous.'_ I thought bitterly while muttering. "Damn it."

I couldn't believe Rachel somehow talked me into doing this. Looking down at myself, groaning and shaking my head I picked up the script on the table in front of me. Everybody else was out and ready to go, I had to memorize the lines for the entire scene I would be in, after which Juliet would, hopefully, finally make it.

' _Urgh...I need to memorize all this?'_ I thought in dismay. _'Thanks Rachel.'_

Shaking my head I turned from my task to get a little low-key revenge. Although not before I responded to Eliot's text, wondering where I was. I used a lipstick lying around to graffiti one of the make-up mirrors, drawing the mask of tragedy fitting for my situation.

Shaking my head I turned back to the script and read it again and again, trying hard to focus on it and remember.

' _Keep calm, you can do this, you can do this...'_ I thought worriedly.

Hearing the sounds outside the tent, the audience, the sounds of the play starting I knew I had to get out there. So, with a heavy sigh I turned and left the tent. Walking over to where the others were waiting until I stood next to Mr. Keaton. He was ready to help me, giving me my cue to go on stage, especially as we were approaching my scene.

Fuck.

It was hard to tell who was most nervous, me, or Nathan standing behind me, ready for his entrance. The guy was radiating nervousness, yet seemed more together than he had before.

That surprised me, then I realized. _'Sam must have actually gone and spoken to him...God, that took some guts, and it seems have worked too...Way to go Samantha.'_

It was then Mr. Keaton nudged me and I froze, was it my cue, was this where I was to go onstage.

Sure enough, Mr. Keaton urged me. "That's you..."

Trying hard to stay composed I stepped out onto the stage and made my way across it to the area marked on the floor, near where Rachel stood, now in full costume. She looked even more amazing than ever, but I had to stay focused.

"All hail, great mistress." I began, reciting what I had memorized. "I come to answer thy best pleasure."

Rachel smiled and replied with her line. "Most fearless, generous spirit. Hast thou performed to point the tempest I bade thee?"

I replied at once, remembering the line thankfully. "I boarded the king's ship, in every cabin, I flamed amazement..."

I embellished my stage directions as best I could, keeping with the mood of the scene and being as 'dramatic' as possible, it actually worked surprisingly well, although I still felt my stomach turning over.

"The fire and cracks of sulfurous roaring, the most mighty Neptune seem'd to besiege and make his bold waves, tremble."

I'll admit, I did stumble a little, but my pauses thankfully were being taken for dramatic effect and I'll admit, that gave me some relief.

Nodding Rachel continued with the performance.

"My brave spirit!" She recited. "Who was so firm, so constant, that this coil would not infect his reason?"

I replied at once with some confidence. "Not a soul, the king's son, Ferdinand, was the first man that leaped from his ship...and cried..."

I desperately tried to remember the line, luckily it came to me.

"Hell is empty and all the devils are here!"

"But are they, Ariel, safe?"

Following my directions I turned and walked towards the shipwreck part of the set. I had to hand it to Dana who was onstage too, playing the part of the slumbering Miranda. From what I heard it was actually hard for actors with the whole pretending to sleep on stage thing. Reaching the point at the prow of the 'shipwreck' I recited my next line pointing.

"Not a hair perished, and as thou bad'st me...I have dispersed them about the aisle..."

As I spoke the next line, I jumped from the wreck back onto the stage.

"In...troops!"

I heard the audience gasp and a few whispers and was amazed, they actually seemed to be enjoying it. I took that as a good sign, I wasn't screwing up at least.

I walked back to Rachel as she began the next line.

"Ariel, thy charge exactly is performed." She said. "But there's more work."

I responded quickly, remembering that line at least. "Is there more toil? Let me remember thee what thou hast promised."

Turning to face me, perfectly in character, Rachel replied. "How now? What is't thou canst demand?"

"My liberty."

"Thy liberty?" She replied. "Nay, this most of all I will not grant."

I paused, taken aback. _'That's not her line, is it...what's going on?'_

"But...thou hast assured my freedom...didn't thou?" I replied, coming up with a reply on the spot.

To my surprise, Rachel went entirely off script yet strangely, I felt less nervous, at least in the sense of performing in front of people, than I had before.

"I never said how dearly I hold thee." Rachel replied; a strange sparkle in her eyes. "My habit's been to keep my soul well-draped. Most loyal spirit, companion and friend...Is acting in my service not replete with excitement, amusement and delight?"

The audience were whispering, some holding their breath, they were _loving_ this.

"Of course mistress...most truly it is so..." I replied shakily.

"Then why, I pray you, wish you to be free?" Rachel queried.

Suddenly it dawned on me that we were no longer performing the Tempest, that Rachel was talking to me, the real me, as herself. I suddenly realized what she was asking and felt what I can only describe as butterflies within me.

Biting my lip, I tried to reply, while still remembering we were on stage.

"Excitement ages quickly...and I fear...If we set out, in search of new, uh, fun...you'll tire of me and...then I'll be alone." I replied, actually confessing a deep and true fear I'd had, ever since yesterday.

The audience whispered louder until Rachel slammed the butt of her staff against the stage.

"I have thee in my grasp, I will not bend." She said. "I will not see thee flying forth alone. The envy would be more than I could bear."

"So come with me...Is that not in thy pow'r?" I replied, almost pleadingly.

"Spirit, take my hands, most faithful friend." She said as she knelt down, put her staff down and held her hands out, I took them.

"For but a little longer I beseech continue in thy service to my schemes. And when they are complete, I swear to thee...We shall fly beyond this isle. The corners of the world our mere prologue. I'll seek to make thy happiness so great, that e'en the name of liberty's forgot. What sayest thou, to my most hopeful wish?"

I was taken aback, Rachel was practically confessing to me on stage. The audience it seemed couldn't get enough of it, one person even shouting out, urging me to agree. Not that I needed any urging.

"Yes."

"I am most pleased." Rachel replied as the audience applauded. She then slipped right back into character. "Your duty, done for now. So go forth hence with haste. I've work to do!"  
Relieved I was finished I quickly made my exit from the stage.

To my relief, when I made it back stage, Juliet was there, in costume, finally I was free. She grinned when I approached and actually hugged me.

"You crushed it, so good!" She said cheerfully.

"You're a born Thespian, my dear." Mr. Keaton said. "I'll be chasing you down next year. And the ending, absolutely transformative, I am humbled."

It was then Nathan was called on to do his part and I had to admit, he did brilliantly. I remained in the wings, watching as the play continued, actually impressed with how everybody did and then, finally, the play was over.

As everybody was taking a bow, Rachel looked over and tried to urge me to come out. I shook my head, but she came over and practically pulled me out. Grinning sheepishly at all the applause, I joined the others as we all bowed and finally, it was all over.

We returned backstage and soon were changing out of our costumes, washing off the make up and such. It was such a relief; I gladly joined Rachel after we were done. Heading out to walk through the streets of Arcadia Bay at night.

* * *

It felt strange, walking down the road with Rachel, especially as she seemed so giddy, it actually surprised me.

"Oh my God, Keaton's face behind you when you walked on stage." She said, laughing.

I laughed too but rolled my eyes. "Ugh, I was shitting myself."

Rachel giggled and we continued to make our way down the street.

Rachel shook her head. " _He_ was shitting himself!"

"That dude owes me."

We walked on quietly for a bit, but Rachel's excitement was too much to contain it seemed.

"My dear." She began in a mockery of Mr. Keaton. "What if I told you that the entire fate of our production rests upon your slender shoulders?"

I couldn't help it, I laughed. I had to admit, it actually felt good. While not on the same level as her, I could understand Rachel's giddiness, feeling it myself.

"I've never had an experience like that on stage." She continued joyfully.

"Yeah, right, you were..." I began.

Rachel cut me off. "No, you, like...seriously...I love nights after a show."

As she said that she leapt up onto the edge of the sidewalk and began balancing along it, I leapt up after her.

"Is it always like this?" I asked.

"Oh totally, it's such a high, no more nerves, just the adrenaline." She replied.

I couldn't help but grin, so that's what I was feeling, what we both were feeling.

Turning to grin at me as we stood in the road again she queried.

"So, first-timer, are you proud of yourself? You were literally perfect tonight, I was blown away."

"Yeah, I feel...really awesome." I replied honestly. "If you told me this morning I'd be this happy tonight?"

Rachel let out a soft sigh. "You've gone through so much shit today."

"Right now is pretty good." I told her honestly; seeing her expression I sighed. "Okay, the whole show was good, I admit it."

"Yeah, it was magical." Rachel said in response.

If anything she was getting even more cheerful. She stepped up next to me and offered her hand, then her arm. Smiling I took her hand and we resumed walking in a companionable silence. Occasionally glancing and smiling at each other.

"Let's leave." Rachel said suddenly. "For real."

"For real, huh?" I questioned in response.

Rachel had turned to a nearby lamp post and was now circling it, holding onto it as she did so.

"You said you wanted to skip town and never look back." She confirmed. "Like I said last night, let's do it!"

I laughed. "I know, I've been thinking about that all day! But that was-"

"Don't say it was just a crazy thought." She said quickly. "You mean it, I can tell, you want this."

"Yeah." I confirmed, before clarifying. "But like, eventually."

I was a little surprised she was so eager for us to do this to be honest.

She shook her head in response to what I said.

"Let's go now." She leapt down next to me. "Didn't we already agree onstage?"

"We can't just..." I began.

"Why not?"

I sighed, the more I thought about it, the more I loved the idea. I thought the reasons why not before realizing how stupid they sounded, when did I care about things like that.

Laughing lightly I shrugged. "Fine then Drama Queen, where are we going?"

Also giving a short laugh Rachel fire back. "You tell me? What uniquely twisted location does Chloe Price plus Rachel Amber equal?"

I had an answer right away. "Why don't you show me, LA?"

Rachel's eyes lit up at that and she began with some poetic and I'll admit, hilarious storyline. However, the more this happened the more guilty I felt, even as I stood, eventually watching her dance in the middle of the road, while I leaned against a lamp post.

"I love this time of night. Don't you just feel like everything's possible?" She asked.

Finally I sighed. "Rachel, stop. If you don't mean this, it's just making me feel like shit that this life you're describing isn't going to happen."

"For fuck sake, I've never been more serious about anything in my life." She cried out as she grabbed my hand.

She pulled me into the middle of the road and shook her head after spinning us both around for a short while.

Finally she asked.

"Chloe, what would it take to convince you?"

Oh God, she had to ask that. I bit my lip, unsure how to respond.

I immediately started stammering like a moron. "How about, um..."

I tried to move in awkwardly, to show her what I wanted, but kept chickening out.

"Oh?" She replied, eyes widening.

That's when I knew she realized what I meant and to my amazement, she kissed me, I eagerly returned the kiss and, if anything, Rachel deepened it.

When we finally parted she asked softly. "Is that, convincing enough?"

"Ye-" Was all I got out before she kissed me again.

I was so lost in the moment, unsure where to put my hands and so much else. Once it was over I didn't even realize we had parted again at first.

"Holy shit." I mumbled, then realizing that there was something falling from the sky.

"Right?" Rachel whispered before noticing it too.

"What is this stuff?" I wondered aloud.

Walking around, admiring it Rachel replied. "I think it's a sign. I think we should leave tonight."

"Really?" I asked, hopeful.

Just the thought of that filled me with wonder, and hope.

Rachel nodded slowly.

"If you want to, I'm ready." She paused and then added. "Let's go sneak some clothes and stuff from my house, and then, we get the hell out of Arcadia Bay."

Gently brushing some of the stuff off her hair I replied. "That sounds perfect."

And so it was, Rachel grabbed my hand and led the way and together, we made our way to the Amber house.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	18. Brave New World - Revalations

**Life is Strange Before the Storm: Star Crossed Paths**

Chapter 17 of my Before the Storm novelization, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yes, indeed :)  
Bl4ckHunter: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, well, I felt sorry for him even before that but yeah :)  
Protocol115: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Brave New World – Revelations**

Have you ever had plans set up only for life to slap you in face with them and cause them to change so dramatically and catastrophically, because that's what happened at the Amber House. Sneaking inside Rachel observed her mother, working in the kitchen.

Motioning for me to be quiet she began leading the way up the stairs. I followed. Only for us to run into her father, we quickly darted back down the stairs and tried to act nonchalant, too late to pretend otherwise, he had seen us.

Coming downstairs James smiled. "Oh, you're home. Rose, Rachel's home and she um, brought her new friend."

For all his arrogance this morning, the guy was surprisingly personable right now.

"Our star returns." Rose announced happily as she came up to join us.

Hugging Rachel she spoke up. "You're just in time, dinner's almost ready. Chloe, was it?"

"Nailed it." I replied, with as much confidence as I could. "I must have been pretty memorable."

"You were." Rose said. "I get the sense that you're used to making an impression."

"Rachel, honey, you were resplendent tonight." James remarked.

Rachel nodded, I could see she was trying to stay calm. "Thanks."

Boy, this was seriously awkward and I knew things could only get worse if we weren't careful.

That was when things took another nose dive.

"Chloe." Rose said suddenly. "You must join us for dinner tonight."

Rachel was just as startled as me. "She must?"

"I must?" I echoed.

"Of course." James insisted.

Rose nodded enthusiastically. "I made chicken a-la king. I'm sure you both acted up quite the appetite."

"Thanks..." I replied awkwardly. "But I was just gonna stop in for a sec and then bounce."

No dice, the excuse didn't work.

"Oh, did you have other dinner plans?" Rose queried.

I felt awkward, even as my excuses ran dry, in the end, it was no use. So Rachel and I were stuck having dinner with the Ambers. Luckily Rachel quietly assured me the plan was still on, she'd get freshened up, pack what she needed and after dinner we'd make our escape.

As she went upstairs I looked around the house. _'Okay, just gotta survive dinner...I can do that, right?'_

It was more nerve racking than I thought, after everything Rachel and I just experienced together. Still I decided to do my best, keep my cool, try to ingratiate myself to the Ambers and then, maybe, we'd find a way to slip away without anyone noticing. It was a slim hope, but all we had, I just prayed Rachel wouldn't be too long, especially as I got roped into helping set up the table.

So, after answering Steph's texts, relieved to hear that Drew was doing okay, I made my way around the house, trying not to be too intrusive, just observing things that caught my eye. A few of them stood out to me, namely something terrifying.

I remembered James Amber was the DA, so it kinda made sense, but damn it seemed he was aiming big. For lying on a desk in the living room was a file, on Damon Merrick. Apart from a few other things here and there, the next main thing to catch my attention was a newspaper article stuck to the fridge about James and his 'oh so important' war on drugs.

' _Something about this photo doesn't seem right, I should fix it...'_ I reflected. _'But I can't with Mrs. Amber right there...'_

I would need some way of making sure she wasn't facing the article in any way, even if just from the side. Deciding to begin helping I approached her.

"Hey there, Mrs. Amber." I greeted, being as friendly and cheerful as possible.

Turning to face me she spoke softly. "Chloe, I'm so glad you're joining us tonight"

I nodded and queried. "So, you putting me to work or what?"

"Yes, if you could please take four plates from the cupboard and set them on the table."

I raised an eyebrow as I cheekily replied. "What if I can't?"

"Excuse me?" She replied, a little startled.

"You said if I could..." I began trying to explain. "Never mind."

But then she smiled as it seemed she finally realized what I meant.

Shaking her head she replied. "You're a riot, Chloe."

Okay, that didn't go as badly as I feared.

I easily accomplished my task, answering a text from Mikey in the process, and one from mom after I'd set up the plates. I then spoke to Mrs. Amber again and got the follow-up task, asking Mr. Amber what he'd like to drink.

I even managed to not call him a cheating scumbag to his face. I got his 'drink order', a sherry, although my attempts at humour did not go down so well with him. However it soon followed with an, interesting, conversation.

"Chloe, maybe you can help me understand something." James said suddenly.

I was a little startled by that. "I'll give it a shot…?"

"Rose and I are...worried, about Rachel." He explained. "Yesterday was so unlike her, what do you suppose is going on?"

"Besides all my bad behaviour rubbing off on her, you mean?" I queried; trying hard not to sound accusatory.

James sighed. "Hm, another joke?"

"You tell me." I shot back. "It seems you and Wells were happy to believe that this morning."

"And you were all too eager to play into our expectations." James replied carefully. "In my experience, that's a tactic people use to cover for someone else."

Oh damn, he was good, I didn't expect that.

"Rachel is her own person." He continued. "She is responsible for her actions. I'd be lying if I said I didn't have concerns about your friendship. But perhaps you're exactly who Rachel needs right now as she navigates the choppy waters of adolescence."

Yeah, let's go with that.

Leaving James to his newspaper I returned to Rose and told her about James' drinks order, she asked me to set up the glass on the table too. A task slightly complicated by the different types of glasses I found when I opened the cabinet. Luckily Rose called over and told me what one I needed, I quickly set it up and returned to her.

"What else? I feel like I'm getting good at this."

Smiling lightly Rose replied. "Only one last step, as our guest, you may do the honour of lighting the candle. The lighter is in the-"

"It's cool, I've got my own." I told her quickly; seeing her expression I quickly made up an excuse. "You never know when you'll need to light a candle, right."  
She just nodded and turned away, heading over to the sink.

Now was my chance. With nobody watching I quickly approached the fridge and gave the article my own piece of artwork, styling James to look like Dracula. Satisfied I headed over to the table, lighting the candles.

' _The Amber family and fire, what could possibly go wrong.'_ I reflected.

It was then Rachel came down the stairs and dinner was ready. I tried to prepare myself for the upcoming dinner, but it ended up being nothing like I expected and led to probably the most dramatic part of the day so far.

* * *

We were sitting quietly, just eating, I was actually grateful nobody was talking. Although it was clear the atmosphere was frosty, at least to me and Rachel, given what we knew. James and Rose seemed as calm as ever.

Then Rose broke the silence. "So, Chloe, are you and Rachel in any of the same classes?"

"I wish." I replied; relieved it was a relatively easy topic. "Rachel's all honours. I'm still trying to get into remedial...what's it called? Vocabulary!"

That seemed to bring a sense of unease to James and Rose, but they also quickly got over it, much to my relief.

"What about that fire?" Rose then asked, changing the subject.

This of course prompted Rachel to choke on her drink.

Finally clearing her throat she tried a quick dodge. "Dinner's really good, mom."

"Thank you, Rachel." Rose replied before continuing about the fire. "The way the fire spread so fast. I've never heard anything like it."

Rachel and I shared a worried look at this.

"It's almost surreal." I tried to offer up. "They say a fire like that could only come from a crime of passion."

"Passion, what does that mean?" James asked, suddenly suspicious.

Looking over at James I tried to subtly hint to drop subject. "I dunno, you tell me."

Seeing his look I quickly added clarification

"Cause you're the DA, of course."

James nodded slowly before replying. "It's certainly troubling. The latest report from the commissioner's office suggests arson."

"Arson?" Rose gasped. "Why would anyone do that?"

Cue another nervous glance between Rachel and I.

James continued however, unaware.

"Any number of reasons. With everything going on in the world today, even a town like Arcadia Bay isn't immune to the ills of society."

Whoa, pretty heavy stuff there, did he rehearse that or just come up with it.

Rose then turned to me. "I cannot imagine how difficult these last few years have been for you Chloe. Now that you and Rachel have become friends, I want you to know that our home is always open to you."

"Cool, thanks..." I replied, awkward, but truly grateful for her kindness.

"Well said dear." James remarked with a smile, the first genuine smile I'd seen on his face. "It's imperative, in such troubled times as these, that we remember what is most important to us, family."

Family huh, amazing he could say that with a straight face after what Rachel and I saw him doing yesterday.

"Family is not merely a gift." James continued, oblivious to Rachel's clearly building rage, as I saw. "It is a responsibility. As such, those we love must be cared for, and never, ever, taken for granted."

Okay, this guy was seriously turning up the bullshit to god knows how high. But having seen her temper first hand, the last thing I wanted was Rachel's anger exploded.

I turned to her quickly. "Uh, yeah, that's super true. And also, remember Rachel, that even when shit's like, the lamest ever, you can always run away from whatever's bothering you. As long as you just keep calm."

"An interesting philosophy Chloe." Rose commented.

I was more focused on Rachel however, praying my words had an effect.

They almost did, until James spoke again.

"Yes indeed, not one I would endorse, however. I favour confronting my problems head on." He said; admittedly fair but firm. "But to each their own, I suppose."

"Oh fucking blow me." Rachel snapped.

Shit not good. I tried to create a distraction but nobody bought it and before I knew a full blown argument started, that got worse when, with no explanation, I got dragged into it. But before long, I wasn't paying any further attention to James' put downs.

I was watching Rachel. It was clear her rage was building and she wasn't even listening to us. Then the dam burst and Rachel grabbed the salad bowl and smashed it through the table, shocking everyone into silence.

"Why can't you just tell me the fucking truth!" She screamed at her father. "Stop lying! Stop being a politician for one fucking minute. Can't you just...be my dad?"

An uncomfortable silence followed this, before James spoke again.

"Rachel, that woman you saw, that wasn't my mistress..." He said at last.

I rolled my eyes, honestly, did he think that would work. Then the asshole dropped one hell of a bombshell.

"That...was your mother."

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, like before, there will be a slight break then I'll be back with Episode 3, so, until then, stay tuned :)


	19. Hell is Empty - Horrible Truth

**Life is Strange Before the Storm: Star Crossed Paths**

Chapter 18 of my Before the Storm novelization, we begin episode 3 now, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Um, okay then, alright.  
Protocol115: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, sadly, I can't quite capture everything, although God knows I do try, still, glad you enjoyed :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
**

Now onto the story, as a side note, I had to chance how this chapter was portrayed to be more realistic, than how it's shown in the game.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Hell is Empty – Horrible Truth**

It was funny how quickly things could change. Not too long ago, Rachel, James, Rose and I had all been arguing, then Rachel freaked out utterly wrecked the dining room table and called her father out at last. Only for to reveal his apparent 'bit on the side' was in fact Rachel's mother.

It took a moment for the actual meaning of that to sink in. By that he meant, the woman we saw him with under that tree was Rachel's biological mother. Rose Amber was James' wife, had raised Rachel, but hadn't actually given birth to her. Sera was the one who had given birth to her. The mood had gone from angry and crazy to melancholic and quiet.

We had moved to the living room, Rachel and I were sitting on the sofa, James in the recliner opposite us while Rose opted to stand next to him. Awkward and hard though this was, I stayed, only because Rachel wanted me too, I wasn't going to leave her to face this alone. James sighed and, since Rachel had pretty much demanded it, it was clear he was going to give us the truth now.

We were finally going to learn Sera's story.

Looking at us both carefully James seemed to think for a moment.

Then he began, awkwardly. "I want to tell you all of it. But, are you sure that Chloe should be here for-"

For once I understood his hesitance at my presence and couldn't blame him.

Rachel cut him off, insistent, however. "Chloe stays."

She grabbed my hand and I squeezed her as reassuringly as I could.

"Of course." James replied, nodding. "In every way that matters, Rose is my wife and your mother. But the woman you saw at the overlook...her name is Sera. Your, birth mother."

He paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts; it was weird. Seeing him like this, actually looking pained. It was then we took a trip to the past, James telling us of his past life with Sera.

"I'm going to tell you everything Rachel. Everything I've shielded you from for so long." He explained. "But the truth can be hard to look at. Is this really something you're ready for?"

Rachel nodded, looking over at me. "Chloe?"

"I'm right here." I told her softly.

"Good, I need you."

So we both focused on James again and he began his story.

He began quite simply, with how they first met.

"When I was in high school, there was one person everyone adored. Her teachers, her friends… Sera was everyone's favourite." He explained. "Every boy wanted to date her. I could barely believe it when she picked me. Sometimes, I think that's what kept me blind for so long."

He moved on then to talking about their courting days.

If anything his expression became sadder here. "She was so alive, so passionate...about everything. Early on though, I realized I wasn't enough for her. While the rest of us were pursuing college, careers, families, Sera wasn't looking for any of that. She was looking, for escape..."

Pausing again his expression warmed and I had a feeling I knew what was coming next.

"When Sera became pregnant, I thought it would solve everything. And it did, for a little while. Becoming your father was the greatest moment of my life. There was so much love but...I was still blind." He told us.

I had been right, Rachel's birth. But damn, this was getting crazy, this was Rachel's past, James' past. I saw him exhale softly, reaching up to grasp Rose's hand. Whatever was coming would not be pretty.

I was right as he then revealed. "However much she loved you then, it wasn't enough. For Sera, the need to escape was always there. For over a year I tried to help her. I made myself believe she was still a good person. That, no matter what happened, she would never do anything to hurt you...I was wrong."

I was shocked by this, James was almost in tears, while he hadn't explicitly said it, I knew right away what he meant.

Sera was addicted to drugs, the hard stuff, not the pot I smoke. No wonder he had such a hard-on for the war on drugs, I shifted slightly hearing this, perhaps feeling a little guilty.

James composed himself and continued. "Eventually I saw her for who she really was. A destructive person. Someone who could never be satisfied, by anyone or anything. Even the love of her own daughter. I was desperate, I didn't know what to do, so I made a choice. I was never going to let her harm you again."

He trailed off, looking away for a moment. I looked over at Rachel, but her expression was unreadable as she listened to this. I myself wasn't sure what to make of it myself.

"What you saw at the overlook Rachel...it was true. We kissed." James admitted. "It was the saddest kiss of my life. It was a kiss goodbye. I told her I was happy for her, that she felt like she'd gotten her life together, finally."

This was what we had really saw at the overlook. We had no idea at the time, but damn, for it to have been that.

James however wasn't finished. "But she didn't get to just decide one day to be a mother. Not after what she'd done. Not after all the people she hurt, all the lives she destroyed. I told her she'd been given the greatest gift in the world… the chance to be your mother, and she squandered it."

He took a shuddering breath and then spoke once more. "It pained me to hurt her like that. But I'd do it again and again and again, to keep you safe."

So it was his story ended and we sat in silence, trying to absorb all this.

Finally, Rachel broke the silence.

"So that was the first time you've seen or spoken to her in 15 years?"

"No." James replied. "I send her money, every single month. It's our...arrangement."

I bit my lip at that; pretty strange arrangement but relatively small to my mind, compared to everything that had just been revealed.

"But now...she wants to see me?" Rachel queried.

James nodded sadly. "Yes, but Rachel, it cannot be."

I had to cut in here. "Why not, it that's what Rachel wants?"

"Drug addiction is a disease." James replied; still speaking softly. "It afflicts everyone, not just the addict. I will not allow you to be victimized by her disease again."

"Even if that's true. Rachel could still meet her." I pressed; desperate.

"And maybe...the fact that she wants to see me means she's gotten better?" Rachel added, voice full of hope.

"Maybe so." James admitted. "But consider that, for fifteen years, she's preferred that money, to you."

"Rachel-" I whispered.

I could see her beginning to break up. But she either didn't hear, or didn't want to hear.

"I think I need to lie down." Was all she said before she left, hurrying up the stairs.

Silence fell again, Rose had moved through to the kitchen, James remained slumped in his seat, I slowly stood up.

My mind was racing as I tried to figure out what to do; deciding I couldn't just leave this as it was, first I had to fend off the curiosity of the Blackwell students who were sending a group SMS to my phone, and likely each other's. I approached James first, whatever happened before between us, was irrelevant now, especially with what had just been revealed.

"This must be hard for you too...Mr. Amber." I said hesitantly.

He sighed but nodded. "It could be far worse, my biggest fear is that Rachel will try to meet Sera. I've dreaded it."

"So that's why you never told her?"

"You have no idea what pain Sera's caused." James replied. "Her addiction had led her to do terrible things. I don't want Rachel to go through any of that."

I pondered briefly before saying what was on my mind. "But shouldn't that be up to Rachel to decide?"

"Rachel is curious and determined. She's always going to want to know more." James said sadly.

"I can believe that."

"She won't be concerned about her own safety." He explained. "She never has been."

I was worried to ask this but did so. "Do you think Sera's involved with any of the drug dealers around here?"

"It wouldn't surprise me if she were. That's who she is. Chloe, I believe Rachel trusts you more than anyone else right now."

I glared at that. "Is this the part where you ask me to manipulate Rachel into doing what you want?"

I wanted to make it absolute clear I would not do that, no matter what.

But James' answer surprised me.

"This is where I ask you to do as your conscience dictates. But please, put my daughter's safety first."

I smiled softly at that and replied honestly. "That's something I'll always do."

"She's so young." He said, his voice distant. "You are too. But I know you've experienced loss. Protect her from that, please."

"I'll do what I can." I replied. "I care about her too, you know."

"I know, thank you."

I stood up and made my way through to the kitchen next. Rose was standing by the sink, staring ut the window, although her expression was unfocused.

I nervously cleared my throat before speaking to her. "Hey...Mrs. Amber."

She sighed heavily. "I think it's Rose at this point, considering everything."

"Okay...Rose." I replied; thinking. "Sorry that tonight, turned out so...Differently."

"That's, alright." She said, her voice shook. "I'm really quite glad that you're here."

"I'm glad too." I replied.

It was the truth, strange as it may seem.

"You've had to cope with much worse, I know." Rose replied. "I'm grateful Rachel has someone as strong as you. How are _you_ doing, Chloe?"

"How am, I doing?" I was taken aback.

"Your generation loves to talk about how awkward different things are." Rose replied. "Well this must be pretty awkward, I'd imagine."

"It's fine." I replied at last. "Rachel's the one who's really upset."

Rose nodded sadly.

I couldn't deny, all this had to be hard, on all of them, I was so amazed at Rose for being so composed, despite all that had been revealed.

"She has every reason to be." Rose commented, regarding what I said about Rachel. "There are many painful things about Rachel's past, including my own role in hiding the truth."

"Doesn't matter how painful it is. You don't lie to someone you love." I told her firmly.

"You might be right." Rose admitted. "But can any of us really know what we would do in his situation."

Okay, I had to admit, she had a point there.

"He's been a devoted father for fifteen years." Rose continued to explain. "I know he loves Rachel more than anything."

I shook my head. "I'm surprised you're defending him after what he did at the overlook?"

"It might be hard for you to understand." Rose replied calmly. "But after thirteen years of marriage, I'm not threatened by what happened."

"You're right, I don't understand." I shot back; amazed by this.

"You don't have to worry about me, or James. Rachel's the one who needs you right now." Rose insisted.

I nodded slowly before asking. "Do you think Sera is dangerous?"

"I've never met her, so I don't know. But I'm inclined to trust my husband." Rose answered. "His entire life is about keeping people safe, Rachel is extremely fortunate to have him as her father."

"Thanks." I replied, nodding.

I had to admit, Rose was far stronger than I gave her credit for when we first met.

Turning away I couldn't help but be drawn to the damage table, I still couldn't believe it was actually Rachel who had done that. Shaking my head I reached the stairs and began to head up, hoping I could find Rachel and be there for her.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	20. Hell is Empty - Decisions

**Life is Strange Before the Storm: Star Crossed Paths**

Chapter 19 of my Before the Storm novelization; enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yes, indeed, it was quite an interesting and emotional moment and very true, it certainly does :)  
Protocol115: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Note: I've not gone into detail about the dream this time, because they are of course getting a little repetitive, besides, the drama feels more intense this way I think.

Now, onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Hell is Empty – Decisions**

Carefully entering Rachel's room I at once felt at a loss. The room was very different from my own, tidy for a start. There were many posters and such on the walls, a few things on top of the drawers. But my eyes were drawn to the bed. Lying there, with her back to the door, clearly oblivious to the world around her, was Rachel.

' _She looks so...damn, what do I do?'_ I found myself wondering.

After all, the last time I had to deal with Rachel being in a highly charged emotional state, I blew it and chased her off. The junk yard incident still burned in my mind and I realized I could use it to do this right, just basically do the opposite of what I did then.

"Rachel?" I began hesitantly.

She didn't answer. I needed Rachel to open up to me, I wanted to show her I was here for her, but I had to let her do it own.

I couldn't press too hard, but if I showed her some encouragement, let her know that, no matter what, I was with her, perhaps she would be willing to do so. I slowly began the process of trying to find something to do just that, by looking around Rachel's room.

Looking around I saw so many things in the room that just fit Rachel perfectly. A card from her parents congratulating her on her first play, an astrological chart showing she had done some serious research on her zodiac sign. A cork board full of pictures and charts and such of all her inspirations covered the wall next to her door.

On the floor by the closet was a dufflebag, the one Rachel had been packing for when we were supposed to leave. So many things, and yet, only a few really stood out. I'll admit, I felt bad tagging stuff in Rachel's room. But my efforts were to cheer her up, I only used my marker on two things.

Her class planner where I jokingly added another subject, Anatomy, and her wall map of the states. To that I added the very quote Rachel had said to me during the play. 'The Corners of the world our mere prologue'. Rachel clearly saw me doing this one, but said and did nothing.

I sighed, this was harder than I thought, but I wasn't giving up, not on Rachel, not now, now when she needed someone to be there for her the most. I continued my search, praying I'd find something useful. It was then I saw it. There was a star globe on the shelf by the wall, it then struck me then that I saw a night light, similar to the globe on desk by her bed.

Maybe stars were the key.

Taking a moment to save at least one of the roses from the bouquet Rachel had acquired at the show, I turned back to the night light and turned it on.

' _Eh, this light, needs more light.'_ I reflected as I looked around.

Switching it off I couldn't deny it was a nice effect, but it needed to be bigger if it was going to help Rachel. It was then I noticed, of all things, a large emergency kit box. Opening it I found exactly what I needed, a large heavy duty flashlight. The beam was certainly powerful.

At that moment, I got a text from mom that I quickly replied to. It was hard, actually seeing that mom was still upset and worried about me. But Rachel needed me more right now. Quickly returning to the night light I got to work, I unscrewed the light part, the part with the stars and fixed it to the flashlight which I then turned on. It worked a treat, now the walls and ceiling were covered in stars.

I switched the lamp off and set the night light/torch combo on the floor to provide the best effect.

"Hey, check it out." I said softly as I sat on the bed by her.

Rachel slowly turned over, sitting up and her eyes widened as she saw the effect produced.

Her face was streaked with tears, her eyes puffy and red, but to my relief, some colour returned to it at that point.

"It's...beautiful." She said quietly.

"I thought you might like it."

"I've always loved stars." She remarked. "They remind us there's so much beauty out there, which we almost never see."

Remembering that nightmare in the junk yard, what dad had said, I replied. "Because we're blinded by what's in front of us."  
"Exactly."

We lapsed into a short silence after that.

One that Rachel broke. "But then I learned the truth. The stars we're seeing have already been dead for millions of years. They're all...lies."

I had to admit, hearing that even made me wonder. It was hard, but I didn't want to believe there wasn't still some hope.

"But that, doesn't make them any less beautiful, right?" I queried.

"I don't know." Rachel replied sadly. "If they're not even real, then what's the point?"

Stifling a sob she looked away, before talking again.

"It's all lies, everything, my entire life. My dad, my mom." She lay down on her side again as she said this, starting to cry once more. "If I can even call her that anymore."

I lay down to, gently reaching out, trying to reassure her.

"And that other woman." Rachel continued. "My real mom, she's the biggest lie of all. I can't trust any of them."

I bit my lip hearing this, it was so unlike Rachel, at least, the Rachel I had come to know, that it was scary.

Then Rachel's next words surprised me.

"I think you're the only one in the world I can trust." She said.

"I'll take it." I replied softly, adding with what I hoped was a touch of humour. "Even if it's only by process of elimination."

Rachel did give a short laugh to that. "Good."

She turned over to face me then. Holding up her right arm, she began to talk again.

"I wore this bracelet, my entire life. I never even asked why, never even thought about it. Somehow I think I always knew. Even when I didn't know, that my real mother was gone-" She choked out.

We lay quietly together for a while until Rachel suddenly spoke again.

"The fact that she's here right now, that she came here, for me." She began; trying to sound composed, despite her tears. "I think I need to see her, is that wrong?"

"Honestly? I have no idea what's right or wrong in this situation." I told her. "I just know that, whatever you decide, I'm in."

Rachel looked worried however. "But what if we can't find her, it's not like we can ask my dad? I have no idea where to start."

I thought for a moment and then I remembered. I remembered how I'd found out Sera's name in the first place, who's RV I'd seen her leaving just yesterday. Frank had to know.

I smiled lightly.

"I think I know what to do." I told her. "I'll call Frank and get him to connect us to her."

Rachel smiled warmly. "You'd do that?"

"I'll give it a shot."

But then she looked worried again. "Of course even if we know where she is, we'd need a way to get to her. I can't just ask my parents for a ride."

Immediately my mind flashed to the truck in the junk yard, yeah it wasn't fixed...yet.

Smiling I made my offer. "I think I might be able to fix up that truck in the junk yard."

"Really?" Rachel gasped.

"I'll give it my best." I offered.

"I know you will." She hesitated. "But even if we find her...how will I talk to her? What do I say?"

That was something I didn't have a ready answer for.

Didn't stop me from trying though. "After my dad died, I was worried I wouldn't know how to talk to him anymore. But somehow, when we speak, I always know what to say."

"When you speak?" She asked, incredulous.

I grimaced, that did sound weird.

I quickly clarified. "In my dreams, he's there and it's so real. It's almost like, another part of my life. It used to be the only part that mattered. I've never told anyone about that, weird huh?"

She didn't reply.

I began to get worried.

"Uh, Rachel?"

"I was just thinking, maybe I was wrong before." She said. "Who cares if the stars are dead. As long as we can still see them, that means they're real to us, right?"

I smiled warmly at that. "Right."

We now both lay on our backs next to each other, I had one arm behind her head, holding her hand, our other two hands were linked too.

We remained lying that way for a long time. Until we finally drifted off too sleep. I ended up having another nightmare about dad; this one was slightly different from the others, in ways which made it worse. It's strange, it felt somewhat hazy, like I couldn't really remember the details.

I remember having the nightmare, I remember waking up crying because of it, but my next clear memory is of Rachel trying to clam me and eventually getting back to sleep.

The following morning we both got up, it was still relatively early.

"This could be my chance."

"Chloe, are you sure about all this?" Rachel asked worriedly.

I nodded. "Yeah, don't worry about it. Okay, I'm gonna sneak out the window, I'll get home, grab what I need and then...I'll get to the junk yard and get to work. I'll be in touch, promise."

She smiled and nodded and I quickly made my exit, clambering out the window and getting myself down to the ground level. Once I was done I quickly began hurrying through the streets, heading for the last place I thought I'd ever be going to again; home.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	21. Hell is Empty - Developments

**Life is Strange Before the Storm: Star Crossed Paths**

Chapter 20 of my Before the Storm novelization, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Protocol115: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Hell is Empty – Developments**

Making it back home I began clambering up the side of the house, basically doing the reverse of my exit during the night of the Firewalk concert. Once I got the window open I clambered inside and looked around my room. I had to be careful, I didn't want to draw too much attention, just get in, do what I needed to do and get out.

The less contact I had with mom and, god forbid, David, the better. First step, I had to call Frank, so, sitting down on my bed I pulled out my phone and called him, waiting for his answer.

"Price." He answered before the first ring even finished.

I smiled at that and played off it. "Whoa, Frank, eager much?"

"Where's the money and don't try any 'I gave it to my mom' bullshit?" He demanded.

Yeah, this was what I was afraid of.

Still, I played it cool. "I have a question to ask you, I mean, a favour."

"You can't be fucking serious."

"I need to find that woman from yesterday, Sera." I told him.

There was a sudden silence on the other which worried me.

"Frank?"

"What the hell for?" He snapped in response.

"Something...important." I replied; hesitant to reveal the truth. "Can you help? I'm trying to help a friend. It would mean a whole lot to her."

"The girl with you at the mill?" He asked, actually sounding curious.

I took that as a sign, if he was curious, I might have a chance.

I replied quickly.

"Yeah."

"I'll meet you in the junk yard in two hours." He said rather quickly, startling me.

"Sweet, thanks man." I replied, relieved. "You're a real-"

He of course hung up at that point. I rolled my eyes, it went well, I guess. So I had two hours to get done everything I needed to do. Flopping back onto my bed I thought for a moment.

' _What am I getting myself into?'_ Sighing I stood up, shaking my head.

Quickly answering Rachel's text, I decided on my next course of action as I began looking around my room again. I decided it was time to take a small risk and try and grab a quick shower, then I'd get a change of clothes and grab my dad's toolbox, I'd need it for the truck, after that I was gone.

' _Whoa, okay, guess mom kinda believed me about not coming back?'_ I noticed as I looked around. _'She would always lecture me about the state of my room, while tidying it up...but now she's, just left it, wow.'_

I began looking around, a little worried, as it seemed I had little clean clothes left. But I'd cross that bridge when I came to it. After making a small edit to that class photo I left my bedroom, heading for the bathroom.

When I stepped out into the hall however, I paused for I could music from downstairs, I was a little surprised, mom playing music. Still, I wondered, after exchanging some pointed banter in texts with Victoria, I approached mom's bedroom. The door was open, so I could neither she nor David were inside. Looking around there was sadly undeniable evidence of David moving in, but I spotted something, an old mother's day card I made for mom as a kid.

Suddenly I realized. _'Wait, is today, mother's day...shit...'_

I'd been so caught up in all the strange stuff going on that I totally forgot. More good news I noticed mom didn't need to sell her engagement ring. Grinning I turned and, in such a cheerful mood, rather than be pissed off by David's sports car calendar, I added a little artwork to it. Namely some hotrod flames, might as make it more authentic, right. Still smiling lightly I left the room and headed for the bathroom.

I stopped short when I saw something had changed. _'Is that, David's towel?'_

A very different towel was hanging from the rail next to the shower, had to be his as I'd never seen it before.

I looked around. _'Where the hell's mine?'_

This was going to make my stay here a little longer it seemed. Shaking my head I searched the bathroom.

Sadly my bright mood was slowly disappearing as the sight of so much of David's stuff in the bathroom grated on my nerves. But finally, to my relief, I found my towel. It was in a small tub set under the cabinet by the toilet, I also spotted something else

' _Can't believe Max and I were so into this shit when we were kids.'_ I thought as I looked at some of my old pirate gear. Something else too, a bottle of blue hair dye. _'Wait a minute, captain Bluebeard's hair dye...Max was gonna make me a pirate, but we never got around to it.'_

Grinning a thought occurred to me and I set the dye aside for now, putting the tub back where I found it I set my towel down, quickly undressed and hopped into the shower. After everything that happened, the hot water was by far the most amazing thing I'd felt so far and I let myself unwind until I knew I had to get out.

I got out and quickly dried off before tying the towel around myself. Now for the next step, grabbing the nearby comb I got to work and, deciding to start small and see how I liked it, only dyed a blue streak in my hair. I grinned as I check the mirror, perfect.

Returning to my room I encountered my next problem, clothes. I didn't have enough clean clothes in my drawer. So I decided to look around, even searching for stuff in mom's room and salvaging a box of dad's old things, setting it all up I grinned as I finally felt I had enough to put together a suitable wardrobe and get to work.

Looking over my choices I made up my mind and pulled on my new clothes. A simple pair of jeans, a white tank-top; with the all-seeing eye symbol on it, white sneakers a triple bullet necklace and some simple wrist bands around my right wrist. Satisfied I nodded, time to grab the toolbox now.

Leaving my room I knew I had to take the risk now.

' _I'll probably run into mom and, or David...But just stay calm, I can do this, bluff my way through it, then I'm gone.'_

So, composing myself, I made my descent down the stairs. Sneaking down I carefully peaked through to the kitchen, mom was there, and David, she was, laughing, teaching him how to cook. They were talking too but I wasn't listening to that.

' _This could be my chance, let's, let's go.'_ I thought to myself.

Unfortunately it wasn't to be. Mainly because I couldn't get over the fact they looked so happy, even starting to dance to the music. And this was without we even here, as far as they were aware. Still, I shook myself, had to act. Sadly that delay led to me being caught.

"Hey, who's there!" David suddenly called.

Crap, he'd heard my footsteps. I turned quickly, not good.

Turning I saw them emerging from the kitchen and knew the jig was up.

"Hey..." I greeted awkwardly.

"Chloe!" Mom burst out, immediately rushing over to me. "Your hair, when did you-"

Trust mom to spot that right off.

"Was this for the play? I heard you performed last night?" She queried.

"Nope, I mean, I did but this..." I stammered. "This is something different. "

Mom just smiled and moved next to me, putting her arm around me. "None of that matters now oh I am so glad to see you."

"Good to see you, Chloe." David said by way of greeting. "Coming home was a smart decision."

I just nodded, before turning to mom. "Happy mother's day, mom."

"Thank you sweetheart." Mom replied, smiling.

David entered the kitchen again, shaking his head.

"I uh...I didn't get you anything." I admitted sadly.

"Having you back home is present enough." Mom said warmly.

"I'm just here to pick something up." I continued. "Then I...have to go."

We began walking through to the living room.

As we did so, mom asked. "Are you, coming home tonight?"

"Mom..." I began before sighing. "I don't know."

Mom sighed. "I wish you would tell me what you're up to."

I couldn't tell mom, but I couldn't lie to her.

So I told her half the truth at least. "I'm just, hanging out with Rachel."

"Oh, how is Rachel?" Mom asked, gasping surprised. "I was telling David about the play and you being in it..."

I nodded awkwardly. "I...really gotta go."

"Listen, wait." Mom called out. "Before you go, David has something to say to you."

Oh this was the last thing I wanted right now. Not with so much going on.

But, if it helped me make things move quicker. Swallowing I nodded, deciding to get it over with.

"It won't take but a minute." Mom reassured me.

Heading through to the living room properly we found David setting up the table. Mom switched the music off as David and I faced each other.

"Chloe...I, uh..." He began, actually uncertain. When I started to leave he spoke quickly. "Now, hold on a minute. Please, I owe you an apology."

Well, that was new.

"Let's hear it." I said, raising an eyebrow.

With a sigh he spoke. "Chloe, I should not have asked you to empty your pockets yesterday. I was out of line and...I'm sorry."

Ah, that little incident, I had almost forgotten it. Still, despite everything still festering between us, I could tell David meant it, which surprised me.

"Okay." I replied promptly. "Apology accepted."

Normally I'd make some remark of something, but I was really in a hurry.

"Really?"

"Yeah." I replied; then, because it wouldn't do for me not to make some sarcastic comment. "Good job, and good job, mom, for twisting his arm or whatever."

"Chloe..."

I shook my head. "What, it's great he listens to you."

After a pause I sighed.

"Can we be done now?"

But no, it wasn't over.

What happened next, I'll admit, surprised me more than anything else. I was about to make my exit when David suddenly spoke up.

"Wait, one second, don't go Chloe." He said.

By now I had reached the edge of the hallway, with David stepping around the table, I turned to face him again.

"I've been meaning to show you something." He said. "Maybe, maybe now's a good time."

He reached into his pocket and pulled something out, a photo it looked like. Setting down on the kitchen table I was able to get a look at it. It showed David, in his army gear in some desert somewhere. With him was another soldier.

"This, is my friend. Phil Becker." He explained; his voice sounding distant. "We served in the same unit, two tours. Becker was...killed near the end of our deployment, roadside IED."

Okay, I had not expected that, and from the way David spoke, he must have seen it up close and personal. Suddenly I was beginning to see what he was trying to do. I'll admit, I had to give him credit for trying and it was something that certainly struck a cord with me.

"We used to joke, about all the trouble we were going to get into once we got back home." He continued. "But he died, he died and I didn't. And I think about that fact every damn day."

Yes, it was as I thought; suddenly I felt even more awkward than ever.

David then picked the photo up.

"The point is, I've had my share of grief. I know what you're going through." He explained. "So I guess what I'm saying is...I'm here to do whatever I can to help you get over the loss of your dad."

It was, to say the least, a very sobering moment, yet also strangely touching in a way, though I'd never admit it out loud.

"Please, I'm begging you...give David a chance, won't you?"

"Here." He said, holding out the photo. "Why don't you keep this photo for a little while? Think about what I've said."

I was surprised he was offering this to me, considering how much it clearly meant to him. But who knows, after all, he clearly meant what he was saying. While I still wasn't sure I could ever like the guy, maybe it could be tolerable, who knows.

I took the plunge and accepted the photo. _'David looks so young, and this Phil guy, they looks close.'_

"Thank you, David." I replied honestly.

"Oh Chloe." Mom smiled coming over and hugging me.

"Mom." I muttered, embarrassed.

"I'm just so proud, of you both." She said as she let go.

Well this was certainly not what I expected.

"Mom, I really need to go." I told her, realizing the amount of time that had passed.

She nodded, as did David.

David then spoke. "Be careful out there Chloe."

I turned and began to walk away.

"I love you sweetheart." Mom then said.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, alright."

Still, I smiled as I entered the garage.

Once inside I made a beeline for the toolbox, a little surprised by how quickly David's stuff had been moved into the garage. I couldn't help but smirk at the padlock now on David's toolbox, no doubt from when I'd tagged it. Focusing on the task at hand, I grabbed the toolbox and finally made my exit. Heading for the junk yard and the truck, time to start fixing things.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	22. Hell is Empty - Horrific Outcome

**Life is Strange Before the Storm: Star Crossed Paths**

Chapter 21 of my Before the Storm novelization, brace yourselves.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah :)  
Protocol115: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Hell is Empty – Horrific Outcome**

' _What the fuck was I thinking.'_ I thought angrily.

I had been at the junk yard for a while now, working my ass off with dad's tools, hands and arms stained almost up to my elbows in engine grease and still no closer to fixing the truck as I was when I first arrived.

"Come on." I muttered.

I grabbed the socket wrench and tried to work some more. Hoping something had happened I looked around and, reaching the side I began reaching into the engine compartment

"Damn it!" I cried as I hit my head on the hood while trying to tighten something with the socket wrench.

Shaking my head I returned to the front.

' _Better.'_ I thought as I looked it over. _'But it still needs more love.'_

I was far from finished, but things were starting to come together at least. Taking a step back I thought for a moment, trying to think what to do next.

' _I can salvage this beast.'_ I told myself. _'Just need to find the right tool for each problem.'_

Just then my phone went, I checked it and was surprised to see a text from David. I responded and he confirmed my thoughts, mom gave him my number. He had spotted dad's toolbox missing and guessed I'd taken it, he was actually asking what I was up to, naturally I was evasive. But surprisingly he seemed to at least be somewhat mellow now. Guess that talk earlier had done some good.

Shrugging I put my phone away and focused on the matter at hand. I had to fix this, no matter what. Searching the interior I noted that the distributor cap was pretty gunked up, I needed something small to scrape it clean. I'd get back to that, right now I resumed my examinations.

There was a makeshift repair attempt, done god knows when that certainly looked it's age. I decided to leave that alone, it was working for now and I wasn't sure I'd be able to do anything better.

' _Right, let's see, there has to be other things, c'mon...'_ I mused as I looked more carefully at the rest of the engine bay.

Checking the serpentine belt I noticed it was pretty loose, it'd need tightening, that was for sure. The battery post had a shaky connection, but to fix it, I'd need to get a better grip. That wasn't happening with my hands.

My attention turned next to the radiator cap, it was pretty gunked up too, not a lot I could do about it however, so I turned to check the last thing that seemed to have a problem, the fuel filter. Minding my head this time, I loosened it off and checked it, it too was badly gunked up.

I grimaced but knew that, with what I had with me, there was only one way to fix it up.

Shaking my head I picked it up.

' _Glad I'm up to date with my shots at least...as if mom would let me be any other way.'_ I thought as I prepared myself.

I quickly blew into the fuel filter three times, until the gunk was suddenly propelled out like a cannonball, hitting the underside of the hood. I grinned, perfect, one problem resolved, in a less than expected way. I quickly replaced the fuel filter and, observing the splatter of gunk on the hood, decided to indulge in some quick artwork.

I quickly worked it up into the image of a raven, using my marker pen while treating the splatter itself like those inkblots used by Psychoanalyst or something. Still smiling, with renewed confidence I began working. The socket wrench I still had out was perfect for tightening the serpentine belt and I soon had it all fixed up, this was already starting to look up.

I was getting there. Putting the socket wrench away and grabbing the pliers I got to work on the battery post soon having that all fixed up.

' _Nearly there, just need to...'_

I put the pliers away and picked up a screwdriver and got to work trying to clear up the distributor cap, it worked and apart from one of the plugs coming loose and having to be put back in place, I soon had it all back in place and packed away the tools. There wasn't anything else I could do but already I was seeing improvements, hopefully enough, soon time for the moment of truth.

I had one last thing to check, of course I found the spark plug was busted, thanks to, what else, carbon deposits. I bit my lip, and, forcing myself, walked over to dad's wrecked car. I couldn't believe I was actually doing this, but it was the only way.

' _Remember why you're doing this Chloe, Dad would want you to help Rachel, in anyway you can.'_ I tried telling myself.

Taking the only intact spark plug there I returned to the truck and fitted it up. closed the hood down and made my way into the driver's seat of the truck. Taking a deep breath I prepared myself.

' _Please, I need you.'_

I tried to turn the ignition on, the car spluttered and coughed and then, roared to life. Hardly believing it I tried switching it into gear and, gave the accelerator a tap, the car jerked forwards slight.

"Yeah." I grinned.

I had done it, I was sure I had. One way to properly test it however. Turning on the radio and revving the truck up I took it for a small test drive around the junk yard. It was quick and wild but it proved my hope correct, I'd done it, the truck worked like a dream and when I finally parked it, I felt more elated than I had in some time. One step closer.

I grinned and laughed I'd done it, I quickly hurried over to the wrecked building that was kinda a hang out spot for me now and, after some looking around, found something to clean my hands with. It was then I caught sight of myself in the grimy mirror the large tattered cloth had been covering. Observing my reflection I couldn't help but grin, I was loving that blue streak every time I saw it.

"Hey, junk yard queen." Rachel's voice suddenly called out. "Where you at?"

I quickly cleaned myself off and hurried out to meet her. She'd changed into a slightly more sombre but still sweet get-up from last night.

"Hey." She greeted as she saw me, then grinned. "Holy shit, your hair, it's so..."

"Badass?" I offered.

"I was gonna say hot." She remarked. "But yeah, badass too."

There was a brief pause as we both smiled.

Then Rachel commented. "Hey, not sure if you saw, but someone moved your truck."

"No way." I remarked with a knowing grin.

"Should we check it out?"

I grinned at that, Rachel rolled her eyes and nudged me, silently laughing I led the way out as we headed for the truck. However when we got there, I realized we weren't alone.

Luckily said 'intruder' standing around near my truck turned out to just be Frank.

"Hey Price." He greeted when he saw us. "Nice wheels?"

He then spotted Rachel and his eyes widened slightly as he looked her up and down. Rachel looked away and I shook my head.

"You're early, Frank." I pointed out. "What's the occasion?"

I began approaching him only to stop dead, when Damon Merrick stepped into the scene.

"It's his fucking Bar Mitzvah." Damon snarked, still sounding evil even when joking. "Frank here's, becoming a man, aren't you big guy?"

Oh shit, this was not good, I looked warily at Rachel, subtly shaking my head, trying to signal her not to say or do anything.

' _Fuck, there it is again...'_ I noticed. _'Why, why can't I move, he's...oh shit...'_

Again, loathe as I am to admit it, just being near the guy scared the crap outta me.

Still, I tried to sound braver than I felt. "What's...he doing here?"

"What do you think?" Frank snapped. "We're not dealing with a couple of dime bags anymore, Chloe! Where's the money?"

Oh shit, that's what this was about, fuck.

Just when I thought things couldn't get worse too.

Again I tried to front bravery. "For fuck sake, the money wasn't there what do you want from me?"

I saw Frank shift uncertainly and that was when I realized, Damon's intrusion was entirely at his own insistence. Frank didn't want him hear anymore than we did.

"I don't think she has it." He said finally.

"Oh?" Damon remarked before smirking. "It's cute how she acts like you two are friends."

My whole body just seized then as Damon began advancing towards me.

Suddenly he grabbed my arm, pulling it up. "You heard what happened to Drew, right?"

As if I could forget, shit this was bad, I was actually more scared than I'd ever felt in my whole damn life now.

He continued. "Maybe try keeping that in mind when you talk to me."

Then suddenly out of nowhere Rachel was there, shoving Damon back.

' _Oh shit, fuck, no...Rachel!'_ My thoughts raced in a panic, not fucking good.

"Don't fucking touch her." Rachel snarled.

Oh, of all the dumb moves, I tried telling her not to do anything. Worse, Damon just slowly got to his feet, yes he was glaring, but there was no outburst of rage or anger, which just made him scarier. Frank had even tried to step forward to calm him down, but backed off from his expression alone as he turned towards us.

"Why is it, that chicks think it's okay to hit me. But if I lay a single finger on them, suddenly it's a whole other thing?" He queried as he advanced towards us again.

At 'single finger' his voice rose but then dropped back down to being level again.

Things were definitely not looking good now. Rachel seemed aware now of just what she had done and was just as edgy as me now.

"Frank says you were asking about a client of his." Damon suddenly changed subject. "That true?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it's true, I don't see why you should give a shit."

"You don't?" He replied, before narrowing his eyes. "Maybe I'll show you."

Nervous I stepped back, along with Rachel.

"See, you two Nancy Drews decided it would be a good idea to call your drug dealer and ask about his business." Damon explained with disturbing calmness. "I didn't go to a fancy academy, but that doesn't strike me as smart."

Seriously, he was here simply because of the phone call.

Shaking his head Damon gestured to Frank. "Maybe it was this man's sunny disposition that confused you. But there's a whole other side to him that I don't think you'd like. Should we let them see it?"

Frank sighed, shaking his head. "We're just talking here."

"Okay then, let's talk." Damon snarled. "I want to know, right now, why you give a shit about this woman."

I stammered, trying to come up with something.

The best I could manage was. "She's a friend, an old family friend."

Yeah, that was believable.

Damon predictably laughed. "This chick doesn't have any family, or any friends."

Shit, if this got any worse.

I'd seen what happened to Drew, but here, there was nothing holding this crazy fucker back.

"Look, none of this matters." Frank cut in, clearly trying to defuse things. "All that we care about is that you stop asking questions, got it."

With that they turned to leave and for a moment, I thought it was over.

But Rachel's emotions got the better of her and she burst out. "No."

I gasped and tried to get in front of her.

But Rachel just barged past. "Tell me where she is. Now."

"Rachel..." I hissed.

But that was the worst mistake I could've made.

"Wait a minute." Damon said suddenly as he turned around. "No way."

He was laughing now.

Rachel unwisely tried to get in his face. "What the fuck is your-"

"Rachel?" Damon queried. "As in, Rachel Amber?"

Shit, even Rachel realized now what was going on.

"That makes so much sense." Damon laughed. "This is James Amber's fucking kid."

"Damon..." Frank tried to warn him.

"Your dad's a real piece of shit, you know." Damon hissed, ignoring Frank.

"So?" I replied, trying to deflect. "We don't have anything to do with him."

"Right." Damon responded sarcastically.

There was a stony silence and I prayed it was over.

Only it wasn't, it fucking escalated.

"Here's what happens next..." Damon growled before pulling, of all things, a fucking huge knife from his pocket.

We both backed off, I could tell Rachel was as scared as I felt now.

"Come on man, they're just kids." Frank cut in, panic in his voice.

"No." Damon snapped. "They're not."

He pointed the knife at Rachel. "This one is the fucking DA's daughter. And right now, she's going to fill me in on what her daddy is up to and how he's connected to that whore everyone's asking about."

I was frozen, not like before, it was like I couldn't move, almost couldn't breathe. Forget scared, this was terror, sheer pure terror.

"Damon, calm down, we're still talking." Frank insisted. "Everything's still cool, no need to get crazy."

Then, suddenly, I saw Rachel grab a plank of wood and smash Damon on the head with it, the knife fell from his hands onto the ground in front of me, but I still couldn't move.

"You fucking bitch!" A recovering Damon yelled.

What happened next felt almost like slow motion to me. Unable to move, all I could do was watch as Rachel attempted to attack him again. But Damon was quicker, he lunged forwards, grabbed the knife and leapt up. Blocking the wood he stuck and Rachel cried out as he stabbed her, in the underside of her left arm.

I gasped in horror as he pulled the knife out and Rachel staggered back, clutching at her injury.

"Rachel!" I tried to scream, only my voice couldn't go above a whisper.

At the same time a shocked Frank called out. "Damon, what the fuck!?"

It was that which unfroze me as I tried to rush to Rachel's side. I was dimly aware of Damon rushing in to try and attack her again, but Frank grabbed him.

"Chloe, go, now!" He cried.

Reacting at once I rushed to Rachel, grabbed her and hurried her over to the truck. Putting her in the passenger seat I spoke desperately.

"Hold on!" Before muttering to myself as I closed the door and ran around to the driver's seat. "Shit, shit, shit!"

Climbing in I prepared to start it up. _'Oh fuck, don't fail me now.'_

"Hey, hold on, okay?" I told Rachel who weakly whispered my name.

Then I saw, to my horror, that her eyes were closed. "Rachel?"

Thankfully the truck started up at once. But looking over I saw the blood.

"No." I whispered, before shaking my head. "No! No."

I couldn't let this happen, couldn't let her die. I couldn't let someone else I loved die.

"I'm not losing you."

With that I put the truck into gear and took off, praying that I wouldn't be too late as I rushed to get Rachel to the hospital as fast as possible.

* * *

End of chapter, the evil cliffhanger strikes again, read and review please.


	23. Hell is Empty - Relief

**Life is Strange Before the Storm: Star Crossed Paths**

Chapter 22 of my Before the Storm novelization, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, I know, it's cool and sweet and certainly shows, despite his shady dealings and hard front, Frank is a good guy deep down.  
Bl4ckHunter: I can't say I agree about Frank as there is more to him than that of course, but yeah, Damon certainly is nasty (although not as scary as Jefferson in my opinion)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Protocol115: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Hell is Empty – Relief**

If anyone asked me, honestly, what I remembered of the next several hours, I'd not be able to answer them. My mind just went into overdrive and things became hazy, although I did remember brief flashes. I remember bursting into the Waiting room with Rachel, the nurses coming to take her away.

I remember sitting there, sometimes pacing, all the time tears were falling, waiting in agony for news. Panicking every time I saw a nurse or doctor appear, only for them to talk to someone else. People came, were seen to, went, and still I sat there. It didn't get any easier when James and Rose showed up either.

I could barely talk to them and soon they left to follow the doctor to go and likely see Rachel, or to get news, but I didn't follow. I didn't know what was going on, my mind was going too fast.

' _I can't, I can't lose her, I won't...'_ That same thought repeated again and again in my head.

Yet every minute that ticked by felt so long, and with no news, it induced even more panic. More people came and went, including some firemen, I vaguely remember spotting them due to the uniforms. But still, nothing, still, the panic gripped me tight and refused to let go. It remained that way for a long, long time.

Before long I was the only one sitting in the waiting room, lost and more afraid than ever. Hearing footsteps I jerked up and saw James approaching, cautiously.

"Rachel, is going to be alright." He told me, relief flooding his voice. "The knife damaged her brachial artery, but didn't cut it."

I let out a slow breath, relieved.

James continued. "She's out of surgery and now she's resting."

I nodded, she was going to live; the panic left almost as quick as it came. But still, the horrifying images remained in my mind. As if I needed more reason to be scared of Damon Merrick.

"Chloe, what happened?" James asked suddenly.

Biting back the sob that threatened to escape, I choked out. "It's my fault, I should have listened to you. Sera's...mixed up somehow with this psycho...Damon Merrick."

James nodded. "I know exactly who Damon Merrick is."

With a heavy sigh he sat down next to me. "Start over and tell me everything. Did you and Rachel try to contact Sera? I'm not going to chastise or blame you Chloe, but I need the whole story."

I couldn't lie, not now, not after all this. But things were still so jumbled in my head. I had trouble focusing.

Forcing myself I replied. "So, I got my dealer to meet us since he knows Sera."

"Frank Bowers?"

"Yeah, that's right." I confirmed; before my voice shook. "But Damon showed up with him."

"What did Merrick want?" James asked.

"I-I think he wanted to scare us, so we'd stop asking questions about his business." I replied.

James nodded slowly, considering for a moment.

Finally he asked.

"Is that how it became violent?"

I shook my head. "When he found out Rachel was the DA's daughter, he wanted information about you."

"And how did he find out I'm her father?" He asked, no accusation, just genuine curiosity, and a little confusion.

I'd come this far, no point stopping now. "I called her Rachel...and he figured it out from there."

"It's not your fault." James said as soothingly as he could. "What happened next?"

"Damon had a knife out and we could all see it..." I continued; as if we could miss that thing. "But then he said something that pissed Rachel off. And she just grabbed a piece of wood and hit him, and then he stabbed her."

The whole time telling this my voice wouldn't stop shaking, I felt terrible, I couldn't even imagine what Rachel was going through, what James and Rose feeling. All of this was such a huge fucking mess.

I couldn't help myself, I blurted it out. "I keep thinking that maybe I could've done something, but...when he attacked her, I just froze."

There it was, my greatest shame amongst all of this. That was why I blamed myself for what happened to Rachel, it was my own cowardice and inability to act that left her vulnerable. I should've grabbed that damn knife as it lay on the ground, if only to keep Damon from getting it again.

James sighed.

"It's not your fault." He repeated softly.

"Then Frank held him off so we could get to the truck." I explained; just remembering then. "I heard a scream but I don't know what happened. And then...we were here."

"I appreciate you telling me the truth." James said at last. "I'll see if I can pull some strings with Ray, maybe get you back into Blackwell."

I didn't reply to that, I knew he was trying to extend it as a sort of peace offering, try and finally clear that negativity from our first meeting.

But I was more concerned about something else. "What are you going to do about Damon?"

"Find out, if he's alive, first of all." James told me, firm once again. "My department's been after him for some time. I was told that if Rachel arrived only a few minutes later, she might not have, um..."

I bit my lip, hearing that, that just filled me with so many more dark and scary thoughts.

"Thank you, Chloe." He finished, smiling softly. "You saved, my world. It will be some time before Rachel wakes up. I promise I'll let you know when she does."

As he said that part he stood up and began making his way back to Rachel's ward.

I sighed as I remained seated, feeling restless again. That was before the tears came back and I broke down, broke down for God knows how long, at least until a familiar voice broke me out of it.

"Hey!"

I looked up, startled and saw Steph standing there. I quickly moved to dry my eyes.

"Steph! How's Drew?" I asked quickly, standing up.

"Pretty good." She replied with a soft sigh. "Mrs. Amber just told me Rachel's going to be okay. I'm really glad."

"Yeah..."

"Well, our room's just down the hall. You should come by." She offered.

I smiled lightly. Okay, sure...Definitely."

Steph smiled too before turning and making her way back to Drew's hospital room. Unable to take the waiting around anymore I decided to stretch my legs, take a look around where I could and pass time until Rachel woke up. My first pit stop on this little trip was of course, the vending machine.

But of course it was out of order, however I spotted one candy bar was loose, a few good hits oughta shake it loose. I had to be careful of course, but when my first hit didn't seem to faze the nurse behind the desk I tried again, and again and finally the bar came loose.

Claiming it I managed a small smile and decided to celebrate my small victory, a godsend in this currently shitty situation, with some artwork for the machine.

As I continued my search I quickly had to take cover, as I nearly ran into, of all people, the picnicking couple from two days ago, once they left I spotted the noticeboard they were looking at and used another opportunity to do some good artwork, I of course took it, drawing a clean joke on a 'wash your hands' poster.

Finally, I decided to take Steph up on her offer and began approaching the ward. Outside I noticed a middle aged man pacing back and forth, talking on the phone. Going by his appearance I guessed this was Drew and Mikey's dad. I bit my lip, considering everything I now knew about the family, especially Mr. North.

Approaching him I spoke up. "Hi...Mr. North."

"That's me, and you are?" He queried.

"I'm Chloe."

"You here to see Drew?" He asked.

I nodded and replied. "Yeah. How are, uh...How are things going?"

"Oh you know it is." He replied. "Ups and downs. Drew's hurt, of course, but there are other things going well for us. I'm moving back into my...my old apartment in..."  
He stopped to check his watch.

"Two and a half hours. I don't know if you know this but...Mikey's been crashing at Drew's dorm." He continued to explain.

"Oh?" I replied, pretending I didn't.

"I had a bit of trouble with work, and it's all been pretty hard." He then told me. "Anyway, Drew managed to scrape together enough to get me back on my feet."

I let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad things are starting to work out then."

I was never more happy knowing I gave Drew his money back, upon hearing that.

Then Mr. North's eyes widened.

"Hold on." He said. "You said you were Chloe? Mikey's mentioned you a few times now. I have a question maybe you can answer."

Now this certainly sounded, awkward.

"Both of those boys have been acting a little...well, guilty, lately." He explained. "I've been spending most of my time looking for work. I'm worried I missed something important. Do you know if anything's going on with them?"

"No sorry." I replied. "This weekend was actually the first the time I really hung out with them."

Okay, not the whole truth, but not a complete lie either.

"That's alright." He said kindly. "I appreciate that you've been keeping my boys company. Drew's got so many hopes for himself riding on that knee. It seems like he's been even more driven lately. I think my work situation's disappointed him, both of them actually, in different ways."

He apologized after that for the heavy tone of the conversation. I reassured him it was alright and, after a few more words, we said farewell and I turned and entered the hospital room. Steph was there of course, with Mikey, the two of them sitting by the bed, one of their games set up on the table between them. Drew lay back on the bed, still looking pretty beat up, but better than he had been.

They all looked up as I entered.

"Hey!" Mikey called out happily upon seeing me.

Steph smiled too. "You made it."

Drew seemed startled but also smiled. "Oh, hey Chloe."

"Hey Drew." I greeted before asking. "How's your knee doing, do they think it's gonna heal?"

Drew was quiet for a moment, and then. "Uh. I'm not sure actually, it's too early to tell."

"Sorry to hear it." I replied awkwardly.

"It's, it's all good."

Steph then piped up with a smile. "Love the hair by the way."

"Pretty cool." Mikey agreed.

I managed a smile at that."Thanks, just trying it out."

"Sometimes you've just gotta do something...new." Steph remarked. "Hey, any news about Rachel, her mom seemed hopeful?"

"Rachel's stable, she'll probably wake up soon." I replied, relieved that I was able to say that.

"How'd she get hurt?" Drew asked.

I bit my lip, worried. "You'll think I'm joking when I tell you, but I'm not."

Taking a deep breath I prepared myself.

"She got stabbed in the arm by Damon fucking Merrick."

Drew's entire face changed when I said that.

"Seriously?" He gasped; then looked worried. "It...It wasn't because of me was it?"

"No, not at all." I told him

I pondered just how much to tell.

Finally I sighed and revealed.

"If anything; I should have thought about what happened to you before getting Rachel involved."

"That's crazy." Mikey muttered.

"Fuck that guy!" Drew suddenly snapped. "I wish I could get my hands on him."

Now that was a bit more like the Drew I remembered; there was definitely hope there at least. Steph was quick to calm him down however. Mr. North stopped in to announce he had to go and, after he left, we lapsed into a peaceful silence for a while.

After looking around the room, verbally sparring with Drew over his uneaten pudding and winning, therefore scoffing the thing myself, I signed Drew's cast with what I felt was an appropriate message and left, deciding now to go and see Rachel. Seeing her standing outside, worried, I approached Rose first.

"Hey."

Turning to me she stepped closer and we hugged.

"Chloe, I can't even express..." She began, hesitant. "Thank you, so much. I'm sorry, I'm a wreck. I stepped out to get some air. Rachel doesn't need me crying in front of her."

She paused and then smiled lightly.

"Your hair, I almost didn't notice it."

"Oh yeah..." I muttered. "It's, it's not a big deal."

"I bet Rachel loves it." Rose shuddered before continuing. "I can't imagine what I would do if we lost her."

"Me too." I admitted.

"You've grown so close, haven't you?"

"Yeah." I replied. "It's weird to think we just met a few days ago."

"When you meet someone who changes everything, you just know." Rose replied, catching me off-guard.

That was exactly what I said to Rachel that day in the drama class.

I guessed Rachel had told her mother about that.

Smiling I said softly. "Well...hang in there, Mrs. Amber."

I was about to enter Rachel's room when I heard something from a room further down the hall. Confused and curious, I approached and realized I recognized the voices of those talking in the room.

"You didn't have to bring me ice cream." That was Sam?!

And who replied, none other than Nathan Prescott. "I feel bad."

"It wasn't your fault." Sam was saying. "I'm a klutz."

Listening to them, shocked at the thought of them being together; I realized more or less what had happened. I remembered the portfolio Nathan had, his interest in photography, he had wanted to try taking photos of Sam, only there was some kind of accident that caused Sam to get hurt. Shaking my head, unsure if I wanted to know how things would turn out, I made my way to Rachel's room and entered.

"Dad." She was saying. "I'm glad that you're here."

"Me too, Rachel."

"It really hurts." She whimpered.

I grimaced hearing that, but relieved that James was going out of his way to comfort her. Just like how Rachel described things from when she broke her wrist.

It was then he saw me. "Chloe's here, you want me to stay?"

"No." She replied gently. "I'll be okay."

He nodded and, after reassuring her he'd be back, James left.

Now it was just me and Rachel, I went and sat by her.

Rachel save a short laugh. "My Guardian Angel."

Taking her hand I smiled and, remembering, I told her. "I saw Steph earlier, she says hey."

"Steph's so cute." Rachel replied with a small smile. "But not as cute as you."

"Stop." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"I mean it."

We sat in silence for a while, I was just so amazed that she was alright, after what happened, I shuddered to even think about it.

"Rachel, I'm sorry." I said finally.

"What, what for?" She queried, trying to sit up.

I shook my head. "You're here because of me. Because I choked back there in the junk yard.

"What?" She gasped. "Shut up!"

"You were so fierce, and I just froze." I was fighting back tears again. "I fucked it up and I'm so sorry, and..."

"And you saved my life." Rachel interjected. "You. Saved. My. Life."

"I almost lost you." I can't believe I almost..."

"You not getting rid of me that easily." Rachel attempted to joke.

It worked, I smiled and began to feel calmer.

There was another brief silence.

I was the one who broke it. "Happy that your dad's here?"

Rachel nodded. "I mean, I'm still mad at him for everything he's done, but...It felt so good to lean on him. He's my dad, you know. I felt completely safe."

"Like, on Mount Hood?"

"Would you do something for me?" She suddenly asked.

Still I replied at once. "Anything."

"Sera, my mom." She said quietly. "That's so weird to say, I'm not even sure what she is, honestly. But...I think I still want to meet her."

I had to admit, I was impressed, after all this Rachel was undaunted in her desire. Impressed, and worried.

Still, I wasn't too surprised. "I figured you would."

"I don't even know if she's still in Arcadia Bay." Rachel replied. "But if she is, will you find her, please?"

"You really want this, don't you?" I asked; Rachel adamantly confirmed it. "Then...of course, whatever it takes."

She then told me my best lead, to search James' office in the house, telling me where the key was, even giving me the code, Rachel's birthday. I was a little shocked by this but agreed and bid her farewell before leaving the room.

It was then I had an unexpected encounter, as I ran into Eliot.

"Hey Eliot." I greeted him, surprised.

If anything he was even more surprised. "Hey...Wait, your hair, it's different?"

I almost wanted to laugh. "Yeah, yeah."

"I like it, it's uh, it's nice." He replied; sounding awkward again.

Just how I remembered him.

"Sorry I bailed on seeing the Tempest with you." I said quickly. "The whole thing just sort of happened."

He shrugged and stammered. "Uh no, not...not a problem at all. So, what's going on with you?"

"I don't even know where to start." I told him. "At the moment I'm here for Rachel."

"What, Rachel's here?!" He gasped. "What happened?"

I bit my lip and replied as best I could. "She got stabbed by a psycho."

"Oh my God..."

"Yeah." I nodded. "It was insane."

"Holy shit...are you okay?" He asked suddenly.

"I mean, I'm probably not okay." I replied slowly. "But I can deal with that later."

"Are…?" He began awkwardly. "Are you two in some kind of trouble? You can tell me if you are you know, I won't judge."

"I'll make sure to keep you posted." I told him. "Right now I'm here to take care of Rachel."

"Chloe, I'm seriously worried about you." Eliot said suddenly, an unusual edge to his voice."

That wasn't what I was expecting.

I shrugged.

"Well, don't be."

"I mean..." He stammered all over again. "You're hanging out with Rachel Amber a lot, lately, right."

"So what?" I shot back.

He shook his head. "So...obviously something's going on."

Wow, he was sharper than I thought.

Still I kept my cool. "I swear man, everything's really okay."

Taking a deep breath, Eliot nodded. "Okay, I trust you. Just remember I'm here, okay, if you suddenly need something."

I nodded, thanking him, and, after exchanging comments about my post on his whiteboard, I said goodbye and left the hospital.

Now to go and raid the DA's home office.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	24. Hell is Empty - The Truth

**Life is Strange Before the Storm: Star Crossed Paths**

Chapter 23 of my Before the Storm novelization, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Protocol115: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Well, good for you :) I only see them as friends however, mainly as my pairing for Nathan is always Victoria and, of course, you already know my preferred pairing for Sam :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Hell is Empty – The Truth**

Reaching the Amber House, I carefully slipped in using the key Rachel told me about. Once inside I hurried to the security console and put the code in before breathing a sigh of relief. I carefully tried the door to James' office, it was unlocked, so I entered, looking around.

' _I need to search this office for any communication with Sera that'll help me find her.'_ I reflected.

As I looked around I noted it was somewhat typical of offices for people in such big positions. Bookshelves, filing cabinets, diplomas on the walls. A large desk was close to the back wall, by the window, a trash can next to it, one one wall was a cork board with a map of Arcadia Bay on it.

All around were various objects of interest. Criminal records files, the map was of various crimes and such. All in all, just looking around that room brought up a lot of surprises. In the end, my search took me to the one thing I hadn't searched yet, James' desk.

' _What will I find here, I wonder...'_ I mused to myself.

Carefully looking around I tried with the things that were visible first the computer and such and turned up nothing. This left me with only one choice.

' _Now I gotta go through these drawers...wonder what secrets I'll uncover.'_ I found myself thinking.

Yet I forced myself to focus on the task at hand.

Before I did that however I checked the computer, shocked by some of the contents, it seems James hadn't been entirely above board as he claimed, regarding Sera. Actually sending someone to threaten her it seemed. Shaking my head I checked the drawers, starting with the left one.

Nothing inside but James' secret sherry stash. I smirked and, allowing myself the small distraction, quickly made a note with my marker. Returning to my task I tried the right hand drawer, only to find it was locked. I had to find a key. I thought for a moment, didn't that 'Best dad' trophy, from one of the shelves I checked, make a strange noise when I put it down rather hard.

I decided to check it out and went to pick it up again, shaking it I heard a rattle.

' _There's definitely something inside.'_

Turning it upside I found the bottom could be removed and so I did so, I then shook the trophy and what fell into my hand, the key. Grinning I made my way back to the drawer and unlocked it, then I slowly opened it, wondering what I was going to find inside.

My mind was full of possibilities, but one most prominent. _'Whatever is in here_ has _to have something to do with Sera, but what?'_

Opening the drawer and looking inside, I soon got my answer.

Inside was a small shoebox which I pulled out and put on the desk. After hesitating only briefly, I opened it. Inside was a cellphone and a collection of papers, I checked the papers first and was shocked. It was the cheques James had sent Sera, as well as a note. Many of them had been, rejected, the note explained why. There was also letters from Sera to Rachel, which James clearly had never given her.

I couldn't believe it. _'_ _He's been keeping the truth from her, even when he told us the story...he didn't tell us everything. She's changed...she's better, she just wants to see Rachel again and James is refusing her...For no damn good reason either. She refuses the money too, she's stopped cashing them.'_

To say I was outraged would be an understatement. Now I was even more determined to find Sera, to reunite her and Rachel, even if just to rub James' face in it. Turning my attention to the phone I picked it up and checked it, wondering who James could be contacting with it. This was clearly a pre-paid phone and was already in communication with just one number.

' _Shady as hell James, so much for the brilliant DA.'_ I thought angrily. _'I'll bet this has something to do with what you've been doing to Sera. How low were you willing to stoop.'_

I began reading the SMS conversation.

I couldn't glean much from it, but it seemed James had contacted someone for help in 'dealing' with Sera, there were also mentions of James' girl. But considering the way people like that usually talked, that could have meant Sera, or Rachel. It provided no definitive answers. Until I read the whole thing again and then it struck. The way he talked about James' girl, being attacked.

I was horrified. _'James is working with...Damon Merrick.'_

I knew right away I needed to get to the bottom of this. Damon clearly knew what was going on with Sera and was working with James, likely to keep her from Rachel. But knowing Damon like I did, I had a nasty feeling it wouldn't work out pretty. I had to get answers and the only way to do that was to use the phone...And pretend to be James.

Studying James' texts, the language he used, the way he wrote them, I did my best to replicate as I messaged Damon. Asking him where Sera was didn't get exact results, it seemed like James had made a deal with Damon, regarding evidence. I quickly thought about what I'd seen in the room. That report I read, the gloves...That had to be it. I told him I'd taken care of it, but he wanted proof, so I had to deal with it, great.

I had to destroy evidence, evidence that could possibly lead to Damon being convicted.

Heading over to the open filing cabinet, where I'd opened up the evidence box I took a picture of the gloves and sent them to Damon. Now I had to destroy it and send proof of that.

Grabbing the nearby trash can I dropped the gloves in and quickly set them on fire, closing the window once the smoke had gone out.

I jumped when the alarm beeped. _'Better not touch that again.'_

I remembered hearing how this alarm system worked, if one more door or window was closed, the alarm would activate again and then, opening a door or window would set it off. Focusing on my task again I took a picture of the destroyed evidence and sent it to Damon. But that still wasn't enough for him, he knew one of his guys was a snitch and demanded to know which one. I panicked, as suddenly I realized, whatever I said, someone was going to get killed, Damon would come after them in revenge.

' _Can I really live with that?'_ I wondered as I snooped around James' files now.

The answer I found didn't make me feel any easier. The snitch was revealed to be Thunder. Or as I knew him, the cool bouncer who let me into the Old Mill for the Firewalk concert after I talked my way past him. I couldn't tell Damon that, but an alternative had presented itself. There was one guy, and maybe I was vindictive and angry enough, or maybe I just knew how much of a scumbag he was that I didn't feel as bad naming him the snitch.

But I choose to name Sheldon Cooper, the asshole who got all butt-hurt after I spilled his beer on him. I immediately sent word of this to Damon.

All that and it still wasn't enough, Damon wanted money now too. Now I had to find it, to prove I had it. Looking around the office I felt myself growing desperate, until I noticed something out of place on one of the shelves. Sawdust. Investigating behind the books by the sawdust I found a small hole and inside, was the money.

I quickly pulled it out and photographed it, sending it to Damon. His response, was a picture of Sera, tied up at the Old Mill, or what was left of it. Horrified and realizing I didn't have much time I quickly pocketed the money and prepared to leave. I had to hurry, Sera's life was at stake.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	25. Hell is Empty - Psychosis

**Life is Strange Before the Storm: Star Crossed Paths**

Chapter 24 of my Before the Storm novelization, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Protocol115: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Indeed :(  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Hell is Empty – Psychosis**

But once again, like last night, life threw a wrench in those plans. For as I was about to leave James' office, I encountered and unexpected obstacle.

"Chloe?"

That voice, I froze, it was Eliot, what the fuck was he doing here.

"Eliot…?"

He had entered the house and now saw me.

"Eliot, what are you doing here?" I asked, startled.

"What are you doing here?" He countered, again sounding strange. "This is Rachel's house, right?"

I couldn't believe it, had Eliot followed me here from the hospital. This was getting strange, and creepy very fast.

"Did you follow me from the hospital?" I snapped

"I did." He replied. "I'm worried about you."

Oh great, here we go. "I'm fine, you're the one acting crazy. You shouldn't be here."

It was then Eliot just happened to see all the evidence on the desk, the phone, the money.

"Chloe, what is…?" He began.

Shit I had to shut this down, fast. But no good, Eliot grabbed the money before I did.

' _Fuck.'_ I had to reason with him now. "Eliot, put that down, you have no idea what you're dealing with."

But his response proved he wasn't moved. "And you do? Chloe, what have you gotten yourself into?"

I stepped back, a little taken aback by this abrupt change in the guy I'd known for years.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Give me a chance!" He snapped, slamming the money down on the desk. "What the hell are you doing?"

Seriously this wasn't the Eliot I knew. My mind flashed to the creepy poetry and a sudden bad feeling began to come over me.

I couldn't tell him the truth, he didn't have the right to that knowledge. But I still had to make it clear I wasn't messing around.

"I can't tell you." I insisted. "But obviously this is pretty serious shit. That's why I need to leave right now."

But Eliot just didn't get it. "You mean serious for Rachel right? But you're the one putting yourself in danger, again."

Oh he did not just say that, was he seriously that deranged.

"I'm so sick of you not seeing who Rachel really is. When will you realize what she's doing to you?" He snapped.

I tensed at that, furious. _'More like when will you see what a jealous prick you're being, let's face it, that's what this is all about.'_

It was clear as day after all, that's why he was so worked up, jealousy, plain and simple. But I couldn't say any of this or just attack Eliot. I needed to stay focus, bluff my way out of this and get out of here, for Sera's sake.

"Eliot, just take a step back." I tried to reason with him.

Didn't work however. "No, you need to listen to me! What has your relationship with her gotten you?"

Shit was he always this way and I was only just seeing it.

"You don't know what you're talking about." I shot back.

But he shook his head, unconvinced.

He then spoke again, clearly deluded even further.

"First night you hang out, what happens? You end up in a fight."

Seriously, that was the best he could come up with. "I can see why you' think that, but it wasn't her fault."

Before I could tell him that the fight happened, independently of Rachel he cut me off.

"It's never her fault, that's the point." He then continued.

"Stop..." I stammered, absolutely taken aback by his attitude. "Stop suggesting that she's somehow bad for-"

But Eliot continued. "The next day she convinces you to skip school. Magically she barely gets in trouble. And you get expelled."

Did he even consider my track record, that I would've skipped anyway, again, independently of Rachel. He honestly sought to blame her for everything I had done, despite the fact anyone with eyes could see that I did them anyway and had done them even before meeting Rachel. Eliot had even heard or seen about those things, but apparently, no, those incidents never happened in his mind.

I kept playing at reasoning with him, I had to end this non-confrontationally, so I had nothing holding me back when I went to save Sera.

"I took the fall because I wanted to." I pointed out. "Rachel tried to protect me."

Eliot shook his head. "Yet somehow, it all worked out for her in the end. As usual."

"You don't understand, you weren't there!" I snapped, outraged at his blatant and pathetic behaviour.

"Was she protecting you when she made you take part in a play you didn't want to be in?"

Again, trying to hide his true motives by blaming someone else. His jealousy was so pathetically obvious.

"Look I'm sorry I ditched you for the play, but..." I tried to stay calm.

But again I was cut off. "This isn't about that!"

Yeah right, it was all about his jealously, he just couldn't admit it.

I growled. "Seriously man, you need to shut the fuck up before-"

"I've been quiet long enough!" He burst out. "Look, Rachel is an amazing actress, and I don't mean on stage. She's fake, you're real. I hate to see her manipulate you like this."

Okay, he was seriously asking for my fist in his throat for daring to say that about Rachel.

Still I forced myself to be calm.

"Eliot, I promise, no one is manipulating me."

"No?" He snapped exasperated. "Just look where you are now. A high school dropout hanging out with criminals, and breaking into houses. It's crazy."

No he was crazy and, didn't I already tell him, the only thing that got me where I was, was my own actions. Oh no wait, according to Eliot everything going 'wrong' with me is all Rachel's fault. Yeah, even the parts before I met her, like the hanging out with criminals part, I had known Frank for way longer than I'd know Rachel after all.

"It just as easily could've been you in that hospital today." Eliot was raving again. "If that ever happened..."

Oh not that sort of sickening talk; besides, I knew that, yet who was the one who set up that meeting, oh, that's right, me.

I'd had it with being nice. "Dude, you know you sound a little stalkerish right now?"

His response startled me, he slammed his fist into the desk. Okay I was blunt, but I was trying to help him see just how he was acting.

"Stalking is defined as repeated unwanted interactions." He snapped. "How long have my interactions been unwanted?"

I sighed, this was taking too long. "Eliot."

"I'm the one who cares about you Chloe, me, not Rachel." He raved. "It's time you saw the truth."

He began stalking towards the doorway.

"What does that mean?"

He rounded on me. "It means you're going to stop thinking about Rachel and pay attention to me now, for once!"

Truly gone off the deep end, he gets all worked up about me calling him out, then just proves I was right.

I didn't have time for this, I needed to get to Sera. But as I tried to walk past him, trying to explain, he shoved me back into the desk.

"Why did you make me do that!?" He snapped, clearly deluded, he did it himself, asshole. "Can't you just listen to me!"

It was then an idea formed, but I needed long enough to put it in action. I needed Eliot's back turned to me. Then, I could try and call the police and have them overhear his ravings, while finding some way to clue them in to what was going on. I just needed a distraction.

"Who was there for you?" Eliot snapped. "When Max left, when your dad died? No one else gave a shit about you except for me. We have a lot to talk about and I don't care how long it takes. We're not leaving until you see I'm right."

Okay, so clingy, possessive, jealous and deluded, great combination. But in carrying out his next act, I realized he'd just helped me with the trap I'd set for him. He closed and locked the study door, activating the alarm system. It also gave me the window I needed to call the police, I hid the phone behind my back as I leaned against the desk.

Now I just had to keep him talking.

"Alright Eliot, you want to talk so bad, let's talk?" I told him, feeling calmer now.

With the trap all set, despite what Eliot thought, I had regained control. Just had to play along, while subtly providing enough clues for the police.

"What's really going on here, you can tell me."

I replied carefully, I wouldn't get a second chance with Eliot in this state. "You mean here specifically, like, the Amber house?"

"I'm talking about your situation." Eliot snapped, clinging to his delusions. "Rachel is dangerous, you need to realize that."

I again carefully tailored my response. "You're right Eliot, I didn't want to admit it before, but it's true. My life is danger."

Eliot hadn't noticed how, at the important parts, the address, the mentioning of danger, I was raising my voice slightly, so the phone would pick up on it specifically. I just prayed it would work, that they'd realize I was trying to talk to them, giving them coded hints, while not freaking Eliot out.

"Thank you, Chloe." He said at last, still sounding crazy however. "All I want is to help you, I'm glad you can finally see that."

"You're right. I do need help." Another carefully tailored response, hopefully another step closer. "I need help immediately."

"Hey, it's okay, I'm not going anywhere."

Wanna bet, I again had to be careful with my reply. "I feel trapped, boxed in. I desperately want to leave this situation."

Eliot smiled and I prayed I had won.

Nodding he spoke.

"It takes a lot of guts to tell me all this." He said. "And...I want you to know, that I will always be there for you. No matter what."

Then the Psycho fucking hugged me. But I kept my cool, had to stay on task. My relief came when finally the approaching sirens could be heard. Eliot jumped back, startled as he approached the window, saw them in front of the house.

"Okay, don't panic." He said oblivious. "I'm sure they...They'll just want to ask us why we're here."

Yeah right, this was my chance, I needed to take it.

"What do we do?"

Eliot replied quickly. "I'll talk to them, uh, there's nothing to be concerned about."

He was right, there wasn't, for me. Using the time it took Eliot to reach the door to grab the money I grabbed my chance when he froze at the sound of the alarm upon opening the door. I pushed past him and darted out the back, quickly working my way back to my truck and driving off.

Driving furiously to reach the Old Mill, I prayed I wasn't too late, all the same my mind was full, full of what I'd just learned about James, his dealings with Damon, fear of what awaited me when I arrived. I thought about Rachel, about how she didn't know any of this.

I also thought about Eliot, for him to just blow up like that, and to show me what he was really like, and to think, I once trusted him. Well, he was in the police's hands now and if he said anything about me, well, considering all the raving he had been doing, I could just deny things. At least I hoped.

"Shit!" I cried as I swerved.

I had been so lost in thought I hadn't realized I drifted to the wrong side of the road and nearly collided with a semi-truck. The swerve took me off the road before I could stop. But once I recovered I got out of the car, staring in shock. I was just now seeing the full extent of the fire damage as before me, the forest was burned, nothing but ash and dead remains of the trees.

As I stood there, stunned by what I saw, I found myself muttering

"So much destruction, all because Rachel got angry at her dad. Who's been lying to her, all her life. And he's still lying."

Then I heard his voice. "Hey, being a dad's tough."

I sighed, it was dad. "That doesn't justify what he's done."

"I'm just saying...I'd probably do anything to keep you safe" Dad replied.

I felt awful suddenly, but I couldn't help myself, I asked. "Hey, dad? Did, you ever lie to me? I don't mean telling me that ashtray I made for mom wasn't a piece of crap. I mean like, really lied about...Something that might hurt me to know."

"What do you think?"

He was putting me on the spot but still. "I think you didn't...you didn't have to. You didn't, right?"

"Would you love me less?" He queried.

"Of course not."

"You sound pretty sure, sweetheart." Dad replied. "You were pretty sure mom would never fall in love with someone like David too."

There was a pause and I began to noticed something concerning, yet also strange.

Finally, dad spoke again.

"Are you really ready to hear the answer to your question?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." I replied, curious, but not about the question.

But Dad's response. "Problem is, I'm dead, so how am I supposed to tell you anything?"

I turned sharply, sure enough, he wasn't there. Now I wondered, was I just hallucinating, since I certainly wasn't dreaming this time. Or had all those dreams and this talk been something else. My conscience given voice. I shook my head, I was way to mentally and emotionally exhausted to work this all out. So instead I returned to the truck and drove off again.

"I guess it's better this way, not knowing." I muttered.

With that in mind, I was able to maintain my focus, all the way to the Old Mill. I arrived, parked and got out. It was time. Time for me to save Sera and face Damon Merrick once again.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, approaching the finale now, just two chapters to go.


	26. Hell is Empty - Finale Time

**Life is Strange Before the Storm: Star Crossed Paths**

Chapter 25 of my Before the Storm novelization, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Hate to say this, but I don't agree, Eliot has only one valid point, the only trouble Rachel actually got Chloe into was breaking into her dad's office. The play seems a minor thing in comparison and everything else, well, Chloe already did that so, how can Rachel be blamed, ditching school, all she did was give Chloe and excuse, for example.  
Boris Yeltsin: Yup, thanks :)  
Protocol115: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Hell is Empty – Finale Time**

As I stepped towards the burnt out shell of the Old Mill I froze as I spotted Frank's RV, with a serious blood smear across it.

' _Holy shit...'_ I was worried now, more than ever.

I carefully approached and tried to see in, to open it, no go.

Desperate I called out. "Frank?"

No answer. This wasn't good. I tried again but got no answer still. But there was nothing I could do right now, despite how worried I was about him. Frank would need to wait, I had to get inside to save Sera, before it was too late.

"Shit this is bad. I'll get you help Frank." I said, praying he could hear me. "But first I've gotta help Rachel's mom."

So I turned away reluctantly and made my way inside. The place was a mess, the fire had gutted it badly, I was amazed the building was still standing. It looked different without all the rave lights and people. But right now, my thoughts were on finding Sera. As I looked around worriedly I ended up pulling aside a lump of sheet metal to reveal the graffiti I saw.

The first time I saw Damon's name, I glared, suddenly, instead of fear. I felt anger and then I acted. Seeing it still where it was that night, I walked over and yanked the knife out of the wooden post. Returning to the tag I scored over it with the knife then composed myself.

Taking a deep breath, holding the knife out of sight, not really wanting to use it unless I had to, I began to approach the back room. The room where Firewalk had played that night, that felt so long ago. As I approached I could hear Damon's voice, and Sera's.

"No!"

That was Sera; she sounded panicked and suddenly I realized how vulnerable my current outfit left me, not that any other clothes I had would have been better, but still. Shaking my head I focused.

"Shhh...Everything's gonna be just fine." Damon remarked.

I shuddered as I peeked around the corner. Sera was tied to the chair I saw in the picture, Damon was looming over her, holding a syringe, I suddenly realized what the idea was. Give one huge dose of drugs, have her die of overdose and make it look like she'd fallen back into her own ways.

It was ingenious and evil all at the same time. _'Damn you James, did you know about_ this _part?'_

"Just a little longer." Damon was saying. "And all you troubles are going bye-bye."

Sera looked at him, clearly desperate. "I just want to meet my daughter. Can't you understand, why does he-"

Damon cut her off. ""Your daughter? Jesus, so that's what he's worried about. Can't let the public know the mother of his daughter is some junkie."

"I just want to see her, you don't have to..."

"Shut up." Damon snapped, grabbing her neck. "James Amber wants you out of the picture, so that's what's going to happen."

I grimaced; unable to believe that this was actually happening, that anyone would stoop that low.

By now Damon had turned and picked the syringe and was advancing upon Sera again.

"After all, no one believes a junkie." He sneered.

Suddenly I realized it was worse than that. The intent wasn't to kill her, just to get her hooked on drugs again, and if she died, well, Damon wasn't going to be too sorry about that.

"He said you've been sober a year." Damon commented. "Respect. It's hard to kick this shit."

I took a deep breath, I couldn't delay any longer, I held the money in my hands, it was time. I stepped out into the open, ready to confront Damon.

"Damon?" I called.

He turned and glared. "What the hell are you doing here?"

I grimaced, I had come here, intending to negotiate for Sera, to use the money. Damon had put the syringe down and was beginning to approach me. But everything I heard made me so angry. I had sworn not to use the knife as a last resort. But my mind flashed to Rachel, in the junk yard, bleeding, he had done that.

I simply reacted, holding out the cash. "I've got the money right here, your money, want it?"

I stood, making sure I hid the knife from view.

Damon approached me and I acted, lashing out and managing to cut his face with the knife. But then, with surprising strength he retaliated, knocking me to the ground, causing me to lose the knife. My vision swam, pain seemed to fill my entire skull.

' _Fuck, how hard did he…?'_

"Talking's over." Damon snarled as I tried to get up.

He had picked up the money and kicked the knife away.

"Leave her alone!" Sera cried.

"Shut up." Damon snapped before turning back to me, then he saw something. "What the fuck?"

It was the phone, shit, now he'd know the truth.

Sure enough he picked it up and checked it, his eyes widened. "You boosted the DA's shit, got my money, burned the evidence, all that?"

I weakly lifted my head to look up at him. "I'm just, trying to help..."

That was before I cried out again as Damon approached my side and kicked me, hitting my ribs. I could hear shouting, Damon and Sera arguing. I tried to get up. I could hear Damon, but the words were muted as my ears still rang. But he had grabbed me and I froze, he had the syringe, he was going to use it on me.

"Not so tough now are you?" I finally heard him say.

Despite my shame, the words slipped out. "Please, don't do this..."

"You're not gonna get anywhere, being a pussy." Damon taunted.

"Hey, touch her again and I'll kill you!" Sera suddenly yelled.

I froze, surely she wasn't trying to do what I thought she was doing.

I was dropped roughly to the floor, still trying to recover, I could hear Damon talking again but I didn't focus on the words, I instead tried to get back up, before it was too late, but it turned out, it already was. Looking up I cried out in despair as Damon injected Sera.

"No!" I choked out.

"Go to your fucking happy place." Damon taunted as he turned away.

I felt the crushing shame of failure as I watched Sera, the hope draining from her eyes.

"Let this be a lesson, kid." Damon snapped at me. "Make good life choices, or you'll end up like her."

He began advancing on me and I panicked, trying to move still, but my vision was getting worse.

"DAMON!" It was Frank.

I tried to hear them, but I was getting worse, but I got the gist of it. Despite being injured, Frank still wasn't putting up with Damon's shit anymore. He was actually here, getting in Damon's face before Damon then kicked me in the head. My last clear memory was of Frank and Damon fighting, I tried to talk to Sera, but then, I blacked out.

* * *

Coming too I slowly, carefully began to get up, looking around. My head was pounding, my ribs burned but otherwise I was okay.

' _Bruised but nothing broken, wait...oh shit...'_ I thought before suddenly remembering.

I struggled to get up, that was when I saw her.

"Sera…?"

She was untied, now sitting at the table where Damon's equipment had been. Damon and Frank were nowhere to be seen. Looking up from her cigarette Sera locked eyes with me. I was horrified to see how crushed she looked, the tears.

But when she spoke her voice was steady. "Chloe Price."

I looked around, worried. "Where is Frank? Or...Or Damon?"

"Your friend, Frank, took care of Damon." Sera revealed. "You don't need to worry about them right now."

Holy shit, Frank, Frank had killed Damon, I was worried but Sera's words made me hopeful Frank would be alright. I don't know how he did it, but I'll admit, I was glad he did.

"Sit." Sera said simply, gesturing to the empty chair in front of her.

I did so, still so numbed out and shocked by everything that I had just experienced.

"Sera, are you okay?" I asked quickly, stupid question maybe, but still.

"We need to talk about what happened." Was her only reply.

I was a little confused, I'll admit.

But, I decided to indulge her and listened. But first, I had to get the words out.

"I am so, so sorry, for..."

She cut me off. "Rachel, can never know."

That stopped me cold. All this, because of James and that was what she said.

"I...I think you need help." I said, suddenly worried considering what had happened to her. "Let me call someone, or something."

"I need you to listen." Sera replied, insistent as she leaned closer. "What James did, hiring that thug, shooting me up with..."

I growled and snapped. "He's a piece of shit and I promise that-"

"Rachel, can never know!" Sera repeated forcefully.

I couldn't believe this, after all this, she wanted James to just, get away with what he had done.

"Tell me why?" I asked, defeated. "Doesn't she deserve to know what her father did?"

"No." Sera sighed and then explained. "Rachel deserves a loving father, a father who cares cares for her."

"James is a liar who-" I began, furious.

But Sera continued, still as steady and composed as before. "James is a desperate man, who loves his daughter and she loves him."

I tensed, could it really be as simple as that. All at once my building rage crashed to a halt, with Sera pretty much spelling it out for me. Not I was conflicted, suddenly I realized the implications of what revealing the truth would have. It could utterly destroy things, especially for Rachel.

"Tell her what happened here and you'll take that away from her." Sera explained, confirming my realization. "Forever."

I sat in silence for a moment.

Finally, in desperation I tried to convince her.

"And just what is James protecting her from, you? She wants to meet you Sera!"

"No, she doesn't." Sera replied hollowly. "She wants to meet her mother, I can never be that for her."

"Why are you saying all this?" I burst out desperately.

"Because James is right." She replied firmly. "He's taken something from me that I might not ever get back...but he's right. I'm broken."

Bullshit, I wasn't going to let that stand.

"No, you're not, you're stronger than you realize." I told her.

Sera shook her head. "You don't know anything about me."

"I know Rachel needs you." I bit my lip and admitted. "I know loss. I lost my father, two years ago."

"How?"

I sighed and then explained. "Car accident, he was...picking up my mother from the grocery store and, a truck ran a red light and...and that was it."

Silence followed my words; but just saying them brought the memories to the surface.

"I'm sorry." Sera said at last, then there was another pause, before she spoke again. "You don't know what this is, to me. Every pain, every, fear...gone."

She shuddered and then continued.

"No more sadness, no more grief. Why would anyone not want to feel that way, ever?" She remarked.

I wasn't sure if it was rhetorical or not.

Still I answered, reminding her.

"I read your letter to James. You beat this before, you can beat it again." I told her.

"No, I can't." She replied simply.

"I...I recognize, I might not know what the fuck I'm talking about here." I replied desperately. "But I just...I wish you could know how amazing Rachel is."  
"I know."

"She's fearless. She's brilliant and talented." I explained, a small smile coming to me. "And she feels so much, she's so strong."

"She's had a good life." Sera replied. "Raised in a loving home. Given opportunities I could never give her."

"At least talk to her." I pleaded. "She's felt like something's been missing her whole life, she told me so. That something was you."

Sera shook her head. "She didn't miss anything, she has a perfect family."

"Even without all this shit, the Amber's are far from perfect." I burst out. "James is an elitist asshole and Rose lets him walk all over her."

"Maybe." Sera replied. "What Rachel needs though, is not to have her father taken away from her."

"He doesn't deserve..."

"It's not about James, it's not about me and it's not about you." Sera remarked. "It's about Rachel. Tell her what James did and you'll be killing him for her. You understand that, don't you? You lost your father, do you really want to put Rachel through that?"

I grimaced as I realized, she was right.

Could I really just reveal something so earth shattering and demolish Rachel's life. I remembered how soft James was around Rachel, especially in the hospital, the Mount Hood story.

' _He cares for her, he really does...but, he did all this...'_ I reflected before it finally struck me. _'He, he cares...he just cares...too much.'_

It really was as simple as that.

Still, I made one last attempt. "The worst mistake you ever made, was giving Rachel up. That's what you said in your letter to her."

"You read that?"

I nodded. "You don't have to make the same mistake twice."

"Nothing can chance the mistakes I've made." Sera said with a sigh. "I'll never get to be Rachel's mother, not really. But there's one thing I can still do for her...The only thing I can do."

Standing up Sera stepped away before suddenly turning to me.

"Let me give her the father she deserves. The one who raised her, protected her. The one who loves her more than anything. You can do whatever you want Chloe, you have the power."

There was a pause before the she then added.

"What you have to decide is whether you're going to protect Rachel, or cause her even more hurt." She then continued. "So please, tell her I was never here, let her have what peace she can, without me."

I couldn't believe it, had it really come down to this. There was no convincing Sera. I could see that now, but my mind reeled with everything that was just said to me, everything that had happened over these last few days. Everything that started with me sneaking out to a late night concert, all leading to this.

Sera was leaving, I bit my lip before leaping to my feet.

"Wait!" I bit my lip. I couldn't convince her to stay, but I could still put her mind at rest. "I'll take care of her, you know."

"I believe you."

With that Sera left and I slowly and dejectedly made my way to my truck. Once inside I let out a slow breath, now faced with a new, even more daunting prospect. I started it up and drove to the hospital, just one thing playing on my mind.

' _What the fuck do I do?'_

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

In regards to the last line, that question is in fact directed to you, dear readers. What should I do, tell the truth to Rachel, or do as Sera asks and lie to her, let me know your answers and whichever gets the most answers is the choice I'll make for the epilogue, stay tuned.


	27. Epilogue - The Whole Truth Revealed

**Life is Strange Before the Storm: Star Crossed Paths**

Final chapter of my Before the Storm novelization, hope you enjoy it. Before anyone asks, I won't be doing the whole montage at the end thing, as I prefer the ending I put, especially since, anyone who knows the games will see the tragic irony in the last words here.

 **Reviews**

 **Bl4ckHunter: Well, sadly that's not going to happen, the way the game worked it out I'm afraid.  
Protocol115: Thanks and well, I had to go with the majority decision, which means the truth is revealed.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Okay, here we go.  
TheSparklyKitten: Sorry, but, had to go with majority choice, the truth comes out.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yes indeed.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Epilogue – The Whole Truth Revealed**

Standing outside Rachel's hospital room, I was no nearer to an answer than I had been when I left the mill. The whole drive over, parking, getting inside and getting up here, everything whirled around inside me. Yet still it was all so overwhelming I couldn't make up my mind on what to do. Still, I couldn't delay any further.

Without even some semblance of a plan, or any idea what to say, I reached out. My heart pounded as I opened the door, slowly stepping inside. Inside I found all three members of the Amber family, asleep. I couldn't help but smile as I looked upon Rachel's slumbering form. I briefly considered leaving, but decided to speak up instead.

"Hello?"

It was Rose who woke up, a little startled.

"Hi Chloe." She greeted me softly. "Rachel's just fallen asleep."

It was then James woke up. Just seeing him reminded me of everything he did; but I kept it together, especially as I ran Sera's words through my head again. I knew why he'd done what he did, but, did that make it right, I wasn't so sure.

"I know she'll be thrilled to see you when she wakes up." James said as he stood and turned to me. "Maybe come back a little later?"

I had to admit, I was thinking it.

But at that moment, Rachel's voice cut in.

"Hey."

James turned and spoke softly. "Go back to sleep, kiddo, you need your rest."

I grimaced, despite knowing what he had done, seeing James like this really made me see how deeply he cared. Perhaps too much, that was what caused all this happen after all.

Rachel shook her head however. "Can I talk to Chloe alone for a minute?"

Rose stood up, smiling. "Okay sweetie, we'll be right outside."

I let out a soft sigh and once James and Rose left, I made my way over to the bed and sat down on it.

"How you feeling?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"Like I got stabbed." Rachel quipped back. "Doc says they'll be a sick scar. Maybe a tattoo is in order."

"Fuck yeah."

After a brief silence Rachel spoke again. "We never actually escaped, did we?"

"We've got time." I told her.

"All the time in the world." She replied, before asking it. "So...how did everything go?"

This was the moment I was dreading, as Rachel turned onto her side, I moved into the chair by the bed and sat, biting my lip, wondering just what the hell to say.

"Rachel...I've got to tell you something." I said at last.

A start, but still nowhere could I figure out what I should do, what I should say, especially after, everything.

But seeing her face, the way she looked at me, expectantly. Recalling everything I had endured, not just the last few hours but the last three days.

It all came rushing through me and, I remembered, Rachel's sincere desire to meet her birth mother again, the steps taken to prevent that, the very horrific acts I had witnessed and for what.

I didn't make a choice, more, one was made for me.

' _Sorry Sera...I can't.'_ I briefly reflected before finally speaking. "It's...it's about Sera, I...I found her..."

And so I told her, everything, even James' part in it. Her reaction was immediate, the shock, the anger, I knew then, what I had done, I could never undo.

I had to live with it, but I knew, no matter what, no matter how much damage this caused in Rachel's relationship with her father, I would be there for her, as I was earlier this day. I would stand by her side and I knew, Rachel would stand by mine. No matter what came our way, we'd face it.

Together.

Always.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
